


A twist in fate

by Fanfictional123



Series: A twist in fate [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben raised on the Isle, F/M, Has a lot of the characters from the first film basically, I wrote this because I longed for role reversal fics and the only one I found was incomplete, Mal raised in Auradon, Not the best written fic on here I'll admit, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictional123/pseuds/Fanfictional123
Summary: When Prince Ben is kidnapped at two years old a twist of fate causes a girl from the Isle to come to Auradon years early and find a home and happiness. And as time passes though things change some things stay the same, and Princess Mallory Beatrice wants to offer the children who weren't so lucky as her the chance to come to Auradon.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: A twist in fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. A different start

**Author's Note:**

> So just so people know this has also been posted on ff.net, I only just signed up for AO3, I plan on posting pretty much the entire first fic at once just so people know.

It had been a year. A year since Belle's precious son had been taken from her in the night. He'd been barely two years old at the time, such a bright cheerful baby. And he was gone without a trace.  
They had searched of course, they'd searched all of the Kingdom and they'd even sent men to search the Isle but there was no sign. And Bell wasn't coping. She longed for her little boy, for a child to love and care for. And so did her beloved Adam she knew.

She also knew that they wouldn't be able to have another child, Ben's birth had been hard on her, and she'd been told that she'd never be able to have another child.

There had been some discussions of adoption but there weren't that many babies put up for adoption in Auradon.

It was after one of these discussions, when the latest search party from the Isle returned that things changed. She had been in the library reading while Adam talked with the guard, when she heard startled yelling from outside, and a moment later a tiny figure burst through the door, shoving it closed behind her and rushing to hide under one of the tables, shaking. So scared that she hadn't even noticed that the room had someone in it.

Belle lowered her book quickly, her eyes wide as she stood and moved, heels clacking on the floor as she reached the table the girl had hidden under. Then she crouched down carefully, her eyes focusing on the small figure curled into a tight ball, knees clutched to her chest.

It was a child, a little girl, she couldn't be over three, and if she was three she was small for her age, thin little arms and a gaunt pale face. Her hair was rather different than most people in Auradons, she could see it was a pretty shade of purple, though she imagined it would be lighter than it looked now after a good wash to get the muck out.

The girls eyes were a pretty shade of green and they were brimming with tears, and fear. Belle felt her heart break. The dirt on her face couldn't hide the bruise, shaped almost like a hand print across the girls cheek, and the clothes didn't cover the marks on her arms, more bruises and scrapes. And the clothes themselves were rather poor to say the least, scraps of purple fabric tied together mostly. "Hello little one." Belle pitched her voice low, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. How did you get here?"

"Car." the girl's voice was almost painfully quiet as she watched Belle, mistrust in her gaze. "M'ther wasn' lookin' so I ran."

"And you saw a big car and snuck into it." Belle nodded to herself. That made sense. The child was clearly from the Isle. "You poor thing. It's alright little one. No one is going to hurt you I promise. My name is Belle."

"M-M'ther' gon' be angry."  
Belle's brows furrowed, "Does your mother hurt you little one?" and the girl nodded at that and Belle felt a surge of fury, she didn't have her husbands temper but she felt like she could match it now, but she hid it well.

"Do you want to go back? Or do you want to stay here?" she wouldn't send a child back somewhere she'd be hurt.

"I-I can stay?" the girl blinked slowly, "Really?"

"If you'd like. We can find you a nice home... or there's pleanty of space here." Belle held out a hand, slowly as if she was worried that she'd frighten the little girl away. "Tell me little one. What's your name?"

"M-Mal."

"That's a pretty name." Belle smiled ever so softly as Mal slowly reached out with her own hand and took Belle's, letting the woman guide her out from under the table.

"Thank you." Mal was smiling very slightly, blushing at the compliment.

"Now Mal, can you tell me what the shouting was about?"

"One of the scary men saw me hiding so I ran."

"Well, they won't hurt you if I'm there. So shall we go and tell the scary men to leave you alone?"

"O-okay." Mal's shy smile warmed Belle's heart, though it caused a twinge of pain. Because how may children on the Isle were like Mal. She was so soft and innocent. She could make a guess as to who the girls mother was, though she couldn't know for certain without asking, and she wasn't going to push Mal into telling her things she wasn't ready to.

Perhaps she could make Adam send more food and clothes. She knew that he wouldn't risk the Villains escaping to free their children and they couldn't just steal the children from their parents. Even villains had to love their children.. most of them at least.

It hurt that there was no right answer, no way to save them, but the parents couldn't be allowed to roam free. It wasn't safe. But still she could protect Mal at the very least, she thought as she led Mal towards the door, opening it and stepping into the hall, where the guards were searching room by room-and Mal pressed closer to her, still holding Belle's hand as she hid behind the woman's legs.  
"You can stop your search." Belle's voice drew the guards attention.

"Your Highness." one of the guards, Marcus Belle believed his name was, stepped forward quickly. "We're so sorry, we didn't know one of the Is-"

"I would watch your tone." Belle interrupted, voice firm but fair, "She's a child. Not some monster, an innocent little girl. And after I speak to my husband I believe she'll probably be staying in Auradon."

"But your highness she's from the Isle!"

"She is a child." Belle's voice was slightly sharper, "A little girl who has committed no crime." she shifted, twisting and reaching down, picking Mal up, letting her instantly wrap her skinny arms around Belle's neck, uncaring of the dirt that was getting on her dress as the girl hid her face in Belle's neck. "I won't have any child treated poorly in my home. Now either you escort me to my husband or I will make my own way to his office. I assume there was no luck in the search?"

"None your highness." the guards face turned to one of shame "I am sorry-"

"No, no it's almost expected now." Belle smiled sadly, shifting her grip on Mal as they moved towards Adam's office, and Belle didn't bother to knock, opening the door and sighing at the sight of her husband sat at his desk, a tired look on his face. Lumiere was stood just behind him, and she imagined the guard who had led the search party had just left.

"Love." she smiled softly when both men turned their heads, and she heard the guard close the door behind them.

"Belle I-" Adam looked up and his eyes widened, "What on Earth-"

"It seems that we have a little guest, a runaway from the Isle who snuck into the car." Belle explained softly, "Adam she's just a little girl, she's not going to hurt anyone-"

"Shall I arrange for a bath and some clothes your Highness?" Lumiere asked smoothly.

"Yes please." Belle nodded, "Mal, sweetie, I want you to meet my husband. His name is Adam." and Mal did lift her head at that, turning her face slowly to peer at Adam, who's confused and worried gaze softened slightly.

"Hello Mal." his eyes flicked to his wifes, and he knew that look in her eyes. "Not everyone will be happy about this my love."

"Adam, the poor little thing doesn't want to go back there. She's covered in bruises. And I want to try and send more clothes and food there too."

"We'll see what we can do." Adam stated after a moment, "Shall I assume that we'll be needing to make an announcement about us adopting a child soon?"

Belle's face lit up, "You're okay with it?"

"I don't want to rush into it. Let her stay with us for a week, if she isn't happy then we'll see if she can find another family. If it works... then we shall see."

"Thank you love." Belle smiled brightly.

Their son had been taken from them, and they'd never forget him, but perhaps they could at least find some happiness and have a family. If it worked out... they'd have a child, a little Princess, a future Queen. And if not, well, they'd never send her back to the Isle.


	2. A little princess

It didn't take long for Lumiere to return, giving the little girl still clinging to Belle a small smile, "A bath has been run for the little mademoiselle."

"Wonderful." Belle smiled warmly at the man, "Lead the way Lumiere."

"I'll go and speak to Mrs Potts, get her to arrange for some food." Adam said after a moment, "Lumiere did you sort out some clothes?"

"Yes your highness." Lumiere smiled at the King, "But we shall have to get some more for the little Mademoiselle. How long will she be here?"

"At least a week. Perhaps longer."

"It will be nice to have a child here." Lumiere's smile was slightly sad, "Now come with me and we shall get the little one bathed." and so Belle moved quickly, nodding at her husband as he left and following Lumiere to the bathroom, where the large tub had been filled halfway.

"Thank you." she smiled at Lumiere and shifted her grip on Mal, crouching so that she could place the little girl on the ground. "Now Mal, it's bath time."

"Bath time?" Mal frowned, a confused glint to her eyes as she stared up at Belle. "What's a bath?"  
"We've got to get all this muck off you." Belle explained gently, carefully pulling Mal's clothes off, handing them to Lumiere, who pulled a face at the state of the clothes.

"I-m'ther just tips water over me." Mal stated slowly, "Is that a bath?"

"Oh no." Belle shook her head, "No Mal, no that's not a bath sweetie." once the clothes were off Belle picked Mal up quickly and she swung her over the side of the bath, putting her down in the warm water, making the girl gasp in surprise.

"It's warm!"

"Of course Mal." Belle laughed softly, "Of course it's warm, I wouldn't want you to get too cold now sweetie."

"It feels nice." Mal was smiling now, a bright little grin.

"Good. Next time we'll use some bubble bath."

"Bubble bath? What's bubbles?"

"You'll love them." Belle smiled, reaching out and grabbing a small bowl, "Now close your eyes while I get your hair wet."

Mal did so and Belle filled the bowl with water and tipped it over Mal's head, getting her hair wet and she smiled, "You can open them now." as she spoke she was grabbing some shampoo and pouring it into her hand before she got to work massaging it into Mal's grubby hair, making sure it was all rubbed in before getting the little girl to tilt her head back and close her eyes again as Belle washed it all out before putting some conditioner into the newly clean hair, which worked well at helping soothe away the tangles when Belle carefully ran a brush through the purple locks.

Once Mal's hair was done Belle twisted it into a bun and tied it back before getting to work washing the little girls body, frowning at the bruises that littered Mal's skin, and the cuts too. But at least Mal wasn't distressed, she seemed quite happy as she helped Belle scrub her pale skin clean, giggling as she played with the lather from the soap.

Once the dirt was cleaned away Belle grabbed a large soft towel from the rack and lifted Mal out of the bath, wrapping it around the small girl and smiling softly as Mal tried to snuggle into it like a blanket. "Soft isn't it?"

"Yeah." Mal nodded happily, a wide smile on her lips, "I like it."

"Good." Belle gently rubbed the towel over the little girls skin, drying her gently before grabbing a second smaller towel and wrapping it around Mal's head to stop her hair from dripping onto her shoulders.

Lumiere smiled, stepping forward from where he'd been stood watching, holding some clothes, "Mrs Potts gave me these for the little Mademoiselle to wear tonight." it was a small pajama set, "They were Chips when he was the little one's age he explained, and Belle took them quickly, nodding at Lumiere.

"Thank you. And can you please sort out a bedroom for Mal, near mine and Adam's please." and she carefully helped the little girl get dressed as Lumiere nodded and left the room quickly, the pajama's were slightly too big on her, a light blue color with clouds printed on them.

"There you go Mal. Do they feel comfortable?"

"They're so soft!" Mal tugged at the fabric, beaming brightly, "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me sweetie." Belle laughed softly, grabbing Mal's hand, "Now let's get your hair dried and brushed and then we'll go and get you some food little one." and Belle carefully led Mal into a large bedroom, which made Mal's eyes go wide as she looked at the bed, which was, in the little girls opinion, big enough for a giant, a fact which she voiced, making Belle laughed brightly, shaking her head fondly as she picked Mal up and put her on the bed.

"Is it now sweetie?" Belle asked softly as she moved around the room, grabbing a brush and a hairdryer "Does that mean my husband and I are giants?"  
"This is your bed?" Mal gasped out, "Wow-"

"Yes." Belle laughed softly as she plugged the hairdryer in moved so that she was perched on the bed next to Mal, and she unwrapped the towel and pulled the hair elastic from Mal's hair, "Now this is noisy Mal, but all it does is blow hot air, it'll help dry your hair quicker." told the little girl before she switched the hairdryer on and got to work, brushing through the purple locks as she dried them, Mal sitting still and letting her.

Once Belle was done she turned it off and laid it on the bed, smiling as she brushed through the soft pretty purple loose curls. "There you go." she put the brush down as Mal shifted, turning so she was looking at Belle-and she looked so much better now, her pale skin clear of dirt and her hair no longer dirty and greasy. And that sweet smile was utterly heartwarming as far as Belle was concerned. "You're all clean Mal."

"My hair feels soft." Mal was giggling as she reached up and touched the soft curls. "Thank you-" she surged forward, hugging Belle, who closed her eyes, letting out a soft breath as she hugged the little girl back.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Belle's voice was soft, "Now do you want some food?"

"Yes please." Mal pulled back, a hopeful grin on her lips, and Belle stood up, grabbing Mal's hand and helping her hop down from the bed.

Together they made their way to the dining room, where Adam was already waiting. He and Belle had eaten earlier, but Mrs Potts had been more than willing to rustle up a small meal when she'd been told the situation, and at the table was a glass of orange juice, a bowl of chicken soup with some buttered bread rolls next to it and a plate of cookies set aside for after. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Belle walking in with the little girl-she looked completely different to the girl he'd seen so briefly earlier.

"Belle-my god-"

"I know." Belle shook her head, leading Mal to the table and helping her into the slightly too tall chair. "There you go darling."

"Food!" Mal grinned brightly before blinking, "There's no dirt or flies?"

"I-" Adam looked upset at that, "Of course there aren't."

"I like it!" Mal's grin was wide as she grabbed the bread roll and dipped it into the soup, getting to work eating her food, while Belle gently pulled Adam aside so that they could talk.

"We need to arrange for more food deliveries Adam-"

"Clearly." the King sighed heavily, "I had no idea... I thought we... I thought we sent enough."

"Clearly nod. Food and clothes my love." Belle's voice was firm, "And I want a census done of the Isle. I want to know how many children there are there, I know... I don't want Mal's mother, whoever she may be, to know where Mal so we'll need to be careful but... we need to know how many children there are, who's children they are. We need to keep track."

"That'll take time love-"

"The Census will. I know, but the food deliveries and clothes shipments can be arranged quite quickly."

"Of course." Adam nodded, glancing towards Mal, who was still munching away happily at her food. "She looks so different-"

"She didn't know what a bath was, her mother just dumped water over her apparently, and she expected it to be cold."

"That's not right." Adam hesitated, "Belle-"

"I know... a week. But... Well, I can't help but hope that-well." Belle gave Adam a soft sad smile,

"We're... it's been a year. We... as much as it pains me to say it we may never find Ben. And... while we'll never replace him I... I want a child Adam, and Mal is a sweet little thing. She deserves a home."

"She does seem like a sweet child." Adam said after a moment, "If the week goes well... we'll arrange things. I suppose we do need an heir, a Princess..." his gaze was soft as he watched Mal sip her juice,

"Well, that wouldn't be a bad thing. Princess Mal..." he paused, "That may be a bit short."

"Perhaps we can change it slightly." Belle suggested slowly, "Perhaps.. Princess Mallory. If she likes it.. and... we always said that if we had a daughter we'd name her Beatrice. Mallory Beatrice."

"I like it." Adam admitted, chuckling, "It seems as if we've practically decided already doesn't it. In a week or so we'll be telling Auradon that they have a new Princess."


	3. Magic

By the time the first week had passed Adam had grown just as fond of Mal as Belle was, the little girl had changed so much in the course of the seven days that she'd been in their care that neither of the adults could believe it. But they both knew one thing for sure, they wouldn't be able to cope with losing the little girl, who had most of the staff wrapped around her little finger too.

It was on the last day of the week that they decided they needed to have the conversation with Mal, after all they needed to know that she was happy with them or they wouldn't keep her with them regardless of how they felt about the matter, she was too important to them for that.

They decided to do it after lunch, after letting Mal play in the gardens for a little bit, Chip chasing her, laughing loudly as she squealed and ran away from him.

Once the playtime was over and the young teenager had to go inside to do some homework-he attended Auradon Middle school, and Mrs Potts wouldn't be impressed if her son got in trouble for not handing his homework in. Mal waved him off before running to Belle and Adam, grinning, her purple-it seemed to be her favorite color; dress muddy from where she'd been playing and her hair, which had been tied back into a bun had several loose curls hanging down from the running around and rough play.

"Can you play with me?"

"In a minute sweetie." Belle smiled as she picked up Mal and spun her around, passing her to Adam, and he did the same thing, making Mal shriek and throw her arms out wide as she pretended to fly, then Belle sat and Adam dropped onto the bench next to her, placing Mal in his lap. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Mal suddenly looked nervous, "I've been tryin' to be good like you said."

"I know sweetie." Belle gently tucked a loose curl behind Mal's ear. That hadn't been a nice conversation. Mal had been so hesitant when she asked if they wanted her to be bad like her mother had, Belle had simply told her that as long as she tried to be a nice person, as long as she tried to do what was right then Belle would be happy even if she made mistakes. It didn't matter if she wasn't perfect as long as she cared about people. "You're not in trouble. We just wanted to talk to you about the future-"

"Don't send me back there!" Mal was scrambling off Adam's lap quickly, though he caught her arm gently to stop her, even as the little girl looked fit to burst into tears, "Please I'll be better don't send me back to the Isle please!" her eyes flashed-literally flashed, Belle realized in shock, a vivid glowing green, and Adam was crying out, letting go of Mal's arm with a pained noise as blisters started to form, his hand red and burned.

Magic. Mal had magic. Belle was moving quickly, even as Mal let out a terrified noise and hit the ground, falling backwards with a pained whimper, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry-"

"It's okay!" Belle gasped out, "Mal, Mal sweetie calm down. We were asking if you wanted to stay!" and Mal froze at those words. Then she paled even more, if that was possible and she started to sob again "I messed things up I messed it all up I'm sorry please don't-"

"Hey-" Adam's voice was gentle despite how much pain he was in as he moved, his uninjured hand gently catching Mal's hand, "I'm not angry Mal. You were scared you didn't mean to hurt me. We'll just have to find a way for you to control your magic."

"M-Magic-i-is that what-"

"Yes sweetie. You have magic." Belle moved too, crouching in front of Belle, as Adam did the same, "We're not upset, you were scared and you lost control. We'll fix it and you'll learn to control it Mal. We're not sending you away I promise."

"I-I can stay here?"

"Of course." Adam nodded, "In face Belle and I were hoping you'd let us be your mommy and daddy."

"I-I.. I get a mommy and daddy?" her voice was soft, hesitant and disbelieving.

"Yes." Belle nodded, "Yes Mal, darling. We want to adopt you."

"I-even though I hurt-"

"Yes." Adam spoke firmly, "We still want you Mal-" and then Mal was hugging him and he wrapped an arm around her quickly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "It's okay Mal, it's okay darling."

"Is that a yes?" Belle asked gently, "Do you want to stay with us?"

"Please!" Mal pulled back just enough to turn her head so that she could look at Belle and nod frantically, "Please! Please I want you to be my mommy and daddy."

"That's wonderful." Belle let out a happy laugh, "Adam, I'll take Mal inside, you go and get that hand seen to."

"Of course, and I'll request that Fairy Godmother comes, she'll have to help us teach Mal how to control it."

"Perfect." Belle smiled and parted ways from her husband, picking up Mal and carrying her inside to her bedroom, where Belle undid the bun and brushed Mal's hair, the little girl smiling brightly as Belle helped her out of her muddy dress and into a pretty purple silky blouse that had roses embroidered on the bottoms of the sleeves. Then there was a pair of jeans which Belle helped the little girl do up. They only had a few different outfits for Mal. That would have to change of course.

She hummed softly, deciding to let Mal go barefoot-it wasn't as if she'd be going out to the gardens again yet.

It was a few hours later that Fairy Godmother arrived, led by Lumiere, while Adam and Belle were sat on either side of Mal in the library, the little girl curled up between them, curled into Adam's side as Belle read to them both. The man knocked at the door before opening it when Adam called out for him to do so, and he stepped into the library, smiling at the sight, "You highnesses, The Fairy Godmother is here to see you."

"Bring her in." Adam shifted slightly, chuckling when he saw that Mal's eyes had drifted closed without him or Belle realising.

"Look's like Mal's asleep love."

"Just when we want her awake." Belle laughed softly, carefully shifting away from her husband and their new daughter so that she could stand up as the Fairy Godmother came into the room. "Jennifer. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too your highness." the fairy curtsied. "Do you mind me asking why you called me-oh my goodness." her eyes had found Mal, and they widened, "Bibbidi Bobbidi!"

"Jennifer." Belle smiled softly, "This is Mal. She's an Isle escapee, and Adam and I plan on adopting her."

"Oh my." Jennifer moved further into the room, "Oh she's such a sweet little thing."

"She is. She's proof that good can come from evil I think." Belle glanced at the sleeping child, "We're not certain who her mother is.. and she said nothing about a father. But she has magic."

"I see." Jennifer nodded slowly, "What happened?"

"She's been here a week." Adam spoke up, "Belle and I decided to have her stay with us for a week, to see if it went well. Though I think Belle had already decided that we were adopting her the moment she burst into the library and hid under the table."

"She stole my heart quickly I'll admit." Belle sighed, "We decided to ask her if she wanted to stay today... she panicked and thought we were sending her back to the Isle. She lost control."

"Oh dear." Jennifer frowned, "What did she do?"

"Adam was holding her arm." Belle sighed as Adam held up his hand, which was bandaged up thoroughly.

"She burned me. She didn't mean to she was just frightened."

"Of course. "Jennifer nodded, "Poor little thing she is." she shook her head "But I assume she knows you're not sending her back now."

"Yes. We made sure of that. She knows she's going to be our daughter. We'll have to sort out paperwork and make an announcement."

"People will realize she's different you know." Jennifer pointed out gently, "No one in Auradon has hair like hers."

"We won't hide the fact that she from the Isle, we'll keep her out of the public eye for the first few years until she's old enough to handle it of course." Adam's voice was firm, "And we won't stand for anyone hurting her. She's such a sweet child."

"I can tell." Jennifer nodded, "I'll teach her how to control it.. perhaps I could bring Jane over sometimes. After all they're around the same age and it would be good for little Mal to have some friends, playmates."

"Of course." Belle nodded, "I'm sure she'd love that. And once she's settled in more we'll start introducing her to other children too. You're right she'll need to socialize."

"I have to ask." Jennifer gave a curious look, "If you're adopting her will you make her your heir... I know that-"

"We have no other heir." Belle shook her head, "If they find Ben then we'll discuss the situation but until that time.. she's going to be our daughter, the fact that she's not ours biologically is unimportant."

"When Belle and I step down, Mal will be Queen Mallory, Ruler of Auradon."

"Queen Mallory." Jennifer nodded, "That has a nice ring to it I must admit. Well well. A child from the Isle too... I'm sure that she'll grow to be a very good Queen of course, with you to guide her of course she will. Queen Mallory."


	4. A new friend

More time passed, flying by as Jennifer visited three times a week to give Mal lessons on Magic, bringing her own daughter with her to play with Mal, the new Princess making friends with her very quickly. Mal was a natural leader, whenever she and Jane played she tended to take charge, though she always listened to the slightly younger girl and made sure she was enjoying whatever game they were playing.

It was on one of the days when Jane wasn't visiting, around a month after Belle and Adam had made the formal announcement stating that they were adopting a young Isle escapee who they intended on making their heir that Mal made a new friend.

She was in the gardens with Chip, laughing as she rolled around on the grass when she heard her name being called and she sat up, looking towards the direction the voice came from, and she saw her mother and another woman walking out of the palace, and there was a little girl holding the other womans hand. Both of the newcomers were wearing pink, the woman was wearing a dress, all flowing fabrics and pretty embroidery, her blonde hair pulled out of her face, and the girl, who looked around Mal's age had her brown waves hanging loose, wearing a pink top and a pink skirt. Honestly Mal wasn't sure she'd ever seen so much pink before-though her own clothes did often have purple included, her own top was a dark purple color, though her jeans were blue.

In any case she got to her feet quickly, Chip helping her up and she smiled brightly as she rushed to join her mother, "Mommy!" she was grinning as her mother crouched down in front of her and caught her in a gentle hug.

"You look like you were having fun Princess." Belle laughed softly, brushing her fingers through Mal's tangled curls, "Your daddy and I have a meeting today with Queen Aurora." she told the little girl, "She brought her daughter Princess Audrey with her. Do you think you can entertain her while we're in our meeting?"

Mal looked towards the girl-Audrey, at that, smiling slightly, "Do you want to play chase?" her voice was rather hopeful. It would be nice to have another friend after all.

"I-" Audrey hesitated, looking up at her mother, who smiled softly, giving Mal a sad look.

"Go on Audrey, you can play with-Mal yes?"

"Yes your highness." Mal gave a little curtsey, remembering her lessons-they'd started at the same time as her magic lessons, lessons on protocol, and Mal was a fast learner.

"It's nice to meet you Mal." Aurora glanced towards Belle, "You have lovely eyes."

"Thank you." Mal grinned, "Can we go play now Mommy, Queen Au-"

"Of course." Aurora let go of Audrey's hand, and a moment later Mal was grabbing the other girls hand a leading her away from their parents, though Chip would undoubtedly stay to keep an eye on the two girls in case anything happened.

"So." Mal grinned, "Do you wanna play chase? If you don't we can play somethin' else."

"I..." Audrey hesitated again, "Grammy says that Princesses shouldn't play like that-"

"Why not?" Mal tilted her head, "Your mommy said we could. And my mommy says I'm a Princess now and I'm allowed to play like that."

"She says it's unladylike and no Princes would like me if I-"

"Blegh." Mal pulled a face and mimed throwing up, "Why'd you care what some stinky Prince thinks? Boys are gross." and that made Audrey giggle, smiling slowly.

"Chad Charming always pulls my hair."

"See! See boys are gross." Mal grinned, "C'mon. Do you wanna be the chaser or the runner?"

"I-" Audrey took a moment, still hesitant before she spoke again, "Can I be the chaser?"

"Okay." Mal let go of Audrey's hand and stepped backwards. "On the count of three you chase me." she stepped back again,

"One... two... three-" and then Mal took off running, Audrey bolting after her, both girls laughing as the game began, Mal darting around the Fountain at the centre of the garden, Audrey close behind her.

So the game went on, the girls switching between chaser and runner each time one of them caught the other, until Mal, after some time of this decided it would be a good idea to run along the stone edge of the fountain, at which point Audrey, running too fast to stop herself, ended up colliding with the purple haired girl, sending her sprawling into the fountain, which luckily wasn't too deep.

When Mal sat up, spluttering and soaked, she ignored Chip's shocked cry and her face focused on Audrey, who's hand was pressed to her mouth in shock-and then a giggle erupted from the other girls lips and Mal's eyes narrowed.

In one quick motion she was cupping her hands together and then she brought them up fast, splashing Audrey, who let out a shocked noise, hand dropping from her mouth, and then she was kicking off her pretty shoes and grabbing the bottom of her skirt, holding it up to leap onto the edge of the fountain before jumping in and kicking the water at Mal.

Before long both girls were drenched and squealing with laughter, and when Chip tried to intervene they teamed up together, both of them splashing him, making him splutter and yelp as he scrambled backwards.

By the time the two girls mothers came to get the two girls they had left the fountain and were both led on the grass on their fronts, facing each other and grinning as they talked, still wet and disheveled, though the warm day meant that they were at least starting to dry, both grinning at each other, wearing crowns of flowers, since Mal knew which flowers she was allowed to pick without getting told off. Audrey had been the one who suggested it, picking a selection of flowers and showing Mal how to do it, the purple haired girl copying, Mal's crown was better made, with purple flowers, where as Audrey's flowers were pink and it wasn't quite so well made, but both girls seemed happy enough with their efforts.

When they two adults stepped out into the gardens Aurora let out a startled laugh, a slow smile taking over her face. She was clearly happy with what she saw, and Belle joined in the laughter, as both girls turned their heads to look towards their mothers, before getting up and rushing over to the older women.

"Mommy!" Audrey grinned, "Mal made me a flower crown after I showed her how."

"We played chase and I fell in the fountain!" Mal grinned, "Do you like the crown Audrey made me?"

"You both look like true Princesses." Aurora stated firmly, "Wet Princesses, but lovely ones. I don't think I've ever seen you look quite so happy Audrey."

"Mal's my best friend." Audrey stated firmly before pausing, "Don't tell Grammy I played in the Fountain please."

"Whyever not?"

"She'll get mad at me."

That made Aurora's eyes narrow slightly. It was obvious that Leah had been putting far too much pressure on Audrey, she'd have to do something about that. "I won't let your Grammy tell you off darling. But you both had fun?"

"Yeah." Audrey nodded quickly as Mal bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yes Queen Aurora. Can Audrey come over again please. I want her to meet Jane too."

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Belle stated quickly, "It would be a pleasure to have Audrey here again to play with Mal-perhaps she can even have a sleepover some time." she had to admit that even if Mal got along well with Jane she certain hadn't hit it off with the shyer girl as well as she had with Audrey, which was rather ironic considering the fact that Aurora seemed fairly confident that she knew who Mal's mother was.

In any case Aurora seemed more than willing to encourage the friendship. "I think that sounds wonderful. I haven't seen Audrey this happy and relaxed before. Mal seems to be a good influence I think."

"Wonderful." Belle beamed, "Though perhaps next time we should make sure Audrey has some spare clothes." she raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the state of Audrey's soaked clothes and the grass stains.

"That would be a good idea." Aurora chuckled softly, "Perhaps we can come over the same time next week for a few hours? You and I can have some time to ourselves while the girls play."

"I'd like that, girls what do you think?"

"Oh yes please." Audrey nodded frantically, "Please!"

"Yeah!" Mal joined Audrey in her frantic nodding, "I want to see Audrey and play again."

"Then it's a plan." Belle nodded, "Now I imagine you'll want to get home and I should get Mal washed and changed."

"Of course." Aurora smiled fondly, "Say goodbye girls, you'll see each other soon."

"Bye Audrey." Mal darted forward, hugging her new friend.

"Bye Mal." Audrey hugged her back before pulling back, "I'll see you soon!" and with that the Rose's were leaving, a friendship formed and Mal and Belle waved them goodbye before Mal was whisked off to a bath and cookies and milk before bed.  
And so Mal and Audrey became best friends, spending as much time as they could together, including Jane when she visited, though as Mal grew up her visits became less frequent as she came only when her mother came too, to teach the young Princess how to control her magic.

As years passed Mal gained more friends, though she was never as close to anyone as she was to Audrey, though she never went to Auroria. The main reason for that was the fact that on her fifth birthday-which they celebrated as the day she first came to Auradon and met her new family.

Queen Leah had almost attacked the young Princess at her party. She'd waited until the other adults had been distracted sorting out Mal's birthday cake before she'd attacked, screaming that the little girl was evil.

She'd grabbed Mal by the hair, dragging her out of the palace to one of the pools on the palace, even as the party guests had screamed and cried. Audrey had teamed up with Jane, Lonnie; the daughter of Mulan and Aziz the son of Aladdin and Jasmine to try and get Mal away from the Queen, though none of them could stop her from tossing the screaming five year old into the water.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Lonnie was a strong swimmer even at five Mal would have drowned, by the time the other adults had come running to see what was going on Leah was fending off a screaming Audrey who was scratching and biting at her in fury while Mal cried and clung to Lonnie who was the only thing keeping the purple haired girls head above the water.  
Of course Leah had been punished and banished to Auroria, and Mal had earned a place in the hearts of most of Auradon, though no pictures of her were allowed to be taken, for fear of them getting back to the Isle and her birth mother finding out where she was, a fact which all of Auradon didn't want to happen. As she grew she gave interviews and such, but there were never pictures, she was known as Princess Mallory, the future Queen of Auradon and as she grew she flourished, Audrey helped her learn how to be a Princess, and Mal helped Audrey understand that there was no need to be perfect like her Grammy had pressured her to be.

And when she turned Sixteen Queen Belle and King Adam made the formal announcement. They would be stepping down. Mal would soon enough be Queen Mallory, and at the Coronation the Kingdom of Auradon would finally see their Queen's face.


	5. A proclamation

Mal sighed to herself as she stared out of her bedroom mirror towards the Isle, her mother and fathers chatter rolling over her as she did. She'd be back at School soon-she was almost looking forward to it, though she knew it would be different after her parent's proclamation. She would be the Queen soon.

It did mean that she'd have to keep her temper better-though the people of Auradon had laughed at the pictures of Chad Charming with a Pumpkin for a head after he'd been cruel to Jane she doubted that they'd find it quite so funny once she was Queen.

She sighed to herself, her attention drawn away from the window by her mothers voice, even as her dress maker stepped backwards, having finished taking her measurements "Mal, sweetie is everything okay?"

"Yes mom. I was just thinking." Mal glanced towards her mother and father, who were stood together, watching her looking so very fond.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school?"

"Yes." Mal smiled, "I was thinking of going silver." she gestured to her hair which was currently a bright shade of green.  
Ever since Auradon had learned that their new Princess had purple hair there had been a fashion for dying hair different colors, last she'd seen Audrey her best friends hair had been pastel pink with streaks of blue and purple, all pastels of course, and Ruby's hair had been a brilliant shade of red to match her name, Lonnie had even gone red one side and blue the other.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Adam chuckled, "You're so grown up. I remember the first day we met you... strange to think it's thirteen years ago. Our little girl all grown up. Thank god you haven't started dating yet-"

"Adam!" Belle laughed, shaking her head fondly as she stepped closer to Mal, tucking a green curl behind her ear. "Ignore him darling-"

"Our little girl, all grown up, she'll be Queen soon Belle. Can you believe that"

"We're the ones who decided to step down." Belle chuckled, "What were your exact words love? Something about how if you had to sit through one more Council meeting you'd end up going Beast again."

"It can be infuriating." Adam admitted, chuckling, "In any case you'll be a wonderful Queen Mal, and you know you have us and your friends to support you. I have no doubt that Audrey will always be your closest advisor."

"Always." Mal nodded before pausing, "I have been thinking about my first proclamation daddy." she admitted. "And about how lucky I was to escape." especially with her recent dreams, of a boy in the Isle of the Lost-and she was sure that was where it was. His hair was green, his eyes a brownish green color that she found she liked. "And I know what I want. I want to give some of the children of villains a chance to come to Auradon. To be students at Auradon Prep."

"Darling..." Adam's brows furrowed, "Are you sure that's a good idea-"

"Yes daddy. I got a second chance, why shouldn't they? Only a few at first. I have a list made up."

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Belle asked gently, "I know you were talking to Jennifer the other day."

"She agrees that it's a good idea. I was given a second chance. I am proof that just because a child has a villain for a parent that doesn't mean that they're automatically evil."

"You-" Adam frowned, "I don't know.. they'll be older than you were."

"But they still deserve a chance. I look out to the Isle and I feel like I abandoned them."

"Adam.. I gave you a second chance." Belle's voice was soft, "Go on darling. Who's children, I assume this is why you were pouring over the latest Census of the Isle"

"Yes. Cruella de Vil's son. Jafar's son, the Evil Queen's daughter and Maleficent's son."

"Well at least it's not Gaston's son but.. Maleficent's son? Really?"

"Yes, according to the reports those four are close friends, and I want to given them all a chance."

"I... suppose you're right." Adam stated after a moment of hesitation, "They aren't to be held responsible for their parents crimes."

"Thank you." Mal's face lit up, "You'll support me?"

"We always will." Belle reached out, grabbing Mal's hand, "Draft up the proclamation then-or have you already done it?"

"Yes." Mal grinned, "Audrey and Jane helped me draft it when I started thinking of this."

"Then all that's left to do is for your father and I to go through it and sign off on it and for you to make it."

"You're the best." Mal smiled brightly, "Can I go call Audrey and let her know?"

"As long as Sarah is done with your dress measurements."

"Of course your highness." Sarah stepped away from her quickly, "I'll go and make the adjustments." she left the room, leaving the future Queen with her parents, who both smiled at her and kissed her on the head before leaving to start planning the proclamation, which was made three days later. And four days after that the Villain Kids would be picked up from the Isle and brought to Auradon, just in time for the school year to start.

After some consideration Mal had decided that making a huge scene probably wouldn't be the best idea-though Audrey had suggested having huge welcome banners and the marching band to greet them to make them feel welcome, it had been a sarcastic comment more than anything and Mal had ended up throwing a shoe at her.

When the day finally arrived, after unloading their things-Mal and Audrey had always shared a room but it had been decided that, since most of the other kids seemed afraid of having the VK's room with them, the Evil Queens daughter would room with them, while the three boys would also get a triple room.

Once her things were all put away Audrey arrived-both of them tended to arrive as early as they could so they could get ready together, and Mal helped Audrey put her clothes away before they both got changed, after all they needed to make a good impression. Audrey, as usual wore pink, a pastel dress with a pretty pastel blue cardigan, smart, pretty and modest, and Mal pulled on a white shirt with a purple blazer, and a paler purple skirt. Once they were dressed Mal made short work of changing their hair, both of the girls going a pretty shade of silver, though Audrey's went to a pale pink at the tips while Mal's had streaks of pastel blue, yellow and lavender, her parents colors and her own, in it, Audrey wearing hers down, while Mal let the other girl style Mal's hair into side bun, sitting on the bed with Audrey perched behind her as she did, and the other girl caught the nervous look on her face. "It'll be fine Mal."

"I hope so." Mal bit her lip, "These kids are Isle kids... people will treat them differently."

"And we'll stop them." Audrey shook her head, "Mal you were an Isle kid-"

"Barely, I got out when I was three, there's a difference."

"Yes, but Mal you'll be Queen, they're already less judgemental than they would have been." Audrey's fingers wove through Mal's hair, plaiting it down the side that would have the bun, "Are you scared that the Isle kids won't like it?"

"A bit. It's different from the Isle... I know from things mom said that I said when I first came here. They'll have lived totally different lives from us."

"And that's why you arranged for them to have a Remedial Goodness class-"

"I did not want it to be called that." Mal stated quickly, "That was one of the School Council members idea, I think it should have been called something like 'Readjustment studies."

"You mean that it was my Grammy and her cronies... I know Mal you don't need to pretend that it's not. I don't know why she hasn't been kicked off the Council, and you're right that would have sounded better." Audrey admitted, shaking her head. "But Mal you have to try and relax. It'll be okay, Aziz has already said he'll welcome them, and so have Doug, Herkie Lonnie and Jane... Chad will be an ass and some of the others too, but most people will be taking the chance to see what the VK's are like before making any judgement because they know you so they know being a VK doesn't mean someone is evil."

"I hope so." Mal gave Audrey a faint smile as the girl pinned a red rose clip into Mal's hair. "And her cronies are why she hasn't been kicked off the Council."

"Yeah well, she nearly killed you that should matter to them too... And we're done." Audrey leaned back, "You look beautiful Mal." she glanced at the clock, "They should be here in half an hour. Shall we go over the plan?"

"You and I will be there to greet them with Doug and the Fairy Godmother." Mal spoke firmly, "We'll greet them, give them their timetables and maps and we'll show them to their rooms, Doug will show the boys and we'll show Evie. Then we'll have to give them the chance to settle in somewhat-you and I need to go over some planning stuff for family day anyway."

"Which we can either do in the library or in our room, depending on if Evie wants some privacy while she settles in." Audrey added. "See, we have a plan. A good plan, it'll go fine Mal. You know you're terrible with scripts anyway so don't try and plan what you're gonna say."

"See, this is why you're my best friend." Mal gave a wry smile, "I love you Audrey."

"Of course you do." Audrey grinned, "Because I'm perfect. Now." she grabbed Mal's hand and pulled her to her feet, "Shall we head down to wait to meet them?"

"I think so." Mal nodded, smiling slowly, hooking her arm around Audrey's. "Let's go then." and together they headed out of the room and down to the courtyard, fully prepared to greet the new students.


	6. VK's arrive

When the limo finally arrived Mal was stood with Audrey, Jennifer and Doug, there were a few students scattered around watching curiously as the limo pulled up, and Mal took a deep breath, standing straighter as Audrey squeezed her hand when the driver of the limo got out and came around to open the door-and she had to stifle her laughter as two boys tumbled out of the limo tussling over-something, she couldn't say for sure what, one of them with short white hair with dark roots, he was smaller than the other boy too and she decided that it was safe to assume he was Carlos, Cinderella's son and the other boy had darker skin, longer dark hair, Jafar's son presumably. Jay, Mal knew that for certain, she kept track after all.

Behind them two other teens got out of the car, one was clearly the Evil Queens daughter, with long blue curls, and the other must be Maleficent's son, his hair a vivid shade of green. Evie, clad in all blue and Braeden who clearly loved the color green, what with his leather jacket that was a dark green and the ripped jeans with green patches-though she was willing to bet that the boys hair was dyed, she could see the roots. The most shocking thing was that she knew the boy. He was the one from her dreams, and there was a flash of recognition in his eyes when he looked at her too. That had to mean something-but she pushed away those thoughts quickly. She could figure her dreams out later. Priorities, she had to have them.

The two boys were still arguing when Jennifer stepped forward, hands clasped together in front of her. "Hello-" and the two boys that were arguing stood up quickly, Jay speaking up.

"We were just cleaning up." he was hauling Carlos to his feet as he said that, and Braeden nodded.

"Yeah, just cleaning up."

"Leave it as you found it." Jennifer said in a sing song voice, "And by that I mean just leave it."

Braeden rolled his eyes slightly, elbowing Jay, who coughed nervously.

"Sorry-" then he paused, "And who might you two beauties be?" Jay gave a devilish smile as he moved towards them, though Braeden caught his arm to stop him.

"Wait your turn." Braeden gave the two Princesses a charming smile, though Jay quickly pulled his arm free and moved closer anyway.

"My name's J-"

"Jay. Yes we know." Mal spoke up, a small grin on her lips as Audrey giggled and Braeden rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"And I'm Bra-"

"Braeden." Audrey interrupted. "Again, we know who you all are."

"Jay, son of Jafar, Braeden, Maleficents son, Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen, and Carlos the son of Cruella." Mal listed calmly.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Jennifer spoke up, moving her arms as if gesturing to the school, "And I'm the head mistress, the Fairy Godmother."

"The Fairy Godmother?" Braeden's voice was curious, and Evie spoke up after that.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi?"

"Yes." Jennifer nodded, "Bibbidi Bobbidi, you know it."

"That is so cool." Breaden spoke up, "Having magic and all."

"Of course. You won't have had magic on the Isle. Well if any of you have any magical talent there is a magic class."

"Do we get wands?" Evie asked eagerly, "Like yours?"

"Oh no. I don't use my wand for anything other than formal occasions." Jennifer shook her head, "But many magic users don't need wands, as I'm sure you know."

"Oh, right." Evie nodded, "Of course."

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Mal spoke up, stepping forward, Audrey by her side as usual, "This is Princess Audrey Rose and I'm-"

"Lori!" and Mal closed her eyes as Audrey let out a loud sigh at the voice that interrupted them.

"Oh dear." Jennifer towards the direction of the voice, where Chad Charming was moving across the courtyard towards them. "Oh dear oh dear."

"This won't end well." Audrey rolled her eyes skywards as Braeden raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"Chad Charming, he's Cinderella's kid."

"A prince!" Evie's face lit up at that and she darted towards him, "Well hello there, My name is Evie and my mother's the Evil Queen which technically makes me a Princess-"

"Not here it doesn't, your mother was a villain she has no titles." Chad sneered at Evie before he turned his gaze back to Mal,

"Lori there you are. What are you doing-"

"Greeting the new students. Who you are being insanely rude to." Mal had to force herself not to grit her teeth as the blond boy reached them, while she noticed Braeden's eyes narrowing, and Jay and Carlos stepped closer to the girl, who looked on the verge of tears. God she hated Chad, he might be nice to look at but his personality really did leave much to be desired, god how she wished she could say everything she thought. But no, no she couldn't turn his head into a pumpkin again, that would be unoriginal.

"Oh come on Lori-"

"I have told you not to call me that my name isn't Lori-"

"They're villain kids, I don't see why they've even been allowed to come here they'll be just like-"

"Hey." Braeden stepped forward, eyes narrowed, "Watch what you're saying-"

"Unless you want me to give them a live demonstration of magic Chad." Mal stated quickly-she didn't want the Isle kids to get into a fight on the first day and the dark look on Jay's face told her he'd step in and help Braeden beat Chad up.

In any case her threat worked because Chad paled slightly and stepped back, "You wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't I? Y'know, I did think you were much easier to be around when you had a pumpkin for a head. What should I do this time?" Mal gave a sweet smile, raising a hand and opening her mouth, which made Chad turn around and flee.

"Well." Jennifer sighed, "I don't approve of threatening other students, you know that-"

"I know." Mal resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "But it was necessary this time."

"Don't make a habit of it."

"Huh." Braeden looked her up and down, "I guess there are some interesting people here after all. I didn't catch your name."

"Mallory." Mal gave his a wry smile, "Princess Mallory, and yes before you ask I am that Mallory."

"Wait." Braeden raised an eyebrow, "You're saying that you're the one who decided to bring us here."

"Yes, she is." Audrey spoke up.

"Rumor has it that you were an Isle kid like us." Jay spoke up, raising an eyebrow, "You don't look like an Isle Kid."

"I ran away when I was three, hitched a ride off the Isle." Mal gave a small shrug, "I got lucky, I was adopted and the rest is history."

"And then you bring us here." Carlos smiled, "Guess you didn't forget where you came from."

"I don't remember it, I was only three, but I've always been aware of where I started life."

"And now you're going to be the Queen." Braeden remarked with a raised eyebrow, leaning towards her as she moved closer to the VK's "The most beloved Princess in Auradon, daugher of King Adam and Queen Belle. And your friends parents are-"

"Aurora and Philip." Audrey's eyes narrowed very slightly, she was willing to give the VK's a chance, but she'd been protective of Mal ever since the fifth birthday from hell. And she didn't like the way that the son of Maleficent was eying the closest thing she had to a sister. "I'm sure you've heard of them."

"Right." Braeden leaned back slightly at that, "I sure have, mom still likes to rant."

"I'm sure."

"Anyway." Mal shook herself slightly, clapping her hands together, "Back to less uncomfortable subjects, Fairy Godmother is there anything else you need to say?"

"Yes, yes of of course," Jennifer nodded, "Library hours are between eight and eleven, and as you've probably heard I have a thing about curfews-"

"Midnight, we know." Braeden nodded quickly.

"Yes, well. Mallory and Audrey have your timetables and maps, and I believe that they will be showing Miss-

"Princess-" Mal gave Jennifer a small smile before looking towards Evie, "Your mother was a Queen, you deserve the time of Princess no matter what that idiot Chad says." and that made the blue haired girl light up, and the three boys looked slightly surprised at that.

"Right, they will show Princess Evie to her rooms, and I believe Doug-"

"Here." Doug stepped forward from where he'd been stood staring at Evie.

"Will show you boys to your room. You three will be sharing and Evie will share with the girls."

"Right." Braeden nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

"Good." Mal smiled and stepped forward, opening up her bag and pulling four neat books out of it, each with a name written on the front, handing them to the correct VK. "Those have your timetables and your maps on them. You'll be able to pick a couple of classes but most of them are set in stone. I apologize in advance for Remedial goodness-"

"Blame my Grammy." Audrey rolled her eyes, "She's still on the council for some reason even if she has to video call in for every meeting."

"I would not have chosen that name." Mal snorted, "It's not just about teaching you how to be good. Life in Auradon is different from the Isle, I figured you'd need some help adjusting."

"Right." Jay nodded, "That makes sense I guess."

"And remember you guys, if you need anything, you can ask one of us."

"We'll remember that." Braeden gave her a charming grin, "I guess we'll see you in class then Princess."

"I guess you will." Mal found herself grinning back at him, "Doug-"

"On it." Doug nodded, smiling as he led the three boys away and Mal turned her gaze to Evie, who looked suddenly nervous now that she didn't have the three boys with her.

"Right then Evie. Just follow us. And don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna love it here."


	7. Breaking curfew

When they reached the room that the three of them would share it was Mal who opened the doors to let them both in, turning to see Evie's reaction as the girl stepped into the large room, and it didn't disappoint, Evie gasped loudly, her eyes wide as she looked around, taking in the three large beds, the huge windows with flowing curtains. Two of the beds were of course, already occupied, leaving the one nearest the window for Evie. "What do you think?"

"Oh it's beautiful." Evie gasped out, rushing around quickly, opening one of the three closet's doors-it was Audrey's, so it was already filled to the brim with clothing, "Oh my goodness, you have so much-"

"We do." Mal nodded, "Perks of being Princesses."

"I don't have nearly so much." Evie looked slightly downcast at that before she gasped, "Is that a sewing machine?"

"Yeah." Mal nodded, glancing towards the desk where the machine sat, "You can lay claim to it if you like."

"Neither of us are very good with stuff like that." Audrey added, shrugging slightly as she moved to her bed and sat down, "So what do you think of Auradon so far?"

"It's amazing." Evie gushed, "I... I feel like a Princess."

"You are a Princess, Chad's just a dumbass." Mal shook her head, "You're gonna be fine here Evie. Audrey and I will look out for you, and so will some of our friends."

"Why are you being so nice?" Evie's voice was hesitant, "I mean I know you said you were from the Isle but you probably don't even remember it. Why do you care?"

"Because.." Mal hesitated, "Because you're kids, because I got the chance to get out and I feel like it's not fair for me to just not help anyone else get out of there. You're right I don't remember it but... I know it's bad even with my parents shipments of food and clothes-"

"It is." Evie admitted slowly, "This place is like heaven in comparison. I just... I'm surprised you're trusting us this much."

"Someone has to." Mal shrugged, "Might as well be me... and you should ignore the assholes like Chad."

"Or Mal might give in and turn his head into a pumpkin again." Audrey sat down on her bed, examining her nails with a sly grin."

"He was being an ass to Jane. If I didn't do something he'd have upset her even more."

"Mal, defender of those who can't defend themselves." Audrey snickered, "It has a great ring to it. I bet your birth parents would just be so proud."

"Do you know who your parents are?" Evie's voice was curious now.

"Not a clue." Mal admitted, "I think some of the adults know but they've never told me and I've never asked. As far as I'm concerned I only have two parents and right now they'll be at home, mom in the library reading and dad probably in his office."

"Y'know so many kids on the Isle go missing, there's so many theories about who you are." Evie spoke up, "But since there's no picture of you no one knows... I dunno anyone who has hair like yours."

"Mal and I don't naturally have hair like this." Audrey grinned, "Mal's colorful hair started a fashion trend, now everyone does their hair all different colors here, Mal uses magic for ours."

"That's so cool." Evie paused, "Do you think I have magic?"

"Maybe, your mom did use magic." Mal's voice was thoughtful, "You probably do. You should try taking classes, it can't hurt to see if you do have magic right?"

"You're right." Evie nodded, "It's all just so new to me-"

"Just remember if you need help just ask one of us." Mal hummed, "So Evie, what do you want to do now. We can leave you in peace to settle in if you want or we can stay. We don't have classes until tomorrow the first day is just to settle in-"

"I'd actually like to visit the boys I think." Evie stated after a moment, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course." Mal nodded, "Audrey and I are gonna have to do some planning for Family day-you should have information on that in your induction book."

"Right." Evie nodded, "Uh, can one of you-"

"I'll show you to the boys room." Audrey offered, standing up quickly, "Mal, if you get out everything for planning-and we need to coordinate the outfits for the choir."

"Of course." Mal pulled a face, "I still can't believe I let you talk me into the opening song being 'Be Our Guest."

"We both no I'm amazing." Audrey flipped her hair with a grin, "And you are gonna wear that blue dress we brought last week." she pointed menacingly at Mal. "Now Evie, let's go and get you to the boys room."

Mal watched the two girls walk out, before she groaned to herself and pulled a large folder out of her bag and pouring over it, giving Audrey a grateful smile when the girl returned with some food and drinks, both of them ending up sprawled on Mal's bed as they poured over the plans, Lonnie and Jane joining them for a few hours before the two girls headed back to their rooms to get some sleep.

When it turned eleven Mal frowned to herself, "Evie isn't back yet. I hope she's okay."

"If she's not back by midnight we'll go looking for her." Audrey offered, "It's her first day in Auradon, her and the boys are probably taking the chance to explore."

"I hope so." Mal nodded, "I think it'd be nice for them to actually get to know the place somewhat before school starts."

"Let's hope she's back before midnight though-if someone like Chad catches her he'll go and tell Fairy Godmother and you know how she is about curfew."

"I think she'll cut the VK's a bit of slack, to start with."

"I'm sure she will." Audrey sighed, "Let's finish up for the night anyway, we have school in the morning, we have choir first thing, we need to teach everyone the choreography for the dance with the song. And you have cheer leading practice after morning lessons and I'll probably be there watching and drafting up some stuff. We need some sleep-if Evie get's back on time that is."  
Mal nodded, sighing as she slipped off the bed, gathering up scraps of paper and filing them all away before tucking them into a folder that she slipped under her bed.

"It'll be cold." Audrey stated after a moment, grabbing two jackets and tossing one to Mal, "We should head outside, start looking for Evie."

"Right." Mal nodded quickly, shrugging the dark purple jacket on quickly. "You sure you're coming with me?" her slight smile turned teasing, "You know how important your beauty sleep is." in response to that Mal got one of Audrey's slippers thrown at her head, the future Queen laughing and ducking quickly.

"Shut up loser." Audrey was grinning. "When have I ever left you to do the fun stuff on your own?"

"True." Mal grinned, grabbing her own shoes from under her bed and tugging them on quickly. "You ready to go?"

"Of course." and together the two girls left the room, Mal tucking her key into her pocket as they headed down the stairs and out to the courtyard where they'd greeted the four Isle kids earlier that day.

"The question is." Mal stated after a moment of looking around, "Where the hell would they have gone? Where do we even start to look? Do you think they're on school grounds?"

"I have no idea." Audrey admitted, "What would you do if you were them?"

"I dunno." Mal groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip as she thought, "I know I'd want to explore though.. maybe... Auradon is so different and they're bound to have questions. Maybe they'd want to find out more about their parents from our views I dunno. I'm not exactly an Isle kid even if I was born there."

"Maybe the museum then-if I wanted to know more about why they were locked away that's where I'd go."

"Let's head in that direction then." Mal nodded, smiling at Audrey, "And let's hope we're right."

Together the two girls started walking, they had just left the school grounds when they saw the group of four running in the direction of the school, and Mal exchanged a grin with Audrey, "C'mon." she grabbed the other girls hand, pulling her along with her, "Hey guys!"

"What-what the hell what are you two doing out here?" Braeden's voice was tense.

"We realized Evie wasn't back yet and we figured we should try and find you guys-don't want you getting in trouble on your first day." Audrey spoke up.

"You're not gonna turn us in for being out past curfew?" Carlos' voice was hesitant.

"Of course not." Mal scoffed at that thought, "You think you guys are the only ones to sneak out?"

Braeden smirked, "You sneak out often?"

"Are you kidding?" Mal snorted, "You should see the parties Audrey and I threw at the Enchanted Lake, half of the school always snuck out to join us."

"What can I say, we know how to have fun-"

"Remember last one." Mal grinned, "When I stole Chad's clothes after he jumped in the lake because he'd called Lonnie a weak little girl?"

"Oh god." Audrey laughed, "He had to run all the way back in his swim trunks."

"Sounds like you guys do know how to have fun, didn't expect that." Jay smirked, "Gonna throw any parties soon?"

"I wish." Mal shook her head, "I'm way to busy at the moment. I've got to help plan Family day and the Coronation. I don't have time to throw parties right now."

"That's kinda a shame." Evie grinned, "I love parties."

"Maybe after the Coronation." Mal grinned, "There'll be a celebration right after of course, but maybe a few days later we could have a midnight bash at the lake."

"That'd be cool." Evie grinned, "Y'know you guys really aren't so bad-"

"Not goodie two shoes like we were expecting." Braeden winked at Mal, "You've got some bad in you."

"I prefer to call it mischief. Now come on you guys we should get back to school, classes start tomorrow, and if you're late you'll get in trouble."

"You mean we have to be on time?" Jay groaned, "You've gotta be kidding, if we were on time to school in the Isle we'd be punished."

"Things are different here." Audrey shook her head, "At least try and be punctual."

"We'll try." Braeden nodded.

"No promises though." Carlos grinned slightly, and with that the six teenagers headed back towards the school together, parting ways to head to their dorms.


	8. Tourney Practice

Mal was, as usual, the first awake in the morning. She dressed as quietly as she could, checking her schedule before sighing and heading to the choir room, meeting with the choir mistress, Miss Lenore, and giving her the folder she'd dedicated to the opening number. As usual Audrey was the second to arrive, she was always perfectly punctual.

Once the room was filled, with Mal's friends acting as a barrier to keep a certain Charming away from her-really she didn't understand how he could be so consistent. He knew she didn't like him, and it wasn't like he actually liked her, he liked the fact that she was going to be Queen, and yet he still pestered her. She was certain she was the only reason he was in the choir. In any case Miss Lenore quickly got them started with practicing the song and planning the choreography, and it was a good start to the day, though Mal was tired in most of her classes. Thankfully the teachers seemed to be willing to be somewhat lenient with her because she was under a lot of pressure with Family Day and the Coronation coming up.

By the time morning classes were over Mal was ridiculously relieved, and she and Audrey headed out to the Tourney field together, Audrey parting ways with her to head to the changing rooms while Mal headed up to the bleachers, watching the tryouts for the Tourney team, and she thoroughly enjoyed the show she had to admit, her eyes following the VK's-Jay in particular, though Braeden seemed pretty good too. He wasn't quite so rough as the other boy though, and she smiled to herself when the Coach welcomed Jay and Braeden to the team, though she did frown slightly when his gaze turned to Carlos and he asked if he'd ever considered band and everyone else laughed. A look at Aziz and a little wave made the boy give her a small nod before speaking up.

"Coach I can work with him if you want." That earned a few surprised looks from the VK's and a glare from Chad, but Mal grinned as she watched the Coach nod and the team get back to work."

She ducked out of sight when Chad turned his head and looked towards her, though it was a moment too slow because he spotted her and started jogging towards the bleachers before stopping and pulling a face when Coach called him back.

Then there was movement beside her and she looked up startled, smiling slightly when she saw Evie sitting next to her. "Oh hey." she grinned, "I didn't expect to see you here-"

"I'm here for the boys." Evie told her with a small smile "I saw you getting that boy who's gonna help Carlos' attention."

"I-" Mal flushed, "He'd have probably offered to help anyways I just... before you guys came here I made sure that some of the less stuck up students would be willing to help you guys adjust."

"That's actually really sweet of you." Evie admitted, "I didn't think people would be so nice."

"We're not all like Chad." Mal shook her head, "There are some students who are anti-VK's but most of the students here and just kinda nervous. It was different with me because I grew up here, you guys actually grew up with your parents. We just have to prove that you guys aren't evil."

"Y'know on the Isle that'd be an insult." Evie pointed out.

"What's it like there? I mean, your mom's the Evil Queen right? What's that like?"

"It..." Evie looked hesitant before she spoke, "She wants what's best for me. My mom always says I have to be beautiful and marry a Prince with a bi-"

"Ah." Mal held up a hand, "Say no more I know the type. And they're idiots. I assume she's the reason you tried to talk to Chad at first."

"I... he's a Prince."

"Yeah, and a royal pain in the ass. Believe me you're better off staying away from boys like him." Mal shook her head, "He's arrogant and vain and a cheater. The only reason he'd go out with you would be to use you. I dunno how he's so horrible, Queen Ella and her husband are lovely people."

"But if I don't find a Prince my mother would be so disappointed." Evie looked insanely downcast at that, "It's all she's ever wanted for me."

"I'm sure there's other stuff you'd be good at." Mal's voice was reassuring, "Don't let what your mom wants for you dictate who you are. My mom and dad always say that as long as I'm true to my own heart I'll be fine, I think that's good advice."

"I... it does sound nice." Evie flushed slightly and smiled hesitantly. "I don't know what I'm best at though... I can make clothes-"

"Then maybe try something with that." Mal hummed thoughtfully, "In fact, my outfit for Family Day could use some work."

"Really?" Evie perked up, "I could help."

"If it's good I'll give you $50."

"You'll pay me?" the shock in Evie's voice made Mal laugh.

"Duh, of course I'll pay you. And I'll make sure everyone knows who's work it is"

"Oh thank you!" Evie's smile lit up her face and the blue haired girl hugged Mal tightly, "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, hey it's okay." Mal hugged her back laughing softly. "Just make sure it looks good okay?"

"I will!" Evie's smile was infectious, Mal had to admit. "I'll need to see the dress-"

"Well, I need to grab some stuff from my locker once practice is over-I always watch to support Audrey but she takes forever showering and changing so I always head to my locker ahead of her, you can come with me if you like, I have the original sketches for the dress in a book there, so you can look before you can actually get your hands on the real thing."

"I'd like that."

"Good." Mal glanced back towards the fields, eyes focusing on Braeden as he ran, but she pulled her gaze away quickly, spotting Audrey, and the other girl was gathering up her things. "And I believe practice is pretty much over anyways."

"Awesome." Evie grinned as she stood up at the same time as Mal, "I can't wait to get to work on your clothes!" together the two girls headed down to the field, meeting Audrey half way.

"Hey Mal, Evie." Audrey slung her bag over her shoulder, "What do you think about the additions to the team?"

"I think they'll be good." Mal grinned, "It's about time we got some new blood after all. Though Jay and Braeden might have to take a look at the rule book."

"That'll be interesting." Evie giggled, "We don't usually follow rules on the Isle."

"They'll be fine I'm sure. And Aziz is gonna help Carlos-"

"And let me guess." Audrey grinned, "You'll be checking up with him to make sure it goes well."

"Hush, let me have this. I know it's only day one but I think things are going pretty well. Oh Evie, how was Remedial Goodness?"

"Boring." Evie admitted, "The questions were ridiculous."

"Blame Grammy." Audrey rolled her eyes, "She might be under house arrest but they couldn't kick her off the Council or the school board. She hates all things Villain related."

"You don't sound like you're super close." Evie's voice was almost curious and Audrey shrugged, "I love her but I don't like her y'know? She always put a lot of pressure on me as a kid, god only knows what would have happened if I hadn't met Mal when I did. She's the one who taught me that it's okay to have fun and not be perfect."

"What can I say." Mal grinned, "I'm a fun person."

"I guess you guys have been friends for a long time."

"Best friends. Audrey was my second friend after I came here, my first being Jane-"

"Oh, Fairy Godmother's daughter? She came to speak to her mom in Remedial Goodness today."

"Yeah. Jane's a nice girl-and a great friend. But Audrey and I just hit it off right away, mom loves telling the story of how the first day we met Audrey pushed me in the Fountain in the gardens at home."

"That doesn't sound like something a friend would do."

"It was an accident." Audrey pouted, "We were playing chase and Mal was running along the edge of the fountain."

Evie laughed at that, "It sounds nice, growing up here."

"I was lucky." Mal nodded, "Believe me I know how lucky I have it."

"She does." Audrey nodded, "It's why she's so obsessed with getting kids off the Isle. This is just the trial run. Pretty sure she plans on bringing more and more kids off as time goes on."

"Of course. I just couldn't do it all at once, people would kick off if I did."

"You really do care." Evie's expression was soft as she looked at Mal.

"She does." Audrey glanced back towards the other cheerleaders, who were heading towards the changing rooms. "I should go shower and get changed you two-I'll see you both later?"

"Sure." Evie nodded, giving a small wave as Audrey headed off before she and Mal started heading back towards the lockers, where Mal quickly pulled out the book with her dress designs in, handing it to Evie, "The page with the bookmark in has my dress design."

"I'll look at it as soon as I can. I have science next."

"You know how to get to class?" yeah, yeah I do." Evie nodded, smiling brightly, "Thank you Mal, really thank you. For everything."

"My pleasure." Mal grabbed Evie's hand and squeezed gently, "Have fun in science class."

"I will." Evie grinned, taking the book and darting away.

Mal watched her go, smiling lightly before letting out a startled noise when a hand tapped her shoulder and she span around quickly, "Holy-" oh crap. "Chad, you scared the living daylights out of me." wonderful. And now she didn't have anyone else around to act as a buffer."

"Sorry Lorri." Chad leaned against the locker next to her, "Y'know Princess I really don't get what you see in those guys, like, they're Villains why do you bother-"

"Because I happen to have come from the Isle too Chad-"

"Yeah but you were raised here, you're not like them." Chad waved a hand dismissively, "You belong here." he reached out, grabbing one of her curls and wrapping it around his finger in a way that made her want to push him away-but no. No nice and calm, she had to stay nice and calm. Breath in and out.

"And they could too if you give them a chance-"

"Oh come on Lorri did you see that guy on the field today? They're dangerous-"

"Oh shut up." Mal groaned, "So Jay was a bit rough-"

"A bit rough! He barged me and hurt my shoulder, they're dangerous Lorri."

"Anyone can be dangerous, stop acting like coming from the Isle makes them worse-"

"They were raised by Villains Lorri, their parents would probably try and kill us."

"That doesn't mean anything Chad-"

"It means something." Chad moved his hand from Mal's hair to her shoulder, "Stay away from them-"

"Chad remove your hand from my shoulder."

"Lorri-"

"The Princess asked you to move your hand." a hand was on Chad's shoulder and the blond was being spun around, and Mal's eyes widened when she saw that Braeden was stood behind the Prince.


	9. Conversations

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chad glared at Braeden, shoving the green haired boys hand off his shoulder, "Don't touch me."

"Huh, funny." Braeden raised an eyebrow, "Here I thought I heard the Princess telling you to do the same and you didn't listen."

"Lorri was just-"

"Chad-" Mal closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Please leave right now, before you're late to class."

"But-"

"Chad if you don't leave right now I will lose my temper and I'll do something worse than turn you into a pumpkin!"

"But Lorri-"

"Magic strong and tru-" and Chad fled as soon as Mal raised her hand and started to speak.

"Well that was interesting." Braeden was smirking slightly as he watched Chad run off, "You know I thought you Auradon kids were supposed to be good, so why's that guy such-"

"A jackass." Mal shrugged, "I honestly don't know where he gets it from. Most of the kids here okay but some aren't so easy to be around I won't lie." she focused on Braeden, "Thanks for stepping in when you did, though I feel the need to point out that I can handle him."

"I'm sure you can." Braeden leaned against the lockers, looking at her curiously, "He seems to pester you a lot-"

"Oh yeah." Mal nodded, "A lot. He's been trying to get me to go out with him since we were like seven and he found out I was the future Queen of Auradon, apparently he likes the idea of being King or whatever. Never mind the fact that he spends most of his free time going from girl to girl using them to do his homework or cheating on whichever poor girl he's asked out most recently."

"Sounds like a true Prince." Braeden snorted, "I can't imagine why you don't like him."

"Even if I did I wouldn't agree to a date until after the Coronation." Mal shook her head, "I have so much going on, stuff like that has to wait. My schedule is way too freaking full."

"Of course, you probably have a lot on your plate." Braeden nodded, "Especially with helping us settle in."

"I just really want this to work out." Mal admitted, smiling softly, "This is my first act as future Queen, it's important."

"I bet." Ben nodded, "So how many times have you used magic against him?"

"Only a couple, never puts him off for long." Mal laughed, "Which is a crying shame."

"Must be weird, having magic."

"Pretty cool yeah-oh that does remind me. Tomorrow you should have a free spot first lesson, that's when Magic classes are held, they're optional obviously. I stopped taking them last year but you and Evie should go, I can come for the first-"

"I don't have magic."

"Oh.. but I thought.. your mom's Maleficent right?"

"Yeah... technically." Braeden shrugged, "I was adopted, kinda, she took me in and claimed me as her own when I was like five. Evie probably has magic, I don't." Braeden shrugged, "Not like having magic makes much difference on the Isle."

"Right." Mal nodded, her face flushing, "Sorry I didn't know."

"It's no big deal." Ben shrugged.

"Still... it's a shame... magic is amazing I just thought... but it doesn't matter."

"I'm still interested in it... I just don't have it." Ben leaned slightly closer, "Seeing something like the Fairy Godmother's Wand in action would be pretty cool."

"Yeah." Mal laughed, "Well you'll probably get the chance to see it at the Coronation."

"The Coronation?"

"Yeah, she'll use it to Bless me when I'm crowned Queen." Mal shrugged, "It's not a big deal really."

"I'd like to see that. So... we're actually invited?"

"Of course." Mal nodded, "You'll be watching from up on the balcony."

"Right." Braeden nodded, "Is there any chance we can get closer? I just... like, it'd be cool to see it closer, you know, so we can just sort of soak up all that goodness?"

"I'm sorry but no." Mal shook her head, "Only the other royals and Fairy Godmother and Jane will be in the Coronation Hall during the Coronation... everyone else will be on the balcony."

"Seriously. That sucks." Braeden frowned, "Not even your friends?"

"Audrey will be there anyway because she's the heir or Auroria. And so will Lonnie and Jane... I mean... it'd be nice for you guys to be down there but I can't... the only exception would be if I had a boyfriend, he'd be up front next to the steps, but I don't have one so I mean-"

"Oh? That-"

"Mal!" Audrey joined them at a near sprint, "What are you doing Mal? We're supposed to be in class in like, two minutes."

"Oh crap." Mal cursed under her breath, "Braeden I am so sorry I have to go-"

"Right." Braeden stepped back, nodding, "I'll see you around Princess." and with that Audrey was dragging Mal off, the two girls breaking int a run.

Thankfully they made it to class on time, both of them sliding into their seats, giggling as they did, before Mal spotted Jay sat next to Carlos. After glancing at the teacher, who was setting up for the lesson she twisted in her seat, grinning slightly as she waved at the two boys, "Hey you two." she pitched her voice low, "Congrats on getting into the team Jay."

"Thanks." Jay gave a small smirk as he looked towards her, "Coach wants me to talk to him after school."

"And Aziz asked me to come to the Tourney field too." Carlos spoke up.

"That's great." Mal grinned, "I might come and watch you guys if that's okay."

"Uh... I don't mind." Carlos grinned slightly.

"Mallory." Mr Jones' voice cut through the teenagers discussion quickly, "You are not Queen yet and I do believe you should be focusing on the lesson."

"Right, sorry Mr Jones." Mal turned back around, "I was just making sure the new kids feel welcome."

"Of course." the teacher nodded, "But now is the time for education."

"Of course sir." Mal gave him her most winning smile, tucking a silver curl behind her ear as the lesson started, exchanging looks with Audrey, who leaned close when Mr Jones turned his back.

"What was that about earlier, you're always first to class, we were almost late today, Lonnie texted me and said you weren't here so I came straight to your locker."

"I was talking to Braeden." Mal admitted in a whisper.

"But why?"

"Chad was being himself, tried to corner me and Braeden stepped in, after I scared Chad away we just got talking."

"It's not like you Mal, especially not at the moment."

"We still made it in time right." Mal raised an eyebrow, "It's fine Audrey."

"As long as you say so." Audrey gave a small smile, "I know you've got a lot on your shoulders at the moment."  
"I'm coping Aud's. I promise I'd tell you if anything changed."

"I know. I trust you Mal." Audrey reached out, squeezing Mal's arm gently before they focused on the class once more.  
By the time the class was over Mal was relieved to be able to take a break for lunch, but the break didn't last long enough before there were more classes-Mal was determined to keep her grades up even if she'd be Queen soon, she had a reputation to maintain even if it made her far more stressed out than she'd like.

Thankfully the school day didn't drag out too long and soon enough classes were finished, and Audrey headed off to their room-she had to get changed before meeting with Lonnie and Jane to discuss their Coronation gowns, and Mal headed to the Tourney field, where Jay was already sat talking to Coach and Carlos was with Aziz practicing sprinting.

She focused mostly on Carlos, watching the smaller of the two boys as he took off running, and then she heard barking and her gaze sought out the source of the noise and she laughed when she saw a familiar brown furred little dog... only to realize that Carlos was looking terrified as he ran-and he ran straight past Aziz... and she rushed off the bleachers quickly as Carlos ran into the trees, dude chasing him, waving off Aziz when he startled and realized the same thing as she did.

"I'll handle it!" she called quickly, following the VK into the woods, "Carlos! Dude! Dude c'mere boy! Stop chasing Carlos!" she nearly tripped as reached them, Carlos having climbed up a tree, clinging to the trunk as Dude barked at him.

"Mallory!" Carlos' voice was heart wrenchingly terrified. "Mallory help me."

"Carlos! Carlos calm down." she reached down, grabbing the scruff of Dude's neck to stop him "It's okay Carlos he won't hurt you."

"What are you talking about that things's a killer! It was chasing me down to try and rip out my throat! They're vicious pack animals."

"What?" Mal frowned, scooping the dog up quickly, "Who told you that Carlos?"

"My mother, she's a dog expert, a dog yellerer."

"A-" Mal shook her head, "Dog yellerer? I think that's a made up word." she shifted her grip on Dude so she could scratch his head, "He's not gonna hurt you."

"Why are you holding it! It's gonna kill you!"

"Have you-Carlos have you ever met a dog before?" Mal asked softly.

"Of course not."

"Right then." Mal sighed, "Dude, meet Carlos, Carlos, this is Dude. He's the Campus mutt. He's a stray, most of us feed him scraps and stuff."

"He.." Carlos looked hesitant as he looked at her and the dog, "He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." and Mal smiled as he slowly climbed down from the tree, inching closer, "Jeeze, he.. he's a good boy isn't he?" he reached out slowly, scratching the dogs head before she carefully handed Dude to him, watching the way Carlos held dude, stroking him with a surprised look on his face.

"He is." Mal nodded, "I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you he just wanted to say hello."

"He's actually pretty nice." Carlos was smiling as he slowly sat down, still stroking Dude.

"It still surprises me how rough you guys had it on the Isle." Mal admitted quietly.

"It... we don't exactly get lots of belly rubs." he looked away from Mal as he said that.

"Listen." Mal hesitated before moving to sit next to him "If you and Dude get along why don't you keep him? No one will mind, he doesn't have an owner, and honestly it kinda looks like he chose you." she gave him a gentle smile, "What do you think?"

"I... that'd be nice." Carlos admitted quietly, "You really think it'd be okay?"

"I know so." Mal nodded seriously "Now listen I should be getting back to my room-I wanna see my friends if they're not already gone, but if you like you can come and talk to me whenever... and you take good care of Dude for me okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I will." Carlos smiled brightly at her, "Thank you Mallory-"

"Mal, it's Mal Carlos. My friends call me Mal."

"Friends?" Carlos' voice was hesitant, "Are we... friends?"

"I like to think we could be. If you'd like."

"I..."

"Just think about it Carlos. I'll see you around yeah?" Yeah, yeah I guess so." Carlos smiled shyly, "I'll see you later... Mal."


	10. A slice of life

Mal returned to her rooms with a definite bounce in her step, and she grinned when she saw Audrey, Lonnie and Jane gathered in the room, dresses laid out on the bed. "Hey guys." she gave an eager little wave as she shut the door behind her, "Hey guys, where's Evie?"

"She went to hang out with the other VK's." Lonnie announced, "She seems nice though-"

"She's super smart too, she really showed Mr Deley." Jane added with a small grin.

"That's great." Mal smiled as she moved to her bed and sat down, "You guys looking at your dresses for Family day?"

"Yeah. Do you think mom'll let me get my hair done like you guys?" Jane's voice was hopeful, "You convinced her to let me grow it."

"I don't think even I can convince her to let you dye your hair." Mal admitted with a wry grin, "But hey, you look great anyway."

"My mom's insisting that I go back to my natural color for the Coronation." Lonnie added, tugging at her newly pale pink curls, "Thanks for doing my hair by the way."

"Not a problem I love experimenting." Mal grinned, "So, you guys got your dresses ready for the Coronation?"

"Nearly. Mom's gonna bring it with her when she comes for the Coronation, god knows what I'll do if it doesn't fit right."

"Mine's ready." Jane piped up, "I actually really like it."

"As usual Merryweather and Flora are arguing over what color it should be." Audrey let out an exaggerated sigh, "It's a nightmare with those two. Mom promised to bring it for me a couple of days early so any alterations can be made."

"Mine's still being perfected." Mal admitted, "It doesn't feel quite right yet and it's got to be perfect."

"You nervous? It's gonna be the first time that you'll have cameras pointed at you, you know, other than for private pictures and things." Lonnie leaned forward, "Have you decided what you'll do with your hair?"

"Not sure yet. Mom wants me to have it natural I know." Mal reached up, wrapping silver locks around her fingers. "Dad's worried that whoever my biological parents are they might figure it out if they see pictures of me all over the news."

"They'll be locked up on the Isle though." Jane frowned, "It's not like they'll be able to hurt you."

"I know, but you know my dad. He worries, to him I'm still his baby girl."

"Mal you'll never be anything other than his baby girl." Audrey grinned, "And be honest, you wouldn't want to would you? You love having your dad dote on you like he does."

"Sometimes." Mal laughed, "Sometimes I do. But sometimes it makes me want to scream, I'm not a baby anymore, it won't be long before I become the Queen of Auradon for goodness sake, he could back off just a tiny little bit."

"And even when you're the Queen he'll still call you his little darling." Lonnie said in a sing song voice, "Face it Mal, he's never gonna change. He's gonna be fussing over you when you're old and grey-and god forbid you find a boyfriend-"

"Lonnie!" Mal blushed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the girl, who caught it and tossed it back, "Come on Mal, you could literally have any guy you wanted, you're gonna be Queen-"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys I'm not bothering with anything like that until after the Coronation."

"Ah yes, our beloved future Queen doesn't do such lowly things as date boys-"

"Audrey!"

"Oh come on Mal, you haven't even had a crush since Li'l Shang-"

"Oh my goodness you had a crush on my big brother?" Lonnie nearly squealed at that, "Mal!"

"It wasn't a crush!" Mal yelped, "I just... he was nice to me. I.. wanted to learn how to use a sword so he helped me practice a lot. He actually told me I should keep practicing with you by the way Lonnie."

"That sounds pretty fun actually." Lonnie grinned, "I might try out for Swords and Shields when it starts up again."

"I would but I'm gonna have a full enough schedule as it is." Mal gave a wry smile. "What with being the Queen."

"I don't envy you." Jane admitted, "You're always super busy these days."

"Dedicated." Audrey grinned at Mal, "She's gonna be great."

"Duh." Lonnie grinned, "I don't think many people doubt that."

"Only idiots like my Grammy-oh and that Chi Fu-"

"Ugh." Lonnie pulled a face, "You should hear some of my mom's rants about him, she hates that guy."

"Yeah I think most people do." Jane snorted, "I've even heard my mom swear about him and you know my mom, she's like, the  
hardest person to annoy."

"I remember the time he insisted my mom and dad should marry me off before I take the throne." Mal snorted, "Like, can you imagine the nerve of that guy?"

"I can remember your dads reaction." Lonnie smirked, "Dad had to stop mom from high fiving your dad."

"He literally picked him up and threw him out of the council room." Audrey's voice was distant, as if reminiscing about fond memories."

"Yeah, it's hard to forget, that made front page news." Mal grinned at the memory too. "Everyone was so careful about asking him anything about me for weeks afterwards."

"It really was a beautiful thing." Lonnie grinned, "Think you'll turn any Councillors into anything?"

"Nah, I'm better with my temper than dad-"

"Mal, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to have a worse temper than your dad, no offense." Jane pointed out, "He's a great King but I mean... he does have a temper."

"You're not wrong." Mal shrugged, "He does his best to control it these days though, he's never yelled at mom or me."

"Only at people who treat you or her badly." Lonnie grinned, "He definitely has certain triggers for his anger from what I've heard and most of them are about you two."

"The scariest I've ever seen him was at your fifth birthday." Audrey frowned, "Not that I blame him, Grammy was way out of line."

"She really was." Lonnie frowned, "And she was totally wrong too. Sure you're not the picture perfect Princess but that just makes you a better person."

"Thanks." Mal gave a small smile, "It's nice, knowing that you guys think that-"

"So what if you used to be an Isle kid." Jane scoffed, "You're an Auradon girl now, you're as good as it gets..."

"With a bit of mischief added in, just to make things interesting." Audrey grinned, "I dread to think of what life would have been like without Mal around."

"I know right." Mal grinned, "I'm the life of the party. Speaking of parties, do you think there'll be a party after the game tomorrow?"

"I don't think so." Lonnie shook her head, "Even if we win it's the first game of the year."

"Shame, could have been nice for the VK's to experience an Auradon bash-"

"You mean a Mal bash." Jane laughed, "Your parties are always the best Mal."

"I so don't have time to do party arrangements at the moment." Mal snorted, shaking her head, "I'd have got you to plan it."

"Ah yes." Lonnie spoke up dramatically, "Leave us with all the hard work why don't you your Queenliness." the four girls dissolving into giggles at that.

When the four girls checked the time, hours later they were all shocked to realize that it was heading towards midnight, and Jane rushed off to bed, Lonnie rushing off with her, though the girl had said something about meeting down in the kitchens to get a midnight snack, which Audrey and Mal had both turned down, they'd had a late night the night before, and they were both tired enough already. They did consider staying up for Evie, but two nights in a row was pushing it and she was undoubtedly with the boys so she'd be fine.

Sure enough they both woke up briefly to hear Evie returning to the room, but they didn't stay awake for long, and they both fell back asleep again fairly quickly and the next time they woke up was early in the morning, and much to Mal's surprise Evie was already awake, leaving Audrey as the only one sleeping.

"Hey Evie." she gave a tired smile as she climbed out of bed, "You okay? You were pretty late last night."

"Yeah, I was with the boys... I... you and Audrey have been so welcoming but... still the boys are like my family y'know."

"I kinda get it. Audrey is pretty much a sister to me, like, Jane and Lonnie are my friends and I love them, but Audrey is the one I'm closest too, I tell her even more than I tell my parents."

"They're my brothers." Evie gave an almost shy smile, "My only real friends."

"Well then, who knows maybe you'll find more friends as time goes on right?"

"I hope so." Evie suddenly looked nervous. "Braeden said about Magic class? He said you said you might come-"

"Of course." Mal nodded quickly, "I have a free period this morning so I can totally come if you want me to. Jane will probably be there, there doesn't tend to be that many of us who attend."

"You will?" Evie looked incredibly relieved, "I.. thank you Mal. I just... I've not... I mean we don't exactly have magic on the Isle. I don't know... I know my mom used magic potions and stuff but I don't know if I can do spells."

"Well you'll see today, it doesn't matter much either way." Mal's voice was reassuring as she moved to her closet and opened it, looking through it, humming thoughtfully before selecting a dress, it was one of her few clothes that weren't purple, a light blue dress with pastel yellow lace on the skirt. "Did you get the chance to look at my Family day dress?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Evie grinned, grabbing her own clothes out, "Is it based on your moms dress from-"

"Yeah, it's based on the dress... so is my Coronation gown actually."

"Let me have a good look at the dress and I'll see what I can do."

"Of course." Mal grinned and pulled out a second dress, which was a deep blue color, like the one her father tended to wear, but the design was very similar to her mothers dress, albeit simpler, the skirt wasn't quite so puffy, and it was much shorter, it would come to just below her knees. "Think you can do anything."

"Oh I can work with this." Evie took the dress from Mal with a grin, "I can work some magic on this Mal-"

"Possibly literally." Mal grinned. "But save it for later okay? We have classes to get to, and I have a Sleeping Beauty to wake up, which believe me is no small task." that made Evie giggle, and Audrey's reaction when Mal whacked her with a pillow turned those giggles into full on belly aching laughs, especially when the Princess started chasing Mal around the room with her own pillow screaming very loudly about how she was going to murder the future Queen of Auradon.


	11. Magic lessons

Thanks to the three girls impromptu pillow war Evie and Mal were slightly later than they should have been leaving their room, though Evie somehow looked perfect as always, her hair styled neatly and her clothes perfectly neat while Mal was still running a brush through her hair as they raced through the halls of the school.

By the time the two girls reached the classroom where Magic lessons were held they were both out of breath and leaning on one another, even as Mal opened the classroom door and stepped into it, grinning when they saw Jennifer, who raised an eyebrow at the sight of them both.

"Mallory! My goodness you look like you've just rolled out of bed." she was smiling though, "Dare I ask why?"

"Sorry Fairy Godmother." Mal glanced at Evie, "I woke up Audrey this morning and she didn't like how I woke her up... it may have turned into a bit of a pillow war, I was entirely innocent of course, all I did was hit Audrey with a pillow there's no crime in that."

"Well, you're on time girls, so you're not in any trouble." Jennifer shook her head, smiling fondly, "Evie, I assume you want to see if you can learn magic? I assumed that Braeden would be here too."

"He doesn't have magic." Mal explained quickly, "We talked about it yesterday and he told me he doesn't have magic so there's no point in him coming."

"And you Mal? I wasn't expecting to see you here, you've already passed this class with flying colors."

"I know, but I came along to give Evie some moral support." Mal smiled lightly at the small grin Evie gave her. "Is Jane gonna be here?"

"Oh no, she's on the catering team for Family Day." Jennifer smiled at the girls, "She's helping sort out all of the food. She did ask me to tell you that she sent out the note to everyone in the choir about their outfits."

"Thank goodness." Mal grinned, "One less thing for me to worry about."

"What exactly is Family day?" Evie's voice was slightly hesitant, "You mentioned it before but I never bothered checking what it was in that book you gave us."

"Oh, right Family Day is pretty much what it sounds like." Mal shrugged, "It's in like, three weeks, kids families can come and visit them."

"Oh." Evie's smile was slightly strained, "I guess our parents aren't invited."

"I... I'm sorry." Mal shook her head, glancing at Jennifer, who was frowning too.

"I'm afraid they're too dangerous to be allowed to visit."

"It's okay." Evie shrugged, "I get it. Our parents aren't exactly nice people."

"Still it sucks." Mal reached out and grabbed Evie's hand, squeezing gently and silently vowing to find a way to let the four VK's speak to their parents, even if it was just via video call. She'd discuss it with Jennifer, there had to be a way after all.

"Anyway." Jennifer clapped her hands together, smiling brightly again, "Shall we see if you have Magic then Evie?"

"Yeah." Evie perked up slightly, "I know my mom used magic but most of it was like, potions and stuff."

"Well. We'll start with a simple spell if you'd like. If you can use magic you may even progress well enough to make your own spells or do it without any incantation at all but for now... Mal, would you like to do a demonstration?"

"I can do that." Mal hummed thoughtfully. "Magic bright and magic true, make my hair a pastel blue." she pointed at her hair, grinning as she felt the familiar tingle of magic, and Evie gasped loudly, darting forward quickly.

"Oh my goodness." she grabbed one of the pale blue curls that now graced Mal's head, running her fingers through the hair with a wide eyed glee "That is so cool!"

"The incantation has to rhyme for it to work." Mal told Evie, "Since it's your first time why don't you try it on my hair, I can fix it up super quick if it doesn't work."

"Uh, okay." Evie smiled slowly, clearly thinking before she closed her eyes and spoke, pointing at Mal, "Come now magic... from the beyond, make Mal's hair a pretty blond." and Evie's eyes flashed and then she let out a bright happy laugh, and Jennifer was clapping her hands.

"Wonderful work Evie!" And Mal reached up to grab one of her curls, tugging it down so she could see and laughing, it was a pale blonde, possibly a bit too pale for her tastes but Evie was so excited and there was no way in hell that Mal was going to crush her over something so petty.

"Oh my god Evie you did it." she let go of the curl, darting to the other girl and hugging her tightly, "It looks great!"

"I did it!" Evie was beaming, "I actually did it!"

"Y'know what I'm keeping it like this." Mal stated firmly, "All day, possibly for the next few days, Evie it looks great."

"I didn't think I'd really be able to do it." Evie admitted, "I... I actually did though this.. this is so cool."

"We'll have you able to use your magic much easier soon enough Evie." Jennifer's voice was proud, "Soon you'll be as good as my own daughter, perhaps even as good as Mal."

"This is the best thing ever." Evie was still laughing giddily, "I can't wait to tell the others."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they've got Tourney after lunch and we should both have free periods then so if you want we can go and watch then?" Mal offered "Audrey probably won't be there, she'll be in her advanced dance class."

"That'd be great." Evie nodded eagerly.

"Wonderful." Jennifer clapped her hands together, "It really is wonderful to see you getting along so well, but I do believe we still have some time left in the class, so if we could focus-"

"Of course Fairy Godmother." Evie straightened up instantly, "I'm ready to learn."

The rest of the lesson was spent with Evie practising, coming up with spells a focused look on her face, Mal occasionally interjecting to suggest an appropriate rhyme were it was needed.

By the time the class had ended both girls were in high spirits, splitting up to go to their separate classes.

After lunch they met up again at the Tourney field, Evie sliding onto the bench Mal was sat on in the bleachers with slightly thoughtful frown on her lips, "Mal. I... you know you warned me about Chad." her voice was hesitant, "He... yesterday he asked me to meet him after classes out here and... he asked me out."

"Oh dear." Mal sighed as she focused on the other girl, "What's he done?"

"He... he wants me to do his homework for him. I... I know you warned me I just... he's a prince. If I-"

"Evie." Mal sighed, "Evie honey no matter what you do Chad is always gonna be Chad, you deserve better than him. You're smart enough to know that."

"My mom... she'd be so proud though-"

"Evie Chad won't be faithful, he'll dump you the second he finds some other poor girl to do his homework." Mal reached out, wrapping an arm around Evie's shoulder, "You deserve so so much better than an asshole like him Evie, believe me. Tell him to go away, find someone who actually likes you and doesn't try and use you."

"I..." Evie looked even more hesitant, "I think Doug was trying to ask me out too."

"Really?" Mal smiled, "Doug is a really nice guy-"

"But he's not a prince my mom-"

"You're not your mother." Mal spoke up firmly, "Evie you are so much better than her. You can't let what she'd want dictate all of your life choices. You're a good person, you deserve better than that. Now do you like Doug?"

"I-I don't know." Evie blushed, "He... he was really nice to me."

"Then maybe give him a chance." Mal suggested, "It can't do any harm right?"

"I... yeah." Evie nodded slowly, "I guess... one date couldn't hurt." Then she paused, "What about you? Braeden said you weren't gonna be dating anyone at all until after the Coronation."

"Braeden was right... I... I've never really had that much of a love life really." Mal admitted, "Most of the boys I've spent much time with are just friends, there's Chad but... he's too.. Chad, for me. The closest I've come was a crush on Lonnie's big brother but I'm over that now."

"So even if someone asked you out you'd say no?" Evie tilted her head. "That's kinda sad."

"I'm the future Queen of Auradon, I have to focus on my responsibilities right now." Mal shrugged, "I'm okay with that."

"Isn't there anyone you'd say yes to?" Evie tilted her head, "I mean.. at all?"

Mal shrugged, her gaze moving to the Tourney field and her eyes drifting towards a familiar head of green hair, but she shook her head, "Not until after the Coronation. I can't afford to be distracted and mess things up."

Evie followed Mal's gaze, a faint smile playing at her lips when she saw where the other girl was looking. "Braeden's a good guy at heart you know, a bit rough around the edges but-"

"Braeden?" Mal blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about Evie."

"I saw you looking at him." Evie nudged her with her shoulder, "He'd probably say yes if you asked-"

"Evie I can't." Mal sighed, "I... I swore that I wouldn't go on any dates until after the Coronation. Even if Braeden seems nice I'm not..." she shook her head, "It's not happening." she looked away, missing the disappointed look on the girls face, and then the flash of guilt in her eyes. "Anyway." she turned her head to look back at Evie, "You guys need to focus on settling in here. The boys should have their first game at the end of the week."

"Yeah." Evie nodded, "Yeah they do, Jay's really excited, Ben too.. though not quite so much as Jay is."

"I might say hi after training." Mal stated after a moment, "I've spoken to you, Braeden and Carlos but I haven't talked to Jay much."

"Carlos told us what you did for him." Evie spoke up with a small smile, "Pretty sure Dude is his new best friend now."

"I'm glad." Mal smiled, "It's a good thing I came to check in, Aziz is really nice but.. he's not the best with words and he'd have probably laughed at the idea of someone being scared of Dude."

"It meant a lot to Carlos, seriously." Evie smiled softly, "You've been amazing to all of us ever since we came here."

"I'm glad." Mal smiled softly, "I was scared I'd mess it all up."

"You haven't. You really really haven't."


	12. Fight time

Once training was over Mal and Evie headed down to the Tourney field together, reaching Jay quickly, the currently blonde haired Princess smiled warmly. "Hey Jay." she tucked a curl behind her ear, "How are you finding it here? Glad to be on the team?"

"It's pretty cool." Jay nodded, grinning slightly as he looked at the two Princesses, "You're looking very nice today your highness-"

"You can thank Evie for that." Mal grinned lightly, "She used her magic to make me blonde."

"Wait, seriously?" Jay's expression was shocked as his gaze turned to Evie. "You did that?"

"I did that." Evie laughed happily, "Looks good right?"

"That's awesome." Jay wrapped an arm around Evie's shoulder, "Looks like you're magical after all."

"I know right." Evie leaned into Jay's side, "I love Magic."

"It is pretty cool." Mal smiled, "Honestly though it's great to see you guys getting along okay here. I was worried at first but you  
guys all seem to be settling in okay."

"Mostly." Jay snorted, looking at something behind Mal, who turned her head to look and raised an eyebrow when she saw that Chad was stood next to Braeden, clearly trying and failing to start a fight over something.

"I feel like I should intervene." Mal sighed heavily, "Do I even want to know?"

"Yeah they really do not like each other," Jay seemed extremely amused, "Chad seems to have a grudge against Braeden for some reason."

"Because Braeden interrupted him yesterday." Mal shrugged, "Chad tends to throw hissy fits if he doesn't get all his own way. So, should I interfere?"

"Nah." Jay shrugged, "Braeden has this handled, he's really good at it, people just get more and more pissed at him and he just smirks and acts like their beneath him until they snap. You should have seen him and Harry Hook."

"I'm sure it'd have been an interesting sight." Mal rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Jay. "So, your first game is coming up. Are you nervous?"

"Nah." Jay grinned, "I'm gonna kick ass, and so are Braeden and Carlos."

"Where is Carlos, I don't see him around?"

"He's skipping to hang out with Dude." Jay grinned, "Pretty sure he's gonna replace all of us with that dog."

"I'm glad he's happy." Mal smiled slightly, "Pretty sure Dude chose him just as much as Carlos chose Dude."

"Seems kinda like that." Jay admitted, "I gotta say I like it here a lot more than I thought I would."

"I'm glad." Mal smiled, opening her mouth to speak again before there was a loud yell and she turned around to look at Braeden and Chad again, and her eyes widened when she saw that Chad was on the ground, looking furious as he scrambled back to his feet. "Oh no!" she took off running towards them, Jay and Evie close behind her, "What the hell is going on here?"

"He pushed me!" Chad pointed towards Braeden, who was glaring at the other teen as if he'd like to do more than just push him.

"You had it coming you stuck up arrogant-"

"Stop it!" Mal nearly skidded to a halt next to them, pushing them both back slightly as they tried to step towards eachother.

"Do you hear this Mallory?" Chad's voice was almost a snarl, "These are the people you want to trust-"

"Don't start a fight you can't finish."

"What started all this?" Mal demanded, "I want answers right now." she could see others turning to watch, see Coach Jenkins walking towards them. This was not good, not at all.

"The Isle runt was staring at you." Chad's voice almost made it sound like that was a criminal act "So I told him to cut it out."

"I was talking to his friends." Mal's eyes narrowed, "He was probably looking over at them, and how does that turn into this."

"He decided to point out that I'm nothing more than a disgusting self centered freakish villain." Braeden spat the words out,  
"That if my parents were Evil then I must be evil too, he called Carlos a pathetic runt, Jay a thief and Evie a gold digger. I didn't give a crap what he said about me but no one talks about my friends like that."

"Chad!" Mal gave him a furious look, "You can't..." she looked at Jay and Evie, Jay didn't look too fazed by it, but there was a flicker of hurt in his eyes, and Evie-crap Evie looked like she was about to cry. "I cannot believe you Chad! They've done nothing wrong! You know if I didn't know better I'd think you were the one who's parents were villains! If I hear you've said anything else about them I'll report you for bullying-"

"Oh come on Mallory, they're all freaks-" at that Braeden started to lunge at Chad, but Jay moved quickly, grabbing him from behind and holding him back.

"Screw you." Braeden's voice was filled with utter hate, "Screw you, you pathetic asshole. You're just a loser who think's he's special and that you're gods gift to girls, you're a cheating playboy and you seriously think that you're gonna wear down the Princess until she agrees to date you? Newsflash jackass you'd be lucky to end up with a pig." and Chad was lunging at that, making the most of the fact that Jay was holding Braeden back, that his arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn't lift them to shield his face.

Mal moved before she even knew what she was doing, throwing herself between the boys, then there was a sharp blinding pain and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, her eye throbbing, and she let out a pained noise, even as Evie was by her side pulling her so that she was sitting up, and Braeden and Jay were by her side too. Jay holding her shoulder to help steady her while Braeden crouched in front of her, pale faced and worried

"Oh god Mal, are you okay?" Evie's voice caught her attention and she turned her head slowly, still dazed.

"I... my-"

"You jumped in front of me." Braeden's voice was shocked, "You... Chad hit you instead of me by accident." and then Coach Jenkins was there, shoving past Braeden and crouching in front of her, reaching out quickly to brush her hair out of her face.

"Ice pack!" His voice was loud "From the first aid box, someone grab me one of the ice packs. How much does it hurt? Do you want to go to the Nurses office?"

"No." Mal shook her head quickly, "I... I wanna go back to my dorm please." as she spoke Aziz arrived carrying an ice pack, which the coach carefully pressed againt her eye.

"Are you sure?" his voice was concerned."

"Please."

"I'll take her." Evie stated quickly, "I share a room with her, I'll get her back and look after her."

"Thank you." the Coach nodded before turning to the boys. "And you are going to come to my office-wait where's Chad gone?"

"He ran away." Jay spat the words out, helping Mal to her feet with Evie's help, Braeden hovering behind the Coach looking incredibly guilty "The second he realized that he hit Mallory instead of Braeden he ran."

"I'll deal with him later." Coach decided, "Like I said you two, my office now. You girls go back to your dorm, I'll send a message to your teachers excusing you from the days lessons."

"Thank you." Evie wrapped an arm around Mal as Jay let go and stepped aside, "I'll look after Mal." She promised, quickly helping the Princess away from the Tourney Field and to their rooms, shielding her from peoples gazes as best she could, and shutting the door behind them when they finally reached their room, Mal moving towards her bed and flopping into it, still holding the ice pack to her face.

"How bad is it? Can you get me a mirror Evie?"

"Of course." Evie nodded, grabbing a mirror off Mal's bedside table and handing it to her quickly, "It's starting to swell, it'll probably bruise."

"Great." Mal pulled a face as she gently pulled the ice pack away from her face, looking in the mirror, it wasn't a pretty sight, her eyes was starting to swell up, already turning a nasty red color that she was sure would turn to an impressive black eye fairly quickly.

Wonderful, and with how long bruises took to fade on her skin she'd probably still be sporting a faded bruise on Family Day.

"Ugh." she groaned, shaking her head, "It looks horrible."

"I would say I'll cover it up with make up but I don't think that'll work well." Evie admitted, sitting down next to Mal, "I'm so sorry Mal. This..."

"It's Chad's fault." Mal shook her head, "And maybe Braeden's too, just a little bit. He didn't need to go back at Chad like that even if I do get why he was so angry."

"He didn't mean for you to get hurt." Evie shook her head, "He looked so upset when he realized what happened."

"Yeah I know he didn't." Mal sighed, "I jumped in front of him-"

"Which was real brave." Evie gave Mal a small smile, "Thank you. For protecting my friends... for standing up to us. It can't be easy with everything you're dealing with at the moment."

"I brought you guys here. It's my responsibility to look after you."

"That... we don't need you to look after us. We've looked after ourselves for a long time."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to." Mal shook her head, "I do honestly care. I want to help you guys. Really truly.  
And not just you, everyone on the Isle." Mal grabbed Evie's hand, "All of the Isle kids."

Evie stared at her in silence for a long moment before she swallowed hard, "I don't think anyone else has ever..." she shook her head, "I didn't think anyone from Auradon could ever care so much about us Isle kids. I don't... I don't even think most of our parents care so much about us. It... all we really had was each other. And then you..."

"I'm here for you." Mal's voice was gentle, "For all four of you. Though... I might need a day or two to be able to talk to Braeden without getting angry. I know it's not his fault but still."

"He didn't need to keep going back. I get it." Evie gave a small smile, "It's okay Mal, I get it." she frowned, "I bet your parents will freak."

"I don't plan on telling them, hopefully it'll be okay by Family day."

"I hope so." Evie sighed, "I don't want them to be more suspicious of us than they already are."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they know it was mostly Chad's fault." she leaned her head on Evie's shoulder, "Don't stress out about it E."

"E?"

"I... do you mind me calling you that?"

"No, no of course not." Evie paused, "Can I call you M?"

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that."


	13. A cookie crush

It was almost an hour after Mal and Evie had gotten back from the fight at the Tourney field that Audrey came rushing into the room, and for once she wasn't her usual calm poised perfect princess self, she was pale, her eyes wide and hair a mess as she kicked the door shut behind her and rushed to Mal's side, "Oh my god! Mal! Aziz told me what happened." and Mal stood just as Audrey reached her, the pink clad princess throwing her arms around Mal and hugging her tightly, "I can't believe Chad did that Mal. God that looks like it hurt."

"Kinda did," Mal gave a tight little smile as she hugged her best friend back, "Evie's been looking after me."

"That's good. What actually happened. Chad's claiming that Braeden started the fight but Aziz said he's pretty sure Chad did. He definitely said that it was Chad who hit you."

"It was Chad." Mal sighed, "He started the fight, Braeden went back and it ended with me trying to block a punch meant for Braeden."

"God I'm gonna kill him." Audrey swore, shaking her head, "I'm sure Coach is gonna make sure he's punished."

"Hopefully they'll kick him off the team." Mal scowled slightly, "If they don't the game's gonna be real interesting, Chad'll be looking for a chance at payback."

"No way is he gonna be allowed to play." Audrey shook her head, moving them both to the bed and sitting down, "Are you gonna be okay? Both of you." she glanced at Evie, "It must have been pretty upsetting."

"It was." Mal admitted, "But I'll be fine Audrey, you know me I'm tougher than that."

"I'm an Isle kid." Evie pointed out softly, "I'm used to fighting, what upset me so much was... was the fact that Mal only got hurt 'cause she was protecting Braeden. It's been just the four of us for a long time, having someone new step in, especially someone like Mal, who then got hurt for helping... that was... it wasn't nice."

"I'm fine." Mal gave a faint smile, "I'll be fine Evie I promise. A black eye isn't gonna keep me down."

"I'll make sure I have extra make up for you if it's not gone by Family day." Audrey offered, "And god forbid it's not all healed up by your Coronation. You need to look perfect."

"I'm an expert with make up." Evie grinned, "I can help with that if I need to." she tucked her hair behind her ear "You'll look beautiful at the Coronation. I haven't even got anything to wear yet?"

"Do you want us to take you shopping?" Audrey grinned eagerly, "I do love a good shopping trip-"

"I would say yes but.." Evie hesitated before continuing, "I think I want to make my own dress."

"Oh my god that'd be awesome." Mal grinned, reaching out and grabbing Evie's hand, squeezing it lightly, "And you're gonna work on my Family day dress right?"

"Of course." Evie nodded, "It's almost perfect, just... not quite. Don't worry I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best, seriously Evie."

"It'll be my pleasure. I love making clothes." Evie admitted brightly.

"If you do a good enough job I might have to get you to make some for me." Audrey spoke up with a grin, "It'd be nice to get a  
new custom dress that I don't have to deal with bickering over what color it should be."

"I love making clothes... just give me an idea of what you'd like." Evie beamed at Audrey, who grinned back.

"I'll pay you of course, for the fabrics and your time."

"You could make it into a business if you're good enough." Mal suggested thoughtfully, "You could be Auradon's newest and best fashion designer, the Queen wearing your designs would definitely help that."

"That would be great actually." Audrey nodded. "Being friends with the best fashion designer in Auradon almost guarantees I get lots of new clothes that are all the most up to date styles-all paid for obviously I'm not gonna demand free clothes."

"Oh dear." Mal laughed, "Evie I do believe we've created a monster here."

"Excuse me." Evie flipped her hair dramatically, "I personally think Audrey's got the right idea. She has excellent taste I'm sure."

And just like that the world seemed slightly lighter, Mal was smiling and laughing along with her friends and Audrey and Evie both relaxed at the sight, after all at least Mal would be okay.

The rest of the week passed quickly enough, Mal received dozens of questions about her black eye-and she had to remind several people that it was Chad who had given it to her and not Braeden, but soon enough it was considered old news and everyone started getting excited about the game-the first of the school year, and it would be Braeden, Jay and Carlos' first proper game.

Not that Mal had seen Braeden since the fight, not enough to actually talk to him about what had happened.

She'd seen both Jay and Carlos, who both checked in on her afterwards, and who she found she was becoming friends with quite easily, but the green haired teen seemed to be avoiding her... not t hat she went out of her way to talk with him. He might not have been the one to start the fight, but he had been the one who kept going back at Chad while she'd been trying to stop them both, so she was slightly annoyed, but honestly not that annoyed, not really.

She was telling Audrey they much as she put her books in her locker on the day of the game-she was wearing a rather cute-according to Evie anyway, blue dress with a yellow belt, the team colors, when she felt a hand tapping her shoulder and she twirled around quickly, "Braeden!"

"Hey Mallory." Braeden gave a tight little smile. "I uh... wanted to talk."

"Oh." Audrey glanced between them both, "Mal do you want-"

"You can go I'll be okay Audrey." Mal gave her best friend a smile, watching the other girl head off quickly, after all she had a last cheer leading practice before the game started to get to.

Then she turned her attention back to Braeden, "So... uh-"

"I'm sorry." Braeden spoke up quickly, "I really am. Chad had it coming I won't apologize for saying what I think but I am sorry that you got hurt. I really am. I should have stopped when you stepped in like you did."

"I.." Mal sighed, "It's okay Braeden, it wasn't your fault." well he was apologizing, that was better than Chad at least.

"It was partially my fault." Braeden gave a very faint smile, "I uh... I was talking to Evie about it, because I wanted to apologize and thank you for protecting me, even if I wish you hadn't got hurt." he looked almost hesitant, "She said that a lot of your clothes and stuff like that have roses on, because of your mom and dad's story right? So uh.." he pulled a little package out of his pocket and held it out, "I let her drag me shopping and she told me you'd like this." he handed it to her, it was small, wrapped in black silk, and Mal let out a surprised noise.

"You... got me a present?" as she spoke she unwrapped it, a soft gasp slipping past her lips as she saw what was in the package. A necklace, a pretty thin silver chain with a miniature red rose in a glass case dangling from it. It wasn't gaudy, there were no gems, and the little rose itself looked like it was made of wood and painted.

It was, she knew instantly, going to be her favorite item of jewlery.

"Oh Braeden." she looked up at him, "It's beautiful."

"Good." Braeden looked relieved, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Mal beamed at Braeden, Thank you. Can you help me put it on?"

Braeden nodded, taking the necklace and unclasping it as Mal pulled her hair up and out of the way, so that he could carefully put it on, doing the clasp up before she let her hair drop again, fingers brushing over the smooth glass of the little case that held the rose.

"I'm glad you like it... seriously Princess." he paused, looking hesitant, "Listen... I was wondering... I know you said you weren't interested in dating until after-"

"Braeden-" Mal winced slightly, "I... Please don't ask... I... I like you I do... I really do. But I don't know if now is the right time."

"Right." Braeden's face fell, and Mal hesitated slightly as his expression became unreadable, closed off.

"Braeden I'm sorry I-"

"No, no it's okay. "Braeden shook his head, "Uh... before I go, you know, gotta get to the game," he pulled a little plastic bag with a cookie inside out from his jacket pocket, "So Carlos found this book of recipes and none of us had ever had cookies before so... Evie suggested we bake some-that's why she was late to bed last night." He held it out, "I saved one for you... y'know, as a thank you."

"I..." Mal gave a faint smile, "Thank you." she reached out to take the cookie, "I'm sure it tastes great."

"I'd like to know what you think." Braeden shrugged, "I mean, none of us have ever made them before so... we thought they tasted okay but..."

"I'll try it now." Mal opened the little bag and pulled the cookie out, taking a bite quickly, letting out a surprised noise as she chewed it. It tasted good actually, sweet, chewy, a hint of almond. It was a perfect cookie. "That... is really nice." she let out a pleased noise, "I like it." she smiled at Braeden, and he gave her a smile back, "I..." wow. Wow his eyes were pretty. Like, she'd known they were pretty before, but they were super pretty if you stared at them. And his smile too. Suddenly his smile was the most amazing thing in the world. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"Mal?" his voice was gentle as he laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed soft, "Mal, you in there?"

"Oh-yeah yeah, sorry." Mal shook herself, staring at him. Why had she said no when he asked her out? How stupid could she be? "Uh... you know what, I don't think I want to wait for the Coronation."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Breaden's voice was careful, a hint of hope in it.

"You were trying to ask me out... yes." Mal nodded, "Yes! We can go on a date, maybe tomorrow? Is that okay with you? I know just the place to go."

"I'd like that." Braeden was smiling at her, "But listen, I have to go to the game, will you be there?"

"Yeah." Mal nodded eagerly, "Yeah I'll see you there. I'll cheer extra loudly for you I promise."

"Great." Braeden grinned, "That's great Princess. I can't wait to hear it-and look there's Evie." and suddenly Evie was behind  
Mal, giving Braeden a questioning look, and Braeden nodded slightly. Mal did briefly wonder what they were silently discussing but... well that wasn't important. Braeden was smiling at her, that was what was important.

Then Evie was pulling her backwards as Braeden turned around, and Mal let out an offended noise, "No! No Evie no I want Braeden!"

"It's okay girl." Evie didn't stop, "You can watch him play the game, you'll like that right?"

"The game! He's gonna be so good!" she gave a giddy grin, and Evie shook her head.

"Oh I am so gonna have to stop you from embarrassing yourself."


	14. The game

Mal ended up sitting with Evie, Lonnie and Jane in the bleachers to watch the game, her eyes glued to Braeden throughout the entire game.

He was amazing, when she saw him glancing up at her, that roguish grin on her lips she had to suppress a little squeal as she cheered and waved eagerly, Evie grabbing her hand and yanking it down with a laugh. "Down girl!"

"What''s going on?" Lonnie grinned, "I've never seen you this excited Mal."

"Isn't he amazing?"

"Isn't who-"

"Braeden of course!" Mal gave a giddy laugh.

"Braeden? Yeah I guess." Lonnie raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened, "Oh my god are you breaking your own rules?" She gushed, "Are you-"

"He asked me out and I said yes." Mal declared brightly, "Isn't that amazing-oh god!" her eyes widened, "I don't know what to wear-"

"I'll help with that." Evie laughed, "Don't worry Mal I'll make sure you look fabulous for your date."

"I know." Mal grinned, "It's gonna be amazing."

"I can't believe this." Jane grinned, "You're actually going on a date. You. I've been on more dates than you Mal! And you know I don't exactly date."

"Your parents will freak." Lonnie grinned, "Your dad especially, his baby girl growing up, becoming Queen and dating? You've never had a boyfriend before."

"Never?" Evie raised an eyebrow, "Like, seriously never?"

"Never." Mal admitted, "I've always been super busy and I never-"

"Okay, then we definitely need to make sure your first date is perfect." Evie declared brightly. "Do you know where you'll go?"

"I think I want to take him to the lake-"

"Oh my gosh yes!" Lonnie grinned, "It's so romantic there."

"When's the date?" Jane asked quickly, "If you tell us then we could probably set it up so it's all romantic."

"Tomorrow, I'll take him for lunch.."

"We'll prepare it all for you." Jane grinned, "While Evie and Audrey help you get ready, 'cause you know Audrey is gonna want to help you get ready. She'll freak out too. She'll be so happy for you."

"I know." Mal grinned "She always says I should let myself have a bit of fun before I become Queen."

"She's right." Lonnie nodded, "You deserve it."

And with that the girls turned their attention back to the game, cheering on the team, and much to Mal's joy the Isle kids all played, and when Jay, Braeden and Carlos working together got the winning point she was nearly screaming as she bounced on the balls of her feet as she clapped loudly. The Isle kids were the reason they won the game! They beat the Falcons because of the VK's, Mal could hear the announcer talking but she was too excited to listen, her smile widening when he eyes met Braeden's down on the field. He was giving her that cocky little grin of his, and she would have run down to the field is it wasn't for Evie catching her arm and stopping her, which made Lonnie and Jane giggle.

They watched as the team celebrated their win on the field, and they all cheered when when Jay was declared the most valuable player, at which point the crowds joined the team on the field, and Mal clung to Evie's hand as she joined the crowds, craning her neck and looking around frantically. Where was he? Where was Braeden?

And then Evie's hand slipped from Mal's and someone was behind her, arms wrapping around her waist and a head on her shoulder. "Well hey there Princess." and Mal's face lit up as she turned her head, green hair tickling her cheek as she focused on Braeden.

"Braeden." she smiled brightly at him, "You guys won. You're amazing."

"So are you Princess." he grinned at her, pressing his lips to her cheek as she twisted in his arms so that she was facing him, his arms still wrapped around her. "I have to say you look very pretty in the teams colors." he pressed a finger to her lips when she went in for a kiss, stopping her quickly.

"No, no Princess not yet. Our first kiss is gonna be special."

"Braeden." Mal giggled, draping her arms over his shoulders "Lunch date? Tomorrow?"

"Pick me up at Eleven then." Braeden nodded, "I'll let you have total control."

"Dress nice." Mal kissed his cheek before he could stop her, and then Jay and Carlos were slapping Braeden on the back, and the moment ended as the other teen let go of her and stepped back, still smiling at the young Princess who had a giddy delighted look on her face.

Then an arm was draped around Mal's shoulder and she turned her head to look at Audrey as the two boys dragged Braeden away, who's face was flushed with a light sheen of sweat from the practice, and she had an eyebrow raised. She could see her best friend mouthing the words 'What the hell?' and Mal grinned as she mouthed back.

'Braeden asked me out!' and with that Audrey was dragging her through the crowds and away from the chaos that was the celebration.

Once they were away from the noise, the cheering and yelling Audrey span Mal around to look at her, "You're going on a date with Braeden?"

"Yeah." Mal nodded excitedly, "He asked me earlier."

"And you said yes?" Audrey's eyes were wide with surprise. "You've been avoiding him since the fight Mal, what changed."

"He found me earlier, apologized for what happened." Mal flushed slightly as she reached to her neck and brushed her fingers over the necklace Braeden had given her, "He gave me this as an apology."

"Oh!" Audrey gasped, reaching out to gently take the charm, turning it this way and that in her fingers, "It's so pretty Mal."

"I know. He asked Evie what she thought I'd like. It was perfect."

"That's actually really sweet." Audrey admitted, "I just... you were so sure you weren't gonna date until after your Coronation."

"I know." Mal admitted, "I know I was, but..." she sighed happily, "It just.. I mean he was so thoughtful and... he's handsome and that smile he has I just-"

"You are so gone." Audrey giggled slightly, shaking her head, "You really do like him.. I mean I could see it from the start don't get me wrong but you really really are gone on him." her smile faltered slightly, "I really hope it works out for you Mal, seriously I really do. I want you to be happy.. I just... I'm not sure I quite trust him with your heart yet-not because he's a VK but because, well, you're you Mal. You want to trust people so much, you're such a good person Mal. Just don't forget that." she grabbed Mal's hand, squeezing gently. "You've already gotten hurt once trying to protect him I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I won't Audrey." Mal squeezed her best friends hands back, "Braeden's a good person... he's amazing and I... I'm happy, I am so happy. We're going on a date tomorrow. I need to look perfect, do you think you and Evie can help me get ready? Lonnie and Jane are gonna make sure it's all set up. I'm gonna take him down to the Enchanted lake for a picnic lunch, just me and him, alone!"

"That sounds perfect, of course we'll help you get ready." Audrey's voice was firm, "I assume Evie's already said yes?"

"Yeah, yeah she has." Mal grinned, tugging Audrey into a hug, "You have no idea how much all of this means to me."

"Believe me I do." Audrey laughed, "This is like your first ever date, I remember the big deal we made when I had my first ever date, and I wasn't nearly so gone on Aziz as you are on Braeden." she grinned fondly, "We're gonna make it perfect. Starting tonight. Let's grab Evie and go to the dorms." Audrey suddenly had an evil gleam in her eyes, "It's time for a pamper night, you know what that means?"

"Oh god." Mal's eyes widened, even the giddy excitement of the idea of her date with Braeden couldn't ward off certain things "Audrey no-"

"Face masks!" with that Audrey was dragging Mal along once more, quickly locating Evie and stealing the other girl from the others with a quick apology.

And soon enough they were back in the dorms, and Mal was subjected to the horrors of face masks-though she had to admit she found herself spending half of the time laughing as the three of them giggled and talked and prepared for Mal's date, putting a movie on part way through the night, Audrey and Evie doing some 'Necessary preparations' which apparently included plucking eyebrows and such, despite Mal's protests.

In any case by the time it was time to go to sleep Mal's skin was soft and smelled off strawberries, and she drifted off, and for the first time since the VK's had come to Auradon she found herself dreaming of Braeden, this time in Auradon at the lake, and they were dancing together in a perfect moment.


	15. The date begins

The morning almost seemed to come too quickly, Mal was woken bright and early by Evie and Audrey and she was hustled into the shower quickly, and when she came out they spent what felt like hours preparing, Evie and Audrey agreed on a pretty dark purple dress for her, paired with a leather jacket that Evie let her borrow. They even picked out her shoes for her, purple heels-Audrey knew she could handle getting down to the lake in them easily enough.

When she was dressed Audrey dragged her in front of the mirror, frowning, "Something's still not right.. the make up looks amazing-you did great Evie but something's missing." she hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's the hair." Evie suggested, playing with a blonde curl, "The style looks right but I dunno about the color."

Mal stared into the mirror, biting her lip before she spoke, "Magic's all around I swear, remove all spells cast on my hair." and with that her hair changed color once more, shifting to her natural purple-which Mal realized Evie had never seen before when the other girl let out a gasp.

"Oh my goodness! It looks perfect Mal." Evie grinned, "Doesn't it Audrey."

"It totally does." Audrey nodded, squeezing Mal's hand. She knew of course, knew how self conscious Mal sometimes felt about her natural hair color, sure it had become fashionable for everyone to change their hair to bright vivid colors because of her hair but... it was a reminder that she was an Isle kid, she hadn't been born for this life. When it was magicked different colors, that was different. "You look like you. Pure and simple. Mal you look perfect."

"I do?"

"Mal look at yourself." Evie spoke up, "Look at that mirror and tell me you don't feel beautiful right now."

"I... I do." Mal flushed, "I do feel beautiful, and.. and I want this. I want to look like me for this date, for Braeden."

"That's adorable." Audrey grinned, glancing down at her phone, "Lonnie and Jane have set it all up by the way. And it's nearly eleven. You should go to the boys dorm and pick up your date."

"You're gonna have so much fun." Evie grinned, "And you're gonna tell us everything when you get back right?"

"Of course." Mal nodded eagerly. "I think I'm ready."

"Then go!" Audrey grinned, shoving Mal towards the door of their room, shoving two helmets into her hands, "Go get him Princess!"

And Mal laughed as the door closed behind her before she headed to the boys dorm, it didn't take long for her to arrive, and she knocked on the door quickly, taking a deep breath as she did, and when the door opened she swallowed hard, giving Jay a nervous smile as the boy grinned teasingly. "Wow... now don't you look pretty, you sure you want to go with Braede-" a pillow hit Jay in the head mid sentence and Braeden was shoving past him a moment later.

"Ignore him Princ-" he paused halfway through the word, his eyes going wide when he saw her, "Oh wow. You... you look beautiful." and Mal blushed, ducking her head but smiling slightly.

"Thank you. I uh... I hope you like bikes." she held up a helmet, and he took it off of her with a small grin.

"I do, I do like bikes." and with that they were leaving the dorms, Jay and Carlos cheering after Braeden and laughing as Mal led him downstairs and outside to were her bike, a purple one that had been a birthday present from her parents, was waiting.  
She handed him a helmet quickly, pulling her own on and climbing onto the bike, "You'll have to sit behind me and hold on okay?"

"That's fine." Braeden did as he was told, climbing onto the back of the bike and wrapping his arms around Mal's waist.  
Once she was sure Braeden was holding on tightly enough Mal took off, grinning at the feeling of the air rushing past and the sound of Braeden's breathless laughter in her ear as she felt him holding on tighter, his chin resting on her shoulder as they sped off the school grounds and away from the building, until they reached the furthest point they could go on the bike, at which point Mal stopped it and they climbed off as Braeden raised an eyebrow when he saw the bridge, "Were are we going then Princess?"

"You remember that lake I told you about? The one where we sometimes have parties, I'm taking you there." she smiled as she took off her helmet and put it on the handles of the bike, holding out a hand once Braeden had done the same.

He grinned at her as he took her hand and she pulled him towards the bridge, "Are we sure the bridge is safe?" his voice was playful and Mal laughed.

"Totally safe, it sways a little bit but it's not gonna give out."

"I suppose I have to trust you. My life is in your hands Princess." Braeden winked, and she laughed as she pulled him along the bridge, used to the slight swaying motion, her hand never leaving his as they moved.

"I'll be sure to be careful with it." Mal said back. "So Braeden, tell me more about you. There's so much I don't know about you."

"Hm..." Ben hummed thoughtfully, "I guess you've already figured that my hairs not naturally green." he winked when Mal burst out laughing. "Uh... let's see. You know my mom adopted me. I dunno who my biological parents were. Oh there's... see when I was little I called myself Ben, dunno if that was my actual name... kinda stupid all things considered, Maleficent renamed me Braeden because the name Ben was-"

"Like the missing Prince... yeah I don't think that'd go over well on the Isle." Mal shook her head.

"My best guess is that my parents decided to try to rename me and take advantage and claim I was the Prince, there were a few who tried to pull stuff like that to get off the Isle or to get their sons off. Didn't ever work. But it would make sense." Braeden shrugged, "Either way it's the name I actually prefer, but only my friends call me it and only in private. Mom would get angry if I tried to say my name was Ben."

"That's pretty weird." Mal frowned, "I guess it makes sense though, I bet a lot of people want their kids to live in Auradon where it's safer."

"The Isle can be pretty rough." Braeden shrugged, "If you're not tough you don't survive, not unless you have the right friends. Being Maleficent's son helps." He paused, looking at her thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again, "You can call me Ben if you want-in private or with my friends, obviously."

"I can?" Mal asked hopefully, smiling slightly as she looked at Braeden-no, no she was allowed to call him Ben now. He preferred Ben. And the smile he gave her made her heart ache. He was perfect, he was completely perfect in every way.

"Of course you can." Ben laughed, "We're on a date I feel like you should at least be allowed to call me Ben."

"Thank you." Mal smiled brightly at him.

"Anyway, I told you something about me, you should tell me something about you."

"Hm... well, it's not a secret but I'm not sure if you'd have ever heard it... my name is actually Mallory Beatrice." she grinned, "It was what mom planned on naming any daughters she had."

"Beatrice?" Ben let out a laugh, "Is it mean to say that I'd feel sorry for her daughter if her first name was Beatrice? It's okay as a middle name but... as a first name?"

"I know." Mal laughed lightly, "But my mom likes it so I don't say anything." she smiled as they reached the end of the long bridge and she tightened her grip on Ben's hand, "Careful now, the grounds kind of uneven and there are rocks."

"This coming from the girl in heels?" Ben raised an eyebrow "Evie?"

"And Audrey, but Audrey knows I can handle the walk in heels-remember we threw parties here a lot." Mal pointed out easily as she led him through the woods, until they were right above the lake, and she pointed towards it, smiling when she saw that Lonnie and Jane had strung up fairy lights and laid out a blanket as well as leaving a picnic basket. She was gonna have to thank them big time later. "Look."

"Beautiful." Ben's voice was soft, "More romantic than I could have made it... still I've had better views?"

"You have?" Mal's smile slipped slightly until she saw the smirk on his lips as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Well I'm looking at one right now aren't I?" and that made her face flush and she laughed softly, lightly slapping his arm.

"Don't tease me like that Ben." the name came easily. It just fit somehow. "Come on." she pulled him along carefully, until they reached the picnic basket and the blanket by the old pillars.

Once they were there Mal sat down, tucking her legs underneath her as she opened the basket and Ben sat next to her, looking around curiously, "I can see why you'd throw parties here." he admitted after a moment, "It is amazing."

"They always end with people jumping in the lake and realizing they forgot to bring spare clothes." Mal laughed, "The cars tend to end up all wet because of it."

"Sounds like fun." Mal could feel Ben's eyes on her as he spoke, while she pulled out paper plates and plastic cups, pouring some sparkling juice into each cup before unloading the rest of the food, there were dainty little cheese sandwiches, several little pastries, and some grapes and chocolate covered strawberries too. She owed Lonnie and Jane big time, seriously she was going to hug them both so much after this it was perfect.

"Just help yourself." Mal focused on Ben again, "There's lots of food."


	16. A perfect date goes wrong

As they ate Ben and Mal talked, flitting from topic to topic-though Mal couldn't help but giggle when Ben's eyes widened after he took a bite of the almond croissant. "Nice?"

"Very." Ben nodded, "We don't have anything like this on the Isle.. not the food-or even dates really."

"So you've never dated before?" Mal tilted her head curiously.

"No, not exactly." Ben shook his head, finishing his mouthful of croissant before he spoke, "It's more like gang activity.. I mean.  
It's not dating but... I've hung out with girls before."

"Hung out?"

"On the Isle things are different.. There's one girl, Uma... We have a hate hate relationship, but we've made out a few times but never anything like this. Never... it's never been... this isn't about that it's more... feelings."

"Oh." Mal felt like her cheeks were burning.

"What about you? Have you ever done this before? Dated I mean?"

"No." Mal shook her head, "Not at all. I mean.. I've been asked out before, it's not like no one's ever asked-Chad's proof of that just... not anyone I was interested in... and with the Coronation and everything coming up I was just... I figured I should wait but.."

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Ben grabbed her hand gently, "How does it feel? The fact that you're gonna be Queen? That's gotta be weird."

"I dunno." Mal hesitated, looking out at the lake, "Weird... I guess that's a good word. I... I want to do it right, be a good Queen, lead Auradon well like my parents. It probably sounds stupid to you but... wearing that crown won't mean I'm really Queen-"

"Technically-"

"I know." Mal let out a soft laugh, "I know technically it does. But... I wasn't born for this I was born on the Isle I just got lucky. I have to prove that I'm a good Queen... I know that there are some who... who don't think I will be because of where I come from... but... look at us. I was born on the Isle but I was raised in Auradon, my parents are like the poster parents for goodness... and I... I like to think that I've chosen to be like them. Because it is a choice I think. We choose who we are... like you. Your mom, adoptive or not is the worst villain out there but I look at you and you're not evil Ben." she could see his eyes widening at that, the way he leaned back slightly in surprise, staring at her for a long moment before speaking.

"You... you're so sure about that."

"I am." Mal nodded, "I really am." she reached out, taking Ben's hand and squeezing. "You have good in you, and so do Evie and Carlos and Jay. I was right to invite you guys here."

There was a flash of something she couldn't decipher across his face but Ben pushed it down quickly. "You're something else Princess." his voice was soft, "You really are."

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes." Ben nodded, "You really should." he reached out, tucking a curl behind Mal's ear, "So what next Princess. This is your date after all. Your first date. We should make sure it's special-" he paused, "I have an idea. You have music on your phone right?"  
"I do." Ben held out a hand, "You put the things away and I'll set something up."

"Okay." Mal raised an eyebrow but she did as she was told, letting Ben scroll through her music on her phone. Once the things were cleared away Ben stood up, pushing the basket to the side and putting Mal's phone on top of it as the music started, and Mal's eyes widened as she let out a laugh. "Really?"

"I figured you were the sappy type, and what's more sappy than the song that your mom and dad had their first dance too." he held out a hand and Mal took it, cheeks flushed as she let him pull her to her feet. "A word of warning, I'm not the worlds best dancer." Ben gave her a little grin as he placed his hands on her waist and Mal draped her arms over his shoulders and they started to move slowly in time with the music, the words flowing over them as they danced, Ben twirling her and dipping her in time with the music as she laughed and danced, the world slowing around them, narrowing so that all she cared about was the single perfect moment, the music and Ben as he lifted her and spun with her, dress swirling around her as he lowered her and they slowed with the music, swaying with it as the last notes trailed into silence, and they were so close, she was pressed up against Ben, her head tilted up, his tilting down, their eyes locked as they came to a halt-just a little move, just a small motion and their lips would be touching. She closed her eyes, heart racing-and then Ben was stepping back away from her and Mal's eyes widened.

"Ben?" Her voice was hurt and confused, "What-did I do something wrong?"

"No." Ben shook his head quickly, "No Mal of course not you didn't do anything wrong. I just-"

"I though.. I just thought we were going to-"

"You've never dated before." Ben looked uncomfortable, "You... it would be your first kiss won't it?"

"I... yes." Mal suddenly felt foolish, stupid. Of course Ben wasn't that interested.

"I... I don't want it to be like this it's not the right moment, your first kiss should be special-"

"Special? How much more special could it get?" Mal frowned, trying desperately to push down the hurt she was feeling, "We just had the most amazing date and then... you put on the most perfect song and we danced and that... how is that not the perfect set up for a first kiss? Ben I love you."

"I... it's just not right right now." Ben shook his head, "I'm sorry Mal I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have made you think that-"

"No, no it's fine." Mal turned away, walking to the edge of the pavilion, unstrapping her heels and tossing them aside.

"Mal what-what are you doing? Please don't get mad at me."

"I'm going to cool off." the magic of the lake always made her feel better, she never went more than waist deep of course, she couldn't swim-she'd tried having lessons but they always ended with her panicking, memories of nearly drowning overwhelming her, but as long as she didn't go more than waist deep she'd be fine. She knew roughly where the point that it got deep was.

"Oh come on Mal please." Ben's voice was pleading as he moved towards her. "I can't swim, I'm not gonna join you in the water."

"I don't care." Mal snapped, shifting so that her legs were dangling over the water before pushing herself off the edge of the pavilion into the water, which only came up to her knees, and she moved quickly out into the water, letting the feeling of magic seep into her, soothing her-and then there was another sensation, like a fog was lifting from her as she moved further into the water, until it was up to her waist.

She stumbled at the sensation, gasping in shock as she moved forward, and she felt the ground disappearing beneath her feet and she let out a shocked terrified noise as she went under the water, a scream bursting from her lips in a stream of bubbles as she started to thrash frantically, terror ripping through her as she managed to push herself to the surface enough to gasp for air, though she was under again a moment later, swallowing water this time.

Then there were arms around her, and she was being pulled up so that her head was of the water, then she could feel the ground beneath her feet again and she was dragged backwards, and she was coughing and spluttering out water, shaking violently by the time she was being shoved up onto the stone pavilion out of the water.

"What the hell were you thinking?" it was Ben's voice, and he was coughing too she realized as she turned her head to look at him, and he was leaning on the stone, panting and coughing and soaked through.

He must have rushed in after her when-her eyes widened as realization rushed through her, he couldn't swim but he'd went in and managed to drag her out anyway. But that didn't make her feel warm or happy, no. because looking at him now she felt... confused, there were a mess of feelings in her chest and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Because she didn't feel that rush of love that she'd been riding ever since the cookie. And she knew what that meant. She knew that the Enchanted lake could wash away almost all magic. When she'd stepped into the water the magic of it had washed away a love spell. Ben had cast a love spell on her.

Ben's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts and her hand flew out before she could stop it, the slap loud in the peacefulness of the lake, and Ben's head snapped sideways from the force of it as she scrambled to her feet. "What was I thinking?" her voice was angry, "This is your fault! You put a love spell on me didn't you?" and she could see the color draining from Ben's face, see the way he flinched as if she'd slapped him a second time and she knew that there was no denying it... and that was a little bit heart breaking actually. Because she'd liked him, she really really had. Even before the love spell she'd liked him. But now? How could she know what was real and what was fake? How could she trust him.

"Mal-Mal please I don't-"

"This is the Enchanted lake." Mal interrupted him, "It washes away all but the most powerful of enchantments." she was glad that her face was wet, it meant that he wouldn't see her tears. "That's why I stumbled, that's why I nearly drowned, the shock of the spell being lifted. It's your fault."


	17. Unhappy truths

Mal's words hung in the air and Ben shook his head, "Mal-I... Mal I'm sorry." the look of pain on his face was... it struck deep for Mal... but... how could she trust him.

"Why?" She demanded, "Why would you do it Ben? Why would you do that to me?" her voice cracked slightly, "I liked you Ben, you... if you had any respect for me you would have waited. If you asked after the Coronation I'd have said yes."

"I..." Ben shook his head, "Princess please-"

"No, no don't even go there." Mal held up a hand, "I... why?"

"I... I just... I wanted to-"

"A couple of weeks! Why couldn't you wait just a couple of weeks if it meant that much to you?" Mal shifted quickly, standing up, and she could hear Ben climbing onto the Pavilion behind her, "Why did you even save me?" Her voice was bitter, "You can't swim either."

"I wasn't going to let you drown I didn't want to hurt you!" Ben's hand landed on her shoulder and she span around, shoving him backwards quickly.

"Don't touch me! God you didn't want to hurt me? Great fucking job!"

"Please Mal I like you I really really like you... I-"

"Then tell me! Cut the crap and tell me the truth." Mal demanded, glaring up at the other teen, "Or I walk away right now and report you to Fairy Godmother and you'll be expelled instantly, a misuse of magic like this... it's so far beyond breaking the rules..."

"I needed to be at the front during the Coronation!" Ben's voice cut over hers, the words bursting out of him, and the moment he said them Mal could see that he wanted to take them back, there was a terror in his eyes and he took a step backwards.

"What?" Mal stared at him, brows furrowing, "I... I don't understand. Why... why does that matter?"

Ben looked away, turning slightly, "Mal please-"

"No, no I want to know why the hell you thought it was okay to do that to me?"

"I didn't!" Ben was facing her again, his eyes wide and his expression pained, "I hated doing that to you because I do like you Mal! God help me but I do! I tried to ask you out and you said no I... I have to be at the front at the Coronation I have to be!"

"Why?" Mal stepped closer, "Ben this is your only choice here. Please."

"Because if I don't get the Fairy Godmothers wand and take it to my mom she'll... you don't know what she's like okay? I have to! I don't have a choice!" and Mal reeled backwards as if she'd been hit, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"If you give your mother the Wand she'll take down the barrier."

"I know."

"You... I... I let you through the Barrier." Mal's voice was tight, pained, "I chose you four because I wanted to give you a chance, a chance at a better life. A chance to choose who you want to be..."

"Oh come on." Ben's voice was bitter, angry. "Did you really think my mother would ever have let me come here without some plot?"

"You don't have to go along with it!"

Mal snapped back, "If you gave your mother the Wand there would never be any chance of peace... never... she..." she swallowed hard, "She'd kill my parents Ben. She'd probably kill me."

"I..." Ben shook his head. "You don't know what she's like Mal... I.."

"Do you-do you even begin to understand how much work I put into bringing you four here? How many people I had to convince, the backlash I got? Auradon is my home! Everyone I love is here and you... you'd destroy that Ben! If you gave her that Wand..." but he'd told her. He hadn't tried to lie, hadn't ran off. He'd told her.

"Why?" she took a deep breath. "Why tell me now?"

"Because you asked."

"No... no you could have thought up some lie, you're good at lying." that was spiteful she knew, but Mal felt it was justified in the situation, though she found she didn't get much satisfaction from his flinch at her words.

"Because I didn't want to lie to you." Ben's shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes, "I am sorry. I really am. I...I didn't want to hurt you I really didn't Mal. I don't... if I don;t d this... my mother... she'll find a way, she'll find a way and she'll kill me. You don't know what she's like this... she told me if I failed her she'd kill me and I don't want to die... but..." he lifted his head slightly, "I... you keep saying I have good in me and... and I like you. God help me but I like it here and Jay and Evie and Carlos are actually happier here and I.. I don't know what to do Mal. I don't know."

"You make the choice." Mal forced herself to breath, she couldn't even begin to sort through the mess of emotions in the pit of her stomach right now. "I assume the others knew about the love potion? And the plan?"

"Yes. Don't... don't blame them I suggested it-"

"And they went along with it." Mal shook her head, hating how much that hurt... especially from Evie, that was almost as painful as the fact that Ben had done it. She liked Evie, betrayal always stung when it came from good friends. "I... I don't know what I'm going to do right now." she managed after a moment. "But I don't want you anywhere near me right now do I make myself clear? Or Jay and Carlos... Evie I don't have much choice about."

"You... you're not having us sent back to the Isle instantly?" Ben's voice was shocked.

"No. Not right away at least. I... I need to think things through." Mal ran her fingers through her hair, moving towards her shoes and sitting down to pull them on.

"I... thank you." Ben's voice was small, but she didn't look at him. She couldn't, she could picture that broken lost look, the guilt she knew was in his eyes and she'd crumble she was sure of it.

"Y'know the worst thing?" she asked as she fastened the straps of her shoes.

"What's the worst thing?"

"The fact that I... I've been dreaming about you since long before I've met you. God you have no idea how excited I was-"

"I might." Ben's voice interrupted her, "I just might. I dreamed about you. About us here. Dancing." his voice was sad, "Looks like I've ruined that huh."

"It's definitely not how I dreamed today would go." Mal paused, "Bet you wish you'd kissed me now, if you'd been able to make yourself-

"No." Ben's voice sounded slightly more confident, "I don't. I.. it was your first kiss. No matter how much I wanted to kiss you I wasn't... not while you were under a love spell. I might be evil and horrible or whatever else you think of me but I'm not... I wouldn't do that to you. Not ever."

Mal closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to turn her head and look back at him. "You don't talk to anyone about today." she stated after a moment, "If anyone asks how it went just say that I got called away. Other than your friends of course." god why was he doing this to her? It wasn't fair. It hurt, because he did care she could feel it, and he could be good, he really could. But what he'd done... it cut deep and she... he was still fighting with himself and she didn't know how the fight would end, if he'd choose good or evil and she was pretty sure that if he chose evil it would break her heart into a thousand pieces.  
Audrey was right, she always seemed to care too much too easily.

"Of course." Ben's response was instant, "Whatever you want... I... I'm really sorry for hurting you Mal."

"I'm sure. But you still haven't chosen yet and until that happens..." Mal shook her head "I can't." she paused... it was petty she knew but- "It's a good thing we supplied you guys with phone."

"What-why?"

"Because you're gonna need to call someone to pick you up." with that she headed of quickly, ignoring Ben's spluttering response from behind her as she made her way up through the uneven ground of the woods to the bridge, and she nearly ran across it, shivering slightly by the time she reached the bike.

The ride back to the school was cold, but thankfully she was able to slip inside and into her rooms without being seen, and she showered and changed into her pajamas, tearing off her necklace and throwing it into the bin beside the door before flopping into bed and curling in on herself as she did, closing her eyes before pressing her face into her pillow and letting out a scream into it.

She was lucky that Audrey and Evie were out, she could make the most of the privacy to scream and cry, which she did. A lot.  
The date had been so perfect. And it had been fake, a ruse... except not entirely because she was certain Ben hadn't been faking all of it. He'd enjoyed the date, he liked her he did. And she didn't know what she was supposed to do about it. He was torn between good and bad... and god but she knew he wasn't evil, he wasn't. He had good in him-oh he wasn't a perfect prince like half of the guys at school, but he wasn't evil by a long shot. But he could choose evil. He was terrified of his mother, and she couldn't do anything about it.

He had to make the choice and she hated it. She wanted to scream and rage. He'd used magic on her. A love spell, that was so so beyond a violation of trust. It made her question her own judgement-she was supposed to be the future Queen. Her people needed her to be strong. And for the first time she was having doubts about the fact that she'd brought the Isle kids to Auradon.


	18. The aftermath

It was a couple of hours before either of Mal's roomates returned, and unfortunately it was the one Mal least wanted to see.  
She'd been curled up in bed crying since she'd gotten back, and when the door opened she lifted her head, hoping it would be Audrey, though truthfully she didn't know what she should do, if she should tell the other girl what had happened or not... Audrey would definitely freak out if she found out.

She'd probably want to report it and Mal wasn't sure she wanted to, not yet anyway. She needed to figure things out herself, to figure out what her next step should be.

But it wasn't Audrey, it was Evie, who peered into the room, her face extremely pale, and she was biting her lip a guilty look on her face. So Ben had probably gotten back then. And warned the others that she knew everything too. "M, I-"

"Mallory." Mal's voice was tight, "You can call me Mal in public but it's Mallory in private now." she looked away from Evie, hating the flash of pain in the other girls eyes. So what if she hurt her feelings. Evie had done more than hurt Mal's feelings after all.

She'd helped cast a freaking love spell on her.

"I'm sorry." Evie's voice was barely more than a whisper "I really am... and the others are too Mallory."

"Sure, but sorry doesn't change what happened now does it?"

"No." Evie shook her head, "You're right it doesn't. We... what we did was horrible I know.. I felt so guilty Mal we all did. You don't have to forgive us I'd never ask that." she felt her bed dip slightly-Evie must have sat down on the edge of it, "And I knew you liked Braeden which makes it even worse-"

"It does." Mal's voice was muffled by the pillow which she was pressing her face into to try and hide the fresh tears.

"I'd get it if you told on us." Evie's voice was soft as she rested a hand on Mal's shoulder, "I think anyone probably would in your position... what... what we did wasn't right-"

Mal shifted, sitting up and shoving Evie's hand away. "You put a love spell on me specifically so that you could get the chance to steal Fairy Godmothers wand and take it to Maleficent so she can bring down the barriers around the Isle and destroy everything I hold dear in Auradon!" she glared, "Do you really think that 'wasn't right' even begins to cover how messed up that is?" she shook her head, "I... I brought you here. In a couple of weeks time I'm supposed to become the Queen Evie, it's my job to rule and protect Auradon. And I brought you guys here to give you a chance, to lead the way to get others kids off the Isle. And this is what I get in return." Mal shook her head, "I gotta say your parents would be real proud." her voice was bitter and spiteful, "That's a brilliant scheme, truly evil. God I actually thought we were friends Evie-"

"I-we are I want-"

"You want to be?" Mal raised an eyebrow, "You want to be friends but you did that to me? I feel like your definition of friendship is kinda screwed up you know that?"

"Of course it is!" Evie blurted out, "Things are different on the Isle, I don't..."

"Would you cast a love spell on one of the boys?"

"Of course not-"

"Then they're clearly not that different." Mal shot back, "And we're clearly not friends if you could do that to me." she shook her head, "Now leave me alone Evie. I... I don't want to talk to you." she sniffled, wiping away her tears quickly as Evie's eyes filled with her own tears.

"Mallory I..."

"No." Mal shook her head, "Just don't Evie." she led down again, turning away and covering her head with the pillow, trying to block out the sounds of Evie's sniffling and quiet tears.

She could hear the other girl moving around, after some time, when she heard what sounded like something being unzipped she shifted slightly, turning her head to look at the other girl, frowning what she saw that there was a bag on the bed and Evie was putting clothes into it.

"What-what are you doing?"

"Packing." Evie didn't look over at her. "I-it's okay I get it.. I just... better to pack up now and be ready right?"

"You... you're packing to go back to the Isle?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No." Evie's head was bowed, her back to Mal as they talked, "But I get it. I... I understand."

"Did I say I was reporting you?" Mal asked tightly, "Or the others for that matter."

"No but... what we did-"

"Stop packing." Mal took a deep breath, "I am not happy with you and we, we are so so not friends right now, and maybe not ever again, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna toss you back to the Isle just like that." she hesitated, "But... that doesn't mean... you have a chance Evie. You and the others. Anything else and you'll end up back on the Isle. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Evie swallowed hard, nodding. "I... thank you."

"Don't-don't thank me Evie." Mal shook her head, "I'm not doing this for you. I... I'm trying to salvage what I can of my first proclamation that's all." Except it wasn't really. After all not many people would judge her harshly if she sent them back now after what had happened.

Oh a few might say that they'd known it would happen, but she was young and kindhearted and people would support her even more if she did, because she'd protected Auradon when she'd learned what they were planning, but.. truthfully she couldn't stomach the thought of sending them back to the Isle, not yet. She'd been so hopeful.

She'd been certain giving some Isle Kids a second chance was the right thing to do. She hadn't expected it to backfire like this, to hurt like this, but even with what they'd done she didn't want to send them back to the Isle, to a place where Evie's mother cared only about her daughters beauty and convincing her that her only worth was in the prince she could find to marry, where Carlos was raised to be terrified of dogs by a mother who probably treated him as a glorified servant, where Jay had to steal and fight every day just to survive, where he had to let his muscles do all the talking for him and Ben...

She didn't want to send Ben back to Maleficent, to his mother who he so clearly feared. So she'd give them this. She'd give them one more chance. She'd let them stay. Admittedly she wasn't sure what she'd do about the Coronation yet but she'd let them stay for now.

The relief on Evie's face helped her believe that she was making the right choice, though she still felt uncertain about it deep down inside.

"Still." Evie's smile was shaky, "I... you won't regret it I promise Mallory. The boys and I... we'll make sure you don't regret it."

"I really hope you're right." Mal let out a heavy sigh, "You four have some tough choices to make... I just hope you make the right ones." with that silence filled the room, other than the soft noises of Evie putting her things away and tucking her bag beneath her bed before she sat down at the desk and got out some paper to start on her homework.

There was a slightly tense uncomfortable quiet for a few more hours, and Mal took the time to wash her face to remove the evidence of her tears.

When Audrey did arrive the girl was grinning brightly, laden down with shopping bags that Mal had no doubt were filled with clothes. "Hey! Mal I wasn't sure if you'd be here or not. How did it go?"

Mal gave a wry grin, pulling up a mask she'd never used with her best friend before even if she'd used it against the rest of the world, pretending that she was totally fine.

"I got a text like ten minutes after we reached the lake and I had to rush back to sort out some catering stuff for Family day." she lied, giving a small shrug and trying to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew came from lying to her best friend. "Which sucked 'cause I was so looking forward to the date. I ended up telling Braeden to stay down there and have some of the food. Pretty sure he got a lift back."

"Doug." Evie spoke up, "He called me and I asked Doug to go pick him up."

"That sucks." Audrey groaned, "Like, seriously you were so excited."

"I know I was but.. I dunno." Mal's smile was sad and it wasn't faked this time, "Maybe it's just a sign that I should wait just a little bit longer." she tucked a curl behind her ear, "Until after the Coronation like I planned to."

"Maybe." Audrey perched on the edge of Mal's bed, grabbing her hand and squeezing, "If he's worth it he'll wait for you Mal. Right Evie?"

"Right." Evie nodded, giving a small smile, though it didn't reach her eyes which were still filled with guilt.

"I should focus on school, Family day and the preparations for my Coronation."

"I'll help with everything." Audrey promised, "Whatever you need I'm there just like always." there was look in Audrey's eyes, like she knew there was something more going on, but she knew Mal well enough to not press the matter when her best friend was clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"I know." Mal let out a soft laugh, "You always are."

"Damn right. Now-" Audrey gave a playful grin, "Lonnie, Jane and I went on a huge shopping spree while you were off being all responsible and I brought you some new clothes to try on." she was grabbing one of the bags and dragging some clothes out of it. "It's dress up time!" And Mal found herself laughing at the evil gleam in her best friends eyes as she gave in and let Audrey shove clothes at her, and she ignored the slightly sad longing look on Evie's face as the girl watched them.


	19. School drama

Mal threw herself into preparations for Family day and her Coronation following the disastrous failed date with gusto. Anything to distract herself from her conflicted mess of emotions that bubbled away uncomfortably in her chest whenever she thought about Ben and the Isle Kids.

She had spelled her hair a pale blonde as well, the purple reminded her of how stupid she'd felt, which was probably silly but it did.

She shook her head, dismissing those thoughts as she made her way from the choir room to go and grab some lunch.  
She'd been keeping up the act pretty well. Everyone thought she was avoiding Ben because of how awkward it had been to have to cancel their date half way through, and she didn't interact that much with the other boys anyway.

As for Evie.. she'd been as friendly as ever when other people were around but they didn't really talk in private at all.

As she was walking she quite literally crashed into Evie, who's face was streaked with tears and who had been running around the corner and they both ended up on the floor, and Mal frowned when she focused on the other girl, who looked a mess. She considered for a brief moment just getting up and walking away but... She groaned to herself as she got to her feet and moved to Evie, grabbing her hand and hauling her up quickly so that she could drag the other girl into the toilets.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing." Evie wiped her eyes desperately, smudging her make up. And Mal groaned to herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Evie. You're a mess what happened?"

"I... I've been using my Magic Mirror to cheat." Evie's voice was small, embarassed, "I... I told Chad and he... he told Mr Deley and he stole it from my bag and gave it to him. Mr Deley was gonna report me but Doug convinced him not to and he said if I don't pass the test we had today then I'll be expelled. I'm sorry Mallory I really am I... I'm so stupid. My mom.. my mom always said that Princes don't want a smart girl so-"

"Woah woah woah." Mal held up a hand, "Just... one second... so you've been cheating which.. isn't great I won't lie but... Chad cheats constantly so he's a hypocrite there... and Doug helped you-"

"Yeah." Evie nodded, "He was really great standing up for me but I've failed I know I have and I-"

"Evie! Breath." Mal sighed to herself. She still hadn't forgiven Evie for her part in the love spell, but... the blue loving girl looked terrified and devastated and Mal... no matter how hurt she was she wasn't going to be cruel. "You can't know that you've failed until you get the results back right?"

"I'm not smart." Evie shook her head, "I... I've fail I know-"

"Evie, shut up." Mal sighed, "Fix your make up then come with me."

"I-okay?" Evie looked hesitant, but she did as she was told, washing her face and fixing her make up quickly before she followed Mal out of the toilets, tensing slightly when Mal led her to Mr Deley's classroom.

"Mallory what-"

Mal knocked on the door before Evie could ask what she was doing, and a moment later Mr Deley's voice came through the door.  
"Come in."

Mal opened it quickly, dragging Evie into the room with her and giving her best Princess smile. "Mr Deley, thank you for seeing us... Evie told me about what happened in class and she's really freaking out."

"I see." Mr Deley gave Evie a small frown, "What would you like me to do Mallory?"

"I was hoping that you could maybe mark her test now so that we know how she did?"

"Mal-" Evie started but Mal squeezed her hand tightly, a silent warning to be quiet.

"Well..." Mr Deley hesitated before sighing, "I can't say no to one of my favorite students now can I?" he pulled some papers out of the drawer of his desk and went through them quickly, "Let me just find her test paper."

"Thank you Mr Deley."

"You two sit down while you wait." the teacher ordered with a small nod, before he let out a pleased noise, "There it is." and as he opened the paper and started to go through it Mal dragged Evie to the desks and the two girls sat down, Evie clinging to Mal's hand like a lifeline as the teachers pen scratched at the paper as he marked her test.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was probably only around fifteen minutes the teacher's head lifted slightly and he held out the paper, "Done." and Mal stood up quickly as did Evie, though the other girl had to be dragged across the classroom to the desk, clearly too scared to look as Mal took the paper from the teacher.

"Thank you Mr Deley and-" she looked down at the paper and her eyes widened, a smile crossing her lips "Evie." she held it up so that the other girl could see the B+ written on the paper.

"Oh my god!" Evie's eyes widened in shock and her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she glanced between the paper, Mal and Mr Deley, "I passed?"

"You did more than pass you got a good grade." Mr Deley frowned, "I do believe Chad well telling the truth about your cheating but I can't say I understand why you cheated. You're a smart girl."

"I.." Evie looked near tears, a huge smile on her lips, "I am?"

"Yeah." Mal nodded, "You are, smarter than Chad any day. Mr Deley thank you. We'll get out of your way now." Mal dragged the stunned Evie out of the classroom, still holding the test paper, which she handed to Evie once they were outside of the class room.

"Now Evie. What I'd suggest you do is you go and show Doug this and ask the boy out for goodness sake."

"I-you're right." Evie gave a wide bright smile before darting in and hugging Mal tightly, "Thank you Mal... I mean Mallory-"

"Mal." Mal sighed, "You.. you can call me Mal again... just... this doesn't mean that you're totally forgiven do you understand."

"Of course." Evie nodded. "I need to earn that. But thank you... thank you so much." she pulled back, "After classes have finished I... I'd like to show you... I mean you asked for me to fix up your Family day outfit... I did. I'd like to know what you think-"

"Of course." Mal gave a small smile, "Thank you Evie.. I'm sure it looks great."

"I think it does." Evie smiled shyly, "I can't wait to see what you think Mal, seriously."

"Well, after class I'll have a look."

"I can't wait." Evie grinned as she pulled back and rushed off, clearly excited to go and see Doug, and Mal smiled after her before turning around and heading off herself, getting some food before her next classes.

And when classes were over for the day Mal went straight back to the dorm, where Evie was already waiting with the dress out ready, and Mal gasped when she saw it.

The original had been pretty, with the little blue gem at the centre of the top of the dress that bunched the chiffon fabric that were the off the shoulder sleeves as her mothers dress had had, and the layers of chiffon over the skirt that had given it volume, but Evie had worked wonders, she'd replaced the little blue gem with a brilliant red rose broach that sparkled prettily, and the skirt of the dress now had delicate golden swirls embroidered onto the chiffon that shimmered perfectly.

And when Mal tried it on and looked into the mirror it fit just right, and she let out a laugh as Evie spun her around and the skirt flew out, the gold thread sparkling in the light.

"Oh Evie!"

"You like it?"

"I do." Mal nodded, "It's perfect Evie-" she turned her head when the door opened and she grinned when Audrey stepped into the room, laughing as her best friends eyes widened.

"Mal is that? Is that your Family day dress?"

"Yes! Look what Evie did!"

"It looks amazing!" Audrey grinned, "Evie I'm gonna need you to work your magic on like, all of my dresses."

That made Evie laugh, "Just give me some idea of what you want... though I've got a project I'm working on for now so they'll have to wait."

"Of course." Audrey nodded, "Just tell me when you have the time."

"I will." Evie grinned. "You really like it Mal?"

"Evie it's perfect."

"It'll look amazing during the opening number." Audrey pointed out with a grin.

"What is the opening number?"

"Be our guest." Mal grinned, "The first song sung to my mom after she met my dad."

"Oh.. that's actually adorable." Evie grinned, "I've never heard it before."

"You will." Mal grinned, "Luckily I was in charge, Audrey suggested we modernize it."

"Ugh excuse me I think it would have sounded cool modernized." Audrey defended, grinning to show that she wasn't in any way offended by Mal's teasing. "Much cooler than the classes-"

"Uh huh, well I like it as it is. It's got emotional meaning for my parents." Mal stated firmly, "And as the organizer what I say goes." she poked her tongue out, being very mature as befitted her station, at Audrey before moving towards her bedside table and opening the drawer, pulling out a purse and turning to Evie, holding out $70.

"You're paying me?" the confusion in Evie's voice was almost amusing.

"I said I would didn't I?" Mal grinned, "Evie you did amazing, you deserve the money."

"That... that's a fifty and a twenty you said fifty-"

And you surpassed my expectations so you're getting seventy." Mal shot back with a grin, "Evie, stop trying to pay less for goodness sake. It's not like I don't have the money right? I'm literally going to be the Queen soon, in case you haven't realized I'm rich as hell."

"I-okay!" Evie took the money, grinning, "Thank you Mal. I can but some more fabric with this."

"Evie with your talent you're gonna be raking it in soon."


	20. To take risks

Gradually things settled, Mal hadn't completely forgiven Evie, but they were slowly becoming friends again, this time without the secrets there had been last time-well mostly, though she wouldn't tell Mal what her secret project was even though she'd let Audrey in on the big secret, with Mal and Audrey even helping Evie get ready when the time came for her first date with Doug, after which Evie had been ridiculously happy, a giggling mess-that had made the two Auradon Princesses laugh because of how utterly adorable Evie and Doug were together.

He might not be a Prince but he acted more Princely than half of the guys in the school, so as far as the girls were concerned they were happy with the situation, even as they appreciated the irony of the fact that The Evil Queens daughter was dating one of the Seven Dwarves sons-and there had been a few snide comments from Snow Whites twins, Samantha and Steven, but thankfully neither of the twins said them while Evie was around.

Mal even occasionally spoke to Jay and Carlos when she saw them in the halls, though she very much avoided Ben still.

And before long Family day had arrived-thankfully Mal's black eye had faded and a bit of make up was enough to cover it by then and Mal was rushed off her feet. She had asked Evie if she and the others had liked their surprise on Friday-which had been the chance to speak to their parents via a video call that she'd had set up but Evie had had a very strained smile on her lips at that and Mal was pretty sure it hadn't gone very well.

Mal did feel bad for the fact that no one was there to visit the Isle kids, but she was quickly distracted from her worried thoughts about that by the business of the day itself. She got up early to help finish decorating, rushing off to get changed into her dress once it was all set up, before the parents and family members were due to arrive.

Audrey of course met with her outside once they were both ready, her best friend wearing a pretty pink and blue dress and grinning at Mal as she linked their arms together as parents all started to arrive, and the rest of the choir joined them, Lonnie, Jane and Doug all greeting the two of them eagerly as they got into position ready for the opening song. And at ten the music started playing and Mal started the song, singing the familiar words with ease-after all Lumiere-who had come with her parents and winked at her when she started singing, had often sang it to her when she was little and her parents were too busy to eat with her.

She moved from the back of the choir to the front, of the group, singing brightly, the rest of the choir joining in a moment later as they started the dance routine that went with it-and she had to stop herself from laughing when she saw that her parents were dancing along to the song, and Lumiere clapped along eagerly, joining in with the singing.

Once the number was finished and the applause ended Mal bounded towards her parents, smiling brightly as she hugged her mom and dad, both of them holding her close in the three way hug.

"Oh we missed you." her Mom's voice was warm and loving as always, "You've done a wonderful job preparing everything sweetheart."

"Perfect as usual." her dad grinned at her, "Just like your mother." he kissed the top of her head, "You look beautiful darling, and you sang wonderfully."

"It looked like you were all enjoying yourselves so much it's lovely." Belle smiled proudly as she brushed a blonde curl out of her face, "You're blonde for now?"

"Yeah, yeah Evie turned my hair blonde when she started practicing Magic and I liked it."

"Evie?" Adam raised an eyebrow, "Evie-oh, oh the-"

"Evil Queen's daughter, yes." Mal nodded, "That Evie. She's really nice I think you'd like her.. she actually helped with my dress."

"She did?" Belle smiled, "It looks lovely she must be very talented."

"She is."

"And what about the other kids?" Adam's voice was curious as he guided them towards the photographer, every family would be given a photograph if they wanted it, to remember the day. "How have they been settling in?"

"They've been doing pretty well. I think they're happy here." Mal kept her smile up, "Carlos has a pet dog-yeah I know Cruella's son is a dog lover who'd have thought it... and Jay and Braeden are really good at Tourney."

"Well it's about time the team got some new blood." Adam nodded, "So it seems like you were right Sweetheart. You gave them a chance and they're proving themselves."

As her father said that Mal's eyes landed on Ben, who was stood with the other Isle kids, all looking rather uncomfortable-he was dressed nicer than usual, they all were, his jeans weren't ripped and instead of a jacket he was just wearing a green shirt. He looked good, like he was trying to impress. And... proving themselves. She wanted them to prove themselves but how could they? She wasn't giving them the chance was she?

If she wanted them to make that final choice... "Actually there is something I want to talk to you guys about." she smiled lightly as they stepped in front of the photographer, both of her parents arms around her shoulder as they posed for the photo, and after the flash of light she spoke again, "I.. Braeden and I went on a date but it got cut short." oh god, oh god was she really doing this?

"I was wondering if... I want to invite him to accompany me to the Coronation."

"What?" Belle's eyes widened in surprise at that.

"Mal-Darling I.. don't know if that's such a good idea.

"No... no that's-no."

"Mom.. dad why not?" she frowned, "I think it's a good idea... I... I'm giving-"

"No Mal." Adam's voice was firm.

"Is it because he's an Isle kid because if it is-

"No!" Belle shook her head, grabbing Mal's hand "No, no darling it's not that it... if it was Jay or Carlos we might be okay but-"

"Why then?"

Belle and Adam exchanged looks at that, both frowning, and then Belle sighed softly, squeezing Mal's hand, "Because there... we're not sure you must understand.. and we don't care... it doesn't matter to us.. but Aurora believse... she says you bear a certain resemblance to Maleficent."

"I-" Mal's eyes widened "You... that.. you think she's my mother."

"It changes nothing darling... but it would explain a lot of things wouldn't it?"

"I..." Mal swallowed hard... because it would wouldn't it? Her name, her purple hair, her magic, why Queen Leah had hated her so much despite the fact that she was only an innocent child.

"It... she's the worst of them all and yet-"

"Even if you are her daughter you're nothing like her darling." Adam's voice was firm, "But... well Braeden... if we're right then-"

"No!" Mal's eyes widened, "No... no see it's not-he's not hers biologically she adopted him when he was five... he was an orphan... apparently the Isle has a lot of them.

"Oh!" Belle's eyes widened, "Well.. I suppose that does change things after all."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Mal nodded, "He told me. We were talking about magic and I was surprised he didn't have any so he told me it was because he was adopted."

"Then in that case I suppose we should give the boy a chance." Adam's voice was begrudging, "Belle, darling am I allowed to roar at him-"

"No trying to scare off our little girls first boyfriend." Belle's voice was playful and teasing, but there was a hint of warning there too.

"You're no fun." Adam whined lightly.

"Hush." Belle swatted his arm lightly, "Why don't you go and get Braeden and bring him over to meet us sweetie."

"Of course mom!" Mal gave her mother a bright genuine smile, though secretly she was slightly terrified. She was risking everything here but... she had to give them a chance, she wanted to prove that she believed that they could change, he needed a chance to prove himself to her otherwise it wouldn't be fair.

She took a deep breath as she walked away from her parents towards the Isle kids, grinning slightly when Carlos elbowed Ben hard in the side and the green haired boy turned his head to look at her, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Mal approaching. She could see Jay and Evie's confused worried expressions but she smiled brightly when she reached them.

"Hey Braeden." she could feel people watching them, "I just told my parents about our failed date-" there was a flash of panic in Ben's eyes though he hid it well, "And I told them I was hoping you'd accompany me to the Coronation-" that made all four of the Isle kids stare at her in shock, Evie almost squealing. "So my mom and dad said they want to meet you."

"I... you want me to-"

Accompany me to my Coronation... stand up front right next to the steps when I get crowned, yeah." Mal nodded, meeting Ben's eyes, which were filled with shock and confusion, and just a tiny hint of hope.

"I... I'd love to." Ben managed, "Wait... you want me to meet your parents?" suddenly his expression shifted and he looked almost scared, "Your parents... the King and Queen... uh... your dad is known for his temper and I have heard it said that he is incredibly protective."

"Mom made him promise not to try and scare you." Mal's voice was teasing, "Now come on Braeden." she smirked, "You want this then you have to work for it."


	21. Disaster strikes

Mal had to admit, it was amusing how terrified Ben looked as she dragged him up to her parents. Her mom looked amused, a small smile playing across her lips, and her dad glared at Ben, ever the protective father. "Mom. Dad meet Braeden. Braeden these are my parents."

"It's nice to meet you your highness's." Ben's voice was tight and slightly high pitched in a way that made Mal giggle, and if she'd looked at him she'd have seen Ben's face soften at the sound.

"It's nice to meet you too Braeden." Belle smiled, "You call call us Belle and Adam if you'd like." and Adam let out a little grunt at that, still glaring at Ben, which made Mal roll her eyes.

"Daddy play nice." her voice was slightly chiding, it was a tone she'd learned from her mom, who laughed. And yes, she knew just how to play on her fathers soft side. She had him wrapped around her little finger because his expression softened and he smiled at her.

"Oh fine Princess, only for you. It's nice to meet you Braeden. Hurt my little girl and-"

"Daddy!" Mal raised an eyebrow as Belle burst out laughing and Adam sighed.

"Alright alright sweetheart I get the message. No threatening the boy."

"Don't worry honey Mal can handle herself just fine." Belle smiled lightly as she looked at Braeden "Did you know that our little girl's a fighter? She thinks we don't know but I've seen her practicing with a sword before now-"

"Mom!" Mal gave her mother a scandalized look as Belle laughed.

"I was only making a point dear."

"You're as bad as dad."

And Ben was laughing at that, smiling, "Believe me I have no doubt that Mal can handle herself. She's probably a lot stronger than me in every way." and his words made Mal flush and she smiled almost shyly at him.

"Are you being serious?"

"Oh god yes." Ben nodded, "I don't know how I'd handle half of the stuff you have to Mal."

"Hm... I like you." Belle stated after a moment, "A lot of people wouldn't realize how much work goes into everything Mal does." she glanced at Adam, who gave a small nod, "Tell me Braeden, how would you like to join the three of us for dinner?"

"I... I would love to." Ben stated slowly, "But uh... I kinda feel like I should stick with my friends. They don't have anyone else here."

"Well, they could come too." Belle stated quickly, "I was hoping to meet Evie she did a wonderful job with Mal's dress."

"Yes, yes of course." Adam nodded, "We should probably meet all of you in any case, Mal's been saying how well you've all be settling in."

"She's been amazing helping us." Ben smiled, "I swear she's made time for every single one of us to check in and make sure we were doing okay."

"That's our Mal for you." Belle's voice was proud, "Always caring about others."

"She gets that from you." Adam remarked lightly before pausing, "Although before lunch there's the croquet, I was hoping to play a game or two. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." Ben nodded, "That... sure."

"Let's go get the others. We'll meet you guys at the croquet fields" Mal smiled and gave her father a little wave as she pulled Ben away to go grab the other Isle kids, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Have you ever played croquet before?"

"Nope." Ben shook his head, and Mal laughed.

"I'll help you guys then. Don't worry."

"I have to say I did not expect today to go like this." Ben admitted quietly "You-"

"Don't. I'm giving you a chance. You're not fully forgiven but you have a choice to make so I'll give you the chance to make it. I just hope I'm not the one making a mistake." then Mal gave a bright smile as they reached the others, who had been watching from a distance.

"Mal what's going on?" Evie's voice was low. "Are you.. did you seriously-"

"Yes." Mal nodded, "Now you guys are going to come and play a game of Croquet with my parents and I and you'll join us for dinner."

"Are you serious?" Carlos hugged Dude close, "Can I bring Dude?"

"Of course." Mal nodded. "I'm giving you guys a chance. Do not blow it."

"We won't." Jay nodded, "I swear."

"Good-and Evie my mom said she loves the dress and she'll probably want to ask you about it."

"I would love that!" Evie beamed, and together the five of them headed to the croquet fields, which were fairly busy already, a few families already playing games, and Mal moved right towards her parents, smiling brightly.

"Mom! Dad, you've already met Braeden, these are my other friends, Evie, Jay and Carlos." she gestured to each of them as she spoke, and they all chorused out their hello's, clearly nervous, which made Belle smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and to see you all settling in so well." Belle's voice was warm.

"Yes, I admit I was skeptical at first when Mal told me what she wanted to do but it seems to have worked out well." Adam stated honestly, "It's always good to see my little girls plans working." and with the greetings done the game started, and they all started drifting apart as they played, Mal occasionally flitting off to say hello to other notable royals-the Charmings and of Course Audrey's parents, who hugged her and smiled at her in greeting as they played.

Evie didn't play much, she and Belle started talking, and Jay and Ben ended up talking with Doug as the other teen helped them figure out how to play.

It was all going perfectly, which should have been a sign that something would go wrong, and it did, when Evie drifted away from Belle after Audrey's parents came over to talk with Mal's mother, while her father was talking to Cinderella and her husband Kit, though she noticed him drifting back towards Belle after a few minutes.

Mal had been distracted by Audrey and Lonnie, or she'd have noticed Chad making the most of the distraction to head towards Evie with Steven and Samantha White.

As much as most of the kids in Auradon were nice enough, Steven and Samantha were probably the only ones quite so bad as Chad, sadly enough, unlike their mother they weren't that kind. Samantha was a snob of the highest order and Steven was a nasty piece of work when he wanted to be, and he was Chad's best friend.

Thankfully Lonnie did spot them, though not before they'd cornered Evie, and she let out a panicked noise, "Mal, Audrey over there." and Mal turned her head to look, paling slightly when she saw that the three teens were surrounding Evie.

She took off quickly, before Audrey had even looked where Lonnie was pointing, reaching the four of them in time to hear Samantha's voice.

"Let's face it, you know you don't belong here, you're a pathetic dumb little gold digger who has to cheat to pass the test. I dunno how you convinced Mr Deley to let you pass but there's no way you're smart enough to do it on your own."

"Hey! Hey what's going on here you guys?" she had to at least try and diffuse the situation, even if she wanted to slap Samantha for being so spiteful.

"Stay out of it Mallory." Samantha snorted, "I know you seem to think these Isle rats deserve a second chance because you got one but they were raised by their parents, I mean look at her." she sneered at Evie, "Does she really think she's anything special? I mean, look at that stupid tiara. It's just cheap rubbish." and Samantha reached out quickly, snatching it off of Evie's head and snapping it in two, making the blue haired girl gasp, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey!"

"What the actual-are you insane? Samantha, Steven, Chad this is so beyond not okay, Evie hasn't done anything to you guys. Your parents would be ashamed of you right now you need to stop." Mal's voice was slightly louder, and Audrey reached them at that point, wrapping an arm around Evie's shoulder comfortingly.

"Ignore them Evie." Audrey stated quickly, "They're just jealous."

"Sure, we're jealous of some pathetic loser Isle Rats." Steven's voice was mocking, "They're only here because Mallory felt sorry for them."

"Y'know right now I think you're the ones who belong on the Isle more than Evie does." Mal could feel herself getting angrier. Evie had done nothing to them and they were being horrible to her.

"This coming from you." it was Chad who spoke this time, "You should consider yourself lucky to be here Mallory, you're one of us now. You grew up here, they're not. Just look at her. She's a dumb gold digger, that Carlos kid is a freak, Jay likes hurting people and Braeden's a nasty piece of work and I dunno what you see in any of them."

"This coming from Mr 'Gets all the girls to do his homework for him' Mal shot back scathingly, it was clear now that they weren't going to let her diffuse the situation. They wanted a fight. But still it wasn't good she knew, glancing around worriedly, since people were staring now. And Carlos was moving towards them, still holding Dude, and so were Jay and Ben, both of them looking worried, though they weren't close enough to hear what was being said.

Lonnie looked like she was moving towards Belle, Adam, Aurora and Philip to get their attention. Crap this could end very badly.

"Nothing wrong with that." Steven gave a smug look, "It's using his initiative, no need to be jealous-"

"Hah!" Mal snorted, "In case you haven't noticed I'm the one who's been rejecting him, and so did Evie actually, clearly she has standards."

"Low ones." Samantha snorted, "Doug's a nerd." and wow. Just wow, Snow would be beyond angry if she knew her daughter had insulted the son of one of her closest friends Mal knew, Snow adored the Dwarves.

"Don't say that." Evie protested, her eyes wide, "Why are you being so mean I haven't done anything to you!"

"Because you're an Isle freak." Samantha snapped, "You don't belong here. It's time for you and the rest of your pathetic loser freaks to go home."

"You mean because you're jealous because Evie's smarter and more talented than you." Mal shot back quickly, "You need to back off Samantha you don't want to start a fight, none of you do."

"I'm not jealous of her, what's she ever done that's so great."

"She's a nice person for one, smart, talented enough to make my dress a thousand times nicer." that made Samantha's eyes narrow.

"You're saying a useless Isle kid did that." she pointed to the dress.

"Yeah, yeah I am, not so useless after all huh?" and Samantha scowled at that before lunging forward, ripping at the dress, grabbing the top layer of the skirt, which had the delicate detailed embroidery on it, and yanking hard, ripping the fabric, making Audrey and Evie cry out loudly in shock, as Samantha darting backwards out of reach just behind Steven.

"What's going on here?" Carlos reached them, frowning as he shifted his grip on Dude, "Evie are you okay? And you Mal?"

"Carlos can you and Audrey get Evie, Jay and Braeden out of here?" Mal asked quickly, and Chad reached out quickly, grabbing Evie's arm to stop her, making her yelp in pain at how tight his grip was

"We're not finished yet, if the gold digger wants a Prince so much maybe I should give her a kiss." his voice was mocking as he made a kissy face at Evie

"Get your hands off of her!" Carlos yelled that, and that drew the people who hadn't noticed what was going on's attention, and Jay and Ben broke into a run as Mal surged forward and grabbed Chad's arm, digging her nails in hard as she forced it down as Evie cried out, stumbling backwards, Audrey's arm the only thing keeping her from falling over as she burst into tears.  
Thankfully Ben and Jay were a fair distance away, or it could have gone much worse than it did when Chad smirked at Mal.

"Oh, you jealous Lorri, well if you want a kiss all you had to do was ask, and he moved quickly, hand grabbing Mal's wrist and yanking her close, other hand grabbing the back of her neck to pull her in closer as he moved in to kiss her.

And Mal was already angry as it was, that just pushed her over the edge and she snarled, her fingers curling into a fist, and she pulled back before swinging her fist forward, punching Chad straight in the nose, and when Steven tried to lunge at Mal Carlos surged forward and shoved him backwards.

That just left Samantha, who snarled, lunging at Evie, and she wore long fake nails, which slashed at Evie's face, and Evie screamed, and Audrey swung her bag at Samantha's face, knocking the girl back slightly, though she lunged again, and Evie pulled a small blue bottle out of a bag, spraying the liquid inside of it at the dark haired girl who attacked her.

Samantha slumped, unconscious in seconds, and Steven's eyes widened as he caught his twin. "What did you just do to her you freak! You're just like your mom you jealous heartless witch!"

At that Audrey span Evie around, dragging the still crying girl away as quickly as she could. "Carlos!" Mal grabbed the boy's arm

"Pick up Dude, grab Jay and Braeden and take them to my room now!"

"Okay Mal." Carlos nodded quickly, rushing towards Ben and Jay before they could reach them, and Mal noticed that Ben and Carlos both had to grab one of Jay's arms each and drag him away when he went to rush towards Chad, Steven and Samantha, and Mal span around, running towards her and Audrey's parents.


	22. Fences mended

"What on earth is going on?" Belle's voice was filled with worry, "Mal what just happened?"

"Chad, Steven and Samantha decided to corner Evie, they were being horrible to her mom... I tried to step in but they wouldn't stop so I tried to get Audrey and Carlos to get her away from them and Chad grabbed her arm and he hurt her so I pulled his hand away and then he grabbed my arm and the back of my neck and he tried to kiss me-"

"He's always been far too pushy for my liking I'm going to kill him." Adam snarled.

"Adam! As much as I understand how you feel that is not a good idea." Belle's voice was sharp, "Incase you didn't notice he's on the floor with a nose that's probably broken from our daughter."

"Good." Adam was scowling."

"I do not think you should go anywhere near them." Philip spoke up.

"I think you're right Philip." Aurora nodded, "Adam Mal handled it... but Mal, sweetie what happened to Samantha? Evie did something I know but what?"

"I'm not sure." Mal admitted, "She sprayed something at her.. but it was self defense mom, Samantha clawed at her face I saw blood. Audrey pushed her away but she was coming back for a second go she was gonna hurt Evie or Audrey. Whatever Evie did it was self defense."

"Belle." Aurora's voice was soft, "They attacked her... Mal's right."

"I... of course." Belle nodded, "It just doesn't look good-"

"She's waking up." Adam spoke up, looking towards the crowd that had gathered around Chad, Samantha and Steve.

"Right..." Belle sighed, "As long as she's okay we don't have a huge problem... well handle this Mal. You go and help your friends. Make sure Evie is okay."

"But I'm going to be the Queen soon this is a di-"

"You're not Queen yet and I know you'll just be worried about your friend if you don't go."

"We'll make sure Cinderella, Kit, Snow and Florian know what their children were actually doing-and it looks like Lonnie is going around making sure everyone else knows they started the problem too. Now go." Aurora's voice was firm.

"Thank you mom, Auntie Aurora!" she glanced back, glad to see that Ben and Jay were gone, presumably with Carlos, and with that she took off herself, running out of the gardens and heading straight past the gardens, through the courtyard and into the school building, her heels clicking as she climbed the stairs two at a time in her haste to get to the dorm room, letting herself in once she reached the room, and everyone was there, a fact that made Mal let out a relieved sigh, though the sight of Evie's bloody tear streaked face made her feel angry all over again. The crying blue haired girl was sat on her bed, Carlos and Jay sat either side of her, with Ben sat on the bed behind her, the boys holding her hands, or in Ben's case rubbing her back soothingly while Audrey wiped at Evie's face with a damp cloth.

"Oh Evie." Mal closed the door behind her and quickly made her way to Evie's bed, "Audrey let me take over, can you run and get a first aid kit?"

"Of course." Audrey nodded quickly, "I'll be back right away okay guys?" she gave Evie a gentle smile before nodding to Mal, standing up and handing Mal the cloth before heading out quickly.

"What's going to happen now?" Ben's voice was quiet.

"My mom, dad and Audrey's parents are gonna sort things out. No one will blame you guys." Mal shook her head.. "I am so sorry."

"What actually happened?" Jay frowned, "Braeden-"

"You can call me Ben now." Ben said quietly, "I told Mal on our date."

"Oh..." Jay blinked, looking taken aback for a moment before shrugging it off, "We were talking with Doug and then there was shouting and we saw you guys with Chad and the White twins."

"T-they cornered me." Evie sniffled, wincing as Mal gently wiped across the thin, but slightly worryingly deep, cuts. "I... they started saying horrible things." she shook her head, "I... I tried to just ignore them but they kept saying things and Mal tried to stop them.."

"Lonnie saw that they had Evie surrounded and I got worried." Mal admitted. "They were saying some really horrible things. I tried to get them to leave nicely but they wouldn't stop."

"Samantha ripped your dress." Evie sniffled.

"The dress was pretty but it's so not important right now." Mal stated firmly, "I could care less about the dress, what I care about is you."

"Why did it end up getting physical?" Jay frowned, "I mean as much as it was great to see Chad get knocked on his ass and he deserved it but I mean, it probably would have looked better if there wasn't so much.. y'know, violence."

"He grabbed me." Evie lifted her arm to show marks from where Chad had gripped her hand so tightly, "Mal hit his hand away so he grabbed her and-"

"And he tried to kiss me." that made Jay's eyes widen in shock and Ben tensed.

"He did what?"

"He tried to kiss me." Mal repeated, giving Ben a warning look, "I swear if you're about to go all caveman on me over the fact that he tried to kiss me I'll be pissed. Yes he's a disgusting creep and I shudder at the thought of him kissing me, but he's the one who got a broken nose. I handled it."

"He deserved it." Ben shook his head, "They all deserved it.."

"Pretty sure Steven would have attacked Mal if I didn't get between them." Carlos piped up, "And Samantha-"

"She clawed at me." Evie bit her lip "How bad is it Mal?"

"It doesn't look great." Mal admitted, biting her lip, "I don't know if it needs stitches-"

"No!" Evie's voice was panicked, "No Mal please I don't want stitches please I hate needles-"

"Is there anything else you could use?" Jay squeezed Evie's hand gently, reassuringly.

"I... there should be something in the first aid kit." Mal said after a moment, "I'm not good with healing magic or I'd try that but I can't risk making it worse."

"Thank you." Evie shook her head, "W-will they scar?"

"I don't know." Mal admitted softly, "I'm sorry Evie... god so much for people in Auradon being the good guys huh-"

"Don't." Ben shook his head, "Don't beat yourself up over this Mal. Stuff like this happens a lot more often on the Isle and... to be honest we'd have never had so much support, sure the twins and Chad are assholes but... they're not gonna make us hate it here."

"That's good." Mal sighed, "I've cleaned them as much as I can but I'll want to clean them again with an antiseptic wipe before trying to fix them up just to make sure they're clean. It'll sting though."

"T-that's okay..." Evie's smile was shaky but real. "Thank you Mal."

"What are friends for?" Mal gave a wry little smile, and a moment later Audrey came back in, tossing the first aid kit to Mal, who opened it up quickly and nodded to herself as she grabbed a wipe and ripped the packet open, carefully wiping it over Evie's skin, wincing as the other girl whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry." Mal whispered the words, and she could hear Audrey moving around behind her, going into a drawer from the sounds of it, but she stayed focused, folding up the wipe and setting it aside once she was done and rummaging through the first aid kit.

"Let me see... ah, perfect." she pulled a little pack of butterfly stitches out of it quickly, "There are butterfly stitches, they're kind of like strips of tape that sticks the skin together so it heals better, is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I can handle that."

"It'll still hurt." Mal warned, "Braeden... or Audrey can one of you come here and help push the skin together?"  
"I'll do it." Ben spoke up quickly, moving off Evie's bed and making his way around so that he was crouched next to Mal, and he carefully pushed the skin together on the first of the three gashes on Evie's face, and Mal gently put the stitches on, working from the middle outwards until a little row of white strips ran across the first of the scratch marks. They repeated three times,  
Evie making little pained noises each time the skin was pushed together.

Once they were done Mal found a larger square of dressing and she used medical tape to use it to cover them up "And there." she said when she was done, "The dressing should protect the strips for a day or so so that the skin can start healing."

"Thank you." Evie pulled the hand that Carlos was holding free and reached up to touch her cheek gently, fingers gentle against the dressing. "I.. I really hope it doesn't scar."

"Even if it does you'll be able to stand tall knowing that you're so much better than Samantha." Mal tried to be comforting, "I really am so sorry Evie."

"It's not your fault." Evie looked down, "She... she snapped my tiara."

"Aha!" Audrey's voice drew everyone's attention and the girl twirled around, "Samantha might have snapped your tiara but I can guarantee she doesn't have one as pretty as this." she moved towards them, holding out a delicate tiara. It was a pretty thing, all sliver and delicate swirls that formed a heart at the center of it, with diamonds sparkling all over it and a saphire in the center, "I figured you'd like this one since your favorite color is blue."

"I-you... you're giving me a-"

"I have plenty." Audrey waved a hand dismissively, giving Evie a small smile, "Keep it. I'd rather know it was with someone who was gonna love it and I know you will." she moved to stand in front of Evie as Mal shifted to the side, and she carefully placed the tiara onto Evie's head, "And perfect. It suits you."

"I..." Evie's smile was slightly stronger this time "I love you guys so much."


	23. Second chances all round

The six teens settled down slowly after that, Ben was sent down to the kitchens to get them some food and he returned with a picnic basket filled with treats from the school cooks, and they put on a movie, all of them crowding onto Evie's bed in a tangle of limbs, Evie in the middle, Jay on one side, Ben on the other, with Audrey leaning on Jay's legs, her own draped over Carlos' lap as his head rested in Evie's lap and Mal was half tucked under Carlos, with Dude led on top her her, his head resting on Carlos' chest and half sat on Ben's lap she was curled up so close to him, and this was all very nice, it really was, it was warm and safe and comforting. The only problem was that after about an hour or so there was a knock on the door.

After a minute of trying and failing to extract herself from under Carlos Mal called out, "Come in!" and the door opened and Belle peered into the room, her expression going soft when she saw the pile of teenagers on the bed.

"Mal, darling, I wanted to let you know that everything's sorted out with the White's and the Charming's, your father's still talking to them now but the twins and Chad are most certainly going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Thank's mom." Mal smiled, "See guys, I told you."

"Thank you." Evie spoke up, "I was worried they'd blame me for it-

"Not at all Evie, it wasn't your fault from what I can tell." Belle gave the girl a small smile, "How's your face?"

"It hurts but Mal's helped me do what I can."

"Good." Belle sighed, "I am very sorry Evie, and the rest of you too. You deserve better than that."

"Thank you your highness." Jay gave a faint smile, "It's nice to have a vote of confidence."

"Well if Mal has faith in you then so do I. And so does my husband for that matter." Belle paused, "But Mal I was hoping to talk  
to you later in the day about something.. with all that's happened... can I just steal you for a minute to talk to you outside a second."

"Uh... okay mom." Mal gently slipped out from under Carlos with Ben's help, and she headed to the door, glancing back at the others, "Don't worry about pausing the film guys I've seen it a bunch of times already." then she stepped outside of the room with her mother, the door closing behind them.

The hall was empty of course, most of the students were outside enjoying Family day still.

"Is everything okay mom?"

"It's... slightly complicated." Belle admitted, watching her daughter carefully, "It's about Queen Leah... I was talking to Aurora earlier as you know and... apparently her mother is insisting that she regrets her past actions... she's even written a letter of apology." Belle pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her bag, holding it out so that Mal could see it, "She wants to attend the Coronation.. obviously it's entirely your choice darling.. believe me Aurora's said she completely understands if you say no."

"I... can I look at the letter?" Mal swallowed hard, hating the fact that her voice shook slightly. It had been oven eleven years since she'd even seen Leah, she was stronger than this she knew she was. She was going to be the Queen she had to be stronger.

"Of course darling." Belle handed the letter over and watched as Mal carefully opened it and pulled the sheet of paper out, her gaze focusing on the writing.

Dear Princess Mallory Beatrice.

I write this letter knowing that you will more than likely never see it. But I hope you will, for I believe I owe you a sincere apology. I allowed my fear to overcome my own better judgement and I acted cruelly towards you because of things that weren't your fault.  
In one foolish mistake I hurt you gravely and I regret that. I have lost much because of my foolish mistake, my own daughter and grandaughter refuse to talk to me. And I feel that perhaps I deserve it.  
In any case I hope you can accept my sincere apologies, and I would love to be granted permission to attend your Coronation.  
Yours with hope,  
Queen Leah of Auroria.

Mal bit her lip when she finished reading, lifting her head to look at her mom, who was watching her carefully, "If she's so sorry why did she oppose my proclamation so fiercely? She's done everything she can to make things harder for me with the VK's."

"I don't know." Belle sighed, "Honestly I don't know if I trust her darling, I don't know what I'd do in your position. The choice is yours entirely. I don't think anyone would blame you if you say no and refuse to allow her to attend. She nearly killed you darling.

"But I'm the one who keeps going on about giving people second choices." Mal pointed out quietly, biting her lip hard, "If I don't give her a second chance does that make me a hypocrite?"

"No.. No Mal don't you think like that... you're doing a good thing for the VK's. They've not done anything wrong after all." unfortunately for Mal those words didn't actually help because they weren't entirely true were they? All four of them had been planning on stealing the wand.. they could still be planning on it... though she knew at least and she'd be able to stop them if they tried she was sure... though she truly truly hoped that they wouldn't do it.

And they'd known about the love spell.. and yet she was giving them a second chance even after what they'd done to her.  
Sure what Leah had done had probably been even more traumatic and she could have killed her but... it had been over eleven years ago now. That was a long time.

She thought about her tendancy to hold grudges. Did she get that from her birth mother? From what she knew Maleficent could hold a grudge for a long time... and she didn't want to be like her in any way.

Maybe it was time to forgive, though Mal wasn't sure she'd ever be able to forget. "Tell Aunt Aurora that Leah can come to the Coronation." Mal said after a moment, "It'll be a fresh start. If she's telling the truth and she's truly sorry then she deserves that much. Eleven years is a long time, she's been stuck in Auroria for all that time."

"Mal..." Belle smiled softly, kissing the top of her daughters head, "You're such a brilliant young woman. You know how proud your father and I are of you, don't you?"

"I do mom." Mal smiled softly, "You've made sure of that."

"Good." Belle smiled softly, brushing her fingers through Mal's soft curls "Now you go and get back to your friends. Look after Evie okay sweetie? That poor girl... I never knew Snow's children had such a nasty streak to them."

"I will mom." Mal hugged her mom tightly before stepping back, "I guess I'll see you Friday?"

"Of course." Belle nodded, "Your father and I will meet you here with your gown... it's been completed. I think you'll look  
wonderful darling. I'll help you get ready, and your friends can help too of course. And at half eight the carriage will be waiting outside for you. I'll be going in a limo with your father while you and Braeden take the carriage."

"Of course mom." Mal nodded, "I can't believe it's actually so soon."

"I know... it seems like just yesterday that you came running into our lives." Belle's smile was soft and distant, "I knew the first time I saw you that you were special."

"I'm the luckiest Isle kid ever." Mal stated softly, grabbing her moms hand, "I have the best parents in all of Auradon."

"Oh hush." Belle laughed softly, gently flicking Mal's nose like she had when Mal was just a little girl, "Now like I said, go take care of Evie and spend time with your friends. Make the most of it while you can."

"I will." Mal nodded, "Bye mom." She kissed her mom's cheeks and waved a goodbye as Belle left before she made her way back into the dorm room and shut the door behind her.

"Everything okay?" Audrey's voice was curious, "What did your mom want?"

"She wanted to talk about the Coronation." Mal made her way over to the bed quickly, slipping back into her spot, "About your Grammy actually. She wrote a letter apologizing and asking if she could come."

"What did you say?" Audrey's brows furrowed.

"Yes. I'm all about second chances lately. I figured even she deserves one."

"Why do you guys not like Audrey's Grammy?" Evie's voice was curious.

"She did something really bad at Mal's fifth birthday party." Audrey stated carefully, "It was bad. She hasn't been allowed out of Auroria since."

"Huh." Ben raised an eyebrow, "You're letting her out for your Coronation."

"A fresh start." Mal shrugged, "What's she gonna do? She'd have to be insane to attack me at the Coronation. The worst she can do is say some nasty stuff and I can handle that."

"What was it she did?" Carlos frowned, "How bad was it."

"She..." Mal hesitated, and Audrey sighed.

"When the other adults were distracted she dragged Mal out to the pool and she tossed her in."

"Oh my god." Jay's eyes widened, "But... she tossed a five year old into a pool? Could you even swim?"

And suddenly Ben's hand was grabbing hers and squeezing and her eyes met his, the silent understanding in them made her feel warm and soft.

"Nope, and I still can't, I panic every time I try and learn." Mal admitted "Can we stop talking about this though... it's not a good memory for me."

"Of course." Evie nodded quickly, "We don't want to push."

"Thank you... oh, Braeden by the way, you'll be riding in the carriage with me to the Coronation.. can you make sure you dress nice?"

"I'll handle his clothes." Evie spoke up eagerly, "My project is actually going really well so I should have time."

"Oh god." Ben gave a terrified look, though his hand didn't leave Mal's, "Do I get any say in this?"

"Nope." Evie grinned, "I'm thinking maybe blue and yellow, because it's Mal's parents colors-"

"Uh huh." Audrey laughed, "We can discuss all this later guys, can we please get back to the movie?"


	24. The not so perfect dress

The week passed in a blur of activity, after the chaos of Family Day Chad and the White twins were possibly the least popular kids in Auradon prep, much to Mal's satisfaction.

There were one or two students who sided with them, but the vast majority sided with Mal, Audrey and the Isle kids.  
Mal was no longer avoiding them when she could either, since the boys were worried about Evie, so they ended up spending a fair amount of time in the girls dorm room, and eating together at lunch, during which time Mal found Ben shooting her smiles and winks that made her blush and made Audrey and Evie tease her whenever they were away from the boys.

Of course in Mal's opinion the highlight of the days leading up to the Coronation was the day that, right in front of Samantha and Steven, Doug had walked up to Evie, placed a hand on her cheek-on the non-scratched side, told her she was the most beautiful girl in Auradon and had kissed her before asking her to go with him to the Coronation.

The squeal Evie had made that had nearly burst Mal and Audrey's eardrums was worth it to see the giddy smile on Evie's face, and the furious jealous looks on Samantha and Steven's faces when the people in the hall around them had cheered and laughed.

Even during Tourney training things had changed slightly, Braeden and Jay had been made Co-Captains of the team, and Chad and Steven had both been kicked off of it and given a two month ban for their behavior at Family day, and the best thing was no one on the team blamed the boys at all, which Mal had been slightly worried they would.

Chad and Steven might be assholes and idiots but they weren't bad players, she'd worried that them getting kicked off the team would be bad for morale, but given the three new players, who had all proven themselves at the last game no one was too worried about the two teens who'd been kicked off.

And Carlos, who admittedly hadn't fit in that well with the rest of the team received a lot of praise for defending the two girls and stopping Steven from attacking Mal.

Truthfully the Family day disaster had made the Isle kids more popular than they had been before.

When Friday came Mal was awake bright and early, six in the morning, and so were Audrey and Evie-who had hurried off with a bag that Mal was sure held Ben's coronation outfit.

When the blue haired girl left the room Audrey, who was already in the middle of applying her make up turned her head to look at Mal. "How are you feeling? And don't lie to me Mal." the other girls brow furrowed, "You never lied to me before but you have been lately I know it... I know something more happened between you and Braeden... I won't ask what, you'll tell me when you're ready but... tell me how you feel."

"I.." Mal bit her lip, pausing in the act of brushing her hair, "I'm terrified." she admitted, "Completely terrified, what if I mess up-"

"Mal you'll be fine." Audrey finished applying her mascara and moved to her best friend's side, grabbing her hands, "You'll be perfect, just remember to breath and stand tall and proud."

"What if I trip or something?" and what if her faith in Ben was wrong? God but she really, really hoped it wasn't.

"You won't. You have to believe in yourself Mal." Audrey plucked the brush from Mal's hand, moving so that she was sat behind the other girl as she got to work on Mal's hair, brushing it out, "You're the Crown Princess of Auradon, this is what you've been raised for you'll be fine." she frowned, brushing her fingers over the blonde curls. "Mal... you don't have to, obviously.. but I think you should hair your hair it's natural color today." her voice was gentle, "It's what suits you best and you'll be utterly beautiful Mal. Not that you aren't always but..."

"You think?" Mal's voice was hesitant, "I... Blonde is more of a Princessy color-"

Oh screw that." Audrey prodded Mal's shoulder, "Stop being a dumbass Mal. You're going to be the Queen of Auradon, screw what anyone else thinks. You should look like yourself.

"I.." Mal gave a slow faint smile before nodding "Alright." she pointed at her head, mumbling the words of the spell and closing her eyes.

When she opened them again her hair was its natural color, and Audrey hugged her gentlt from behind as she looked into the mirror "See, beautiful." she smiled, "Think I should go natural today?"

"I... do you want to?" Mal turned her head slightly to look at Audrey, "I can spell your hair if you want?"

"Yeah... yeah I think I would, it'd make mom happy and it'd keep Grammy off my back."

So Mal repeated the spell again, smiling faintly as she watched her best friends hair darken into it's natural smooth deep brown waves. "There."

"Perfect." Audrey grinned before she got back to work, brushing through Mal's soft curls carefully, "You mom should be here soon with your dress."

"I know." Mal frowned faintly, "It's just... I haven't even tried it on in weeks and it didn't feel right."

"I know." Audrey gave a slight grin, "We'll wait and see how you feel when it's on. No matter what you're gonna be perfect today Mal."

"I know." Mal took a deep breath. "Has Evie got a gown?"

"Yeah, she made herself one.. it's gorgeous, I wish she'd done mine." Audrey admitted, "But hey, next big party I totally am gonna have an Evie exclusive."

"Is she gonna wear the tiara you gave her?"

"She says so." Audrey nodded, "I'm wearing the one mom gave me last year."

"It'll look perfect." Mal smiled softly, leaning back against Audrey before turning her head when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door swung open and Belle stepped into the room, already dressed in her own gown, a beautiful floor length yellow gown  
with beaded straps and loose chiffon bunched just off the shoulders. There was delicate detailing at the waist of the dress, and she was carrying, with the help of Lumiere, a rather bulky dress bag.

But Belle wasn't smiling like Mal had expected her to be, her expression was grim and worried. "Mal, Mal sweetie there'a problem with the dress."

"What? What is it?" Mal frowned, "Mom what's wrong?"

"It.. it seems that Sarah also works for the Charming's... and for the Whites... and she's got a soft spot for Snow's daughter.. I didn't know until I checked the dress this morning darling.."

"Oh god." Mal felt her heart sinking, how bad is it mom?"

"Lumiere help me hang it on the closet and shut the door please." Belle carried the dress bag into the room and hung it on Mal's closet, and Lumiere moved away quickly to shut the door as the woman unzipped the bag and pulled the cover to the side.

The beautiful ball gown, a replica of her mothers dress in her fathers favored royal blue would have been beautiful, even if Mal hadn't felt quite right about it. But the dress had been ripped and cut and a blank ink or something of the sort had been thrown over it leaving a huge stain and splotches of ink around the main stain.

Mal let out a horrified gasp, her eyes instantly filling with tears even as Audrey cried out and rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around Mal tightly. "My dress! Oh god mom what do I do my dress it's ruined!"

"Oh Mal!" Audrey shifted so that she was hiding the dress from Mal's sight, "Mal it's okay-"

"No it's not!" Mal shook her head, "My Coronation dress was supposed to be special Audrey! And she ruined it! I don't have anything else to wear I... this is a disaster!"

"We're going to fix this!" Belle's voice was firm as she moved to her daughters side quickly, gently grasping the teenagers shoulders as Audrey stepped back to let Mal's mother comfort her. "I promise you Mal. Sarah's going to be punished and we're going to find you a new gown-"

"Mom you're the one who said my gown had to be bespoke! You're the one who said it needed to be perfect! I'll never get a new one in time!"

"We're going to fix this." Audrey stated firmly, "This... she's horrible for doing it but you didn't feel right about that one anyway-"

"It's the only one I had!" Mal shook her head, "What am I supposed to do now."

"Wait here." Audrey ordered, "And calm down everything is going to be fine Mal I promise you. Belle can you start on Mal's hair and make up please?" she reached out, grabbing Mal's hand and squeezing before rushing out of the room, make up still half done and still wearing her pajamas as she rushed out of the room.

"Mom what do I do?"

"You breath." Belle took a deep breath, "Audrey seems to have a plan, though I don't know what it is. She's your best friend, I'm sure she knows what she's doing Perhaps she'll get Evie to try and patch it up." Belle brushed her fingers through Mal's hair, pulling her to the bed and sitting down behind her, "It's going to be okay sweetie. Lumiere can you get me some tissue and some face wipes?"

"Of course." Lumiere nodded and quickly fetched them, and Belle carefully used the tissue to dry the tears before wiping Mal's face gently, singing softly as she did, the lullaby that she'd always sung when Mal was little and she had nightmares.


	25. Evie saves the day

By the time Audrey returned, towing Evie along behind her Mal was more calm, though that wasn't saying much.  
Belle had managed to start on Mal's make up-though the purple haired girl rarely wore too much-she generally preferred the more natural look.

When the two girls burst into the room they were both out of breath, and Evie gasped loudly when she saw the Coronation dress. "Oh my goodness! That's horrible! Audrey told me what happened." Evie moved quickly. "Thankfully I have a solution... Audrey mentioned that you weren't sure about your dress so I... I know maybe it's overstepping but I... I wanted to do something to thank you for everything you've done for us." as Evie spoke she was kneeling by her bed, and Audrey was unhanging the ruined dress, which she dragged to the corner of the room and dumped before returning to help Evie pull a dress bag out from under the bed, it was as bulky as the one Belle and Lumiere had brought in before, and Mal's eyes widened.

"Oh Evie what-did you-"

"I made you a dress.. I thought even if you didn't wear it at the Coronation you could wear it another time." Evie admitted as she and Audrey lifted the bag so that they could hang it on the door of the closet where the other dress had been moments before. "It's my secret project."

"Oh Evie!" Mal covered her mouth with her hand, forcing back stunned tears of gratitude, "You shouldn't have."

"Clearly she should have." Audrey shot back with a grin as together the girls got to work, unzipping the bag, and once it was unzipped Evie pulled the cover aside and Mal and Belle both gasped in shock at the sight of the dress.  
It was undoubtedly a work of art.

It had a yoked bodice, the top part of it made of a delicate white lace in the pattern of roses, which stretched into sleeves that would come to Mal's elbows, the bodice itself was a pale lavender which got darker lower down the dress in an ombre style with the white lace along the top and dipping down in the center to come to a halt about mid stomach level where it met what almost looked like a belt of deep purple gems, with a large amethyst in the center of the belted part. The skirt of the dress continued the ombre trend into a deep dark purple at the bottom, it flared out as a ballgown should, and there was white black lace that was stitched onto the skirt emerging from the belt of the dress, once again in rose patterns that almost followed the lines of the dress where the natural folds of the skirt were, so that each section had lace on, wider at the top and forming almost a triangle pointing towards the ground on each part, and at the bottom of the dress beautiful fine lace butterflies made of lighter and dark purples laces were stitched to the bottom of the dress in a way that made it look almost as though the were fluttering about the skirt.

"Oh my goodness." Belle's voice was hushed and she squeezed Mal's shoulder gently, "It's perfect."

"It is." Mal nodded, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears of joy, "Oh my god Evie I... it's perfect!" and Mal almost flew across the room, crashing into Evie and hugging her tightly, "You're the best I love you so much!"

That made Evie laugh and the other girl hugged her back, "Of course." she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Now let's all get dressed shall we?"

"Lumiere." Belle smiled warmly, "Can you go to the boys dorm room and make sure they're okay."

"Of course." Lumiere bowed his head, smiling warmly, "And might I say that I'm looking forward to seeing you being crowned Mallory, good luck." the servant left then and with that the girls got to work, with Belle mostly overseeing them as together the three of them did their make up-or Audrey and Evie focused on Mal's make up first since the soon to be Queen was not good at all with a make-up brush.

They kept it very simple, and once Evie had finished applying the fairly natural shade lipstick she and Audrey had already picked out the two others girls started on their own make up, though Evie paused when she looked in the mirror, hesitating as she reached up and touched the thin red scabbed up scratch marks from Family day. Then she took a deep breath, "My mom would order me to cover these up." her voice made the two girls and one adult look at her. And Audrey spoke up first.

"Do you want to?" her voice was soft.

"I..." Evie shook her head, "No... no I don't think I do. They... they're horrible but I'm not ashamed." Evie's voice grew slightly more confident as she spoke, and Mal smile.

"You shouldn't be." she agreed softly, "You look beautiful they don't change that. They just show that you're strong and brave."

"Mal is right." Belle nodded, "You'll look lovely either way."

"At least I won't be on the TV like you Mal... everyone's gonna be watching the Coronation.. probably best my mom doesn't see." Evie gave a wry smile before she got to work with her make up, keeping it much simpler than usual, focusing on her eyes and lips rather than the rest of her skin-which was flawless anyway.

After the make up was done it was hair time, and once more Mal's was done first, her curls brushed out and hanging loose, with pretty white gemstones dotted across her long curls, fixed in place just so.

Audrey's was pulled up into a simple twist updo, her delicate tiara, with pretty pink gems settled into place just so, and Evie's was pulled back out of her face, a section from either side twisted and fastened behind her head with a hair grip, her own tiara perching on her blue curls.

And then it was time to get dressed, though the two other girls pulled on their dresses first.

Audrey's was a light pink, the bodice covered with shimmering pink beads with short sleeves and white ribbon to break up all the pink, and Evie's was blue, strapless with a long skirt with layers and layers of chiffon ruffles and a little blue cape to wear over it.

Once the others were dressed they, along with Belle, helped Mal into the magnificent gown that Evie had created for her.

That took some time, they had to be careful to make sure that nothing ripped, even as Evie carefully zipped up the back of the dress. But once she was in it Mal had to admit the dress was a perfect fit and she let out a soft noise as she stared into the mirror.

"Oh wow... I... you guys..."

"It's you." Audrey's voice was soft, "It is your perfect dress Mal."

"You look like a Queen." Belle's voice was soft, "I have never felt more proud of you sweetie."

"I... thank you." Mal blinked back tears again, smiling softly, "I feel beautiful. Is there anything else I need-"

"I think you should wear this!" Evie darted over to her bedside table and pulled something out of a drawer quickly, spinning and rushing back to Mal to hold up the necklace that Ben had given her-that she'd thrown into the bin.

"You-"

"I found it, I assume it fell off at some point." Evie's voice was gentle.

"Oh my that's lovely." Belle took the necklace gently, "The rose... where did you get this sweetie?"

"Braeden." Mal flushed, smiling softly, "Braeden gave it to me."

"That's adorable." Belle smiled, "You should wear it, it would mean the world to him I'm sure."

"You really should." Audrey nodded, "You.. god Mal you look perfect."

And Belle carefully fastened the necklace around Mal's neck, pulling back slightly to look at it before humming to herself, "And I have something for you as well."

"Oh?" Mal tilted her head, "What is it?"

Belle opened her bag and pulled out a smooth red ring, no more than a simple band, "It's made out of a petal of the enchanted rose." Belle explained, "I had it made for your father.. it glows when he puts it on. Just for a moment or so.. the magic responds to him." She smiled, "Perhaps... if you really like this Braeden, you should let him wear this today."

"Oh." Mal let out a soft shocked noise, "Oh mom I-"

"It's your choice." Belle held the little ring out, "The petal was folded and encased in glass to form a ring,"

"I will." Mal swallowed hard, "I'll give it to him to wear. Thank you mom." Mal smiled at her mother, taking a deep breath as her mother pushed the ring onto her finger.

"Just so you don't lose it before you give it to him."

"I'll be careful. How long?"

"Soon." Belle smiled, "Audrey's parents will be outside by now waiting for her.. Evie darling how are you and the boys getting to the Cathedral?"

"Doug's my date." Evie smiled brightly, "He asked his parents and they said they'll take the boys and me with them... she glanced at the clock, "They should all be waiting down there for me already actually."

"Good, and I'll be leaving in the limo as soon as you're in the carriage Mal, so we should all start heading down."

"Braeden said he'd wait by the carriage for you." Evie added with a grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mal took a deep breath, "Let's go and get me my crown."

And so the four of them made their way out of the dorm room, Belle, Evie and Audrey helping Mal down the stairs so that she didn't trip over the long dress, and once they were down in the entrance hall Evie and Audrey rushed off to get their rides to the Cathedral, and Belle took her daughters hand and led her out into the courtyard, where dozens of photographers were waiting, snapping pictures of her as she emerged from the building, walking slowly and carefully towards the horse and carriage-Lumiere was sat at the front, clearly in charge of driving the horses, and Ben-Ben was stood next to the carriage next to the steps, a footman next to him, and he was the most handsome boy Mal had ever seen. His hair was no longer green, but what she could only assume was it's natural light brown color, and he was wearing a tailored blue tuxedo with yellow edging, and when their eyes met his widened in shock and his mouth dropped open as he straightened up, mouthing three simple words at her.

'You look beautiful.'


	26. Carriage rides and revelations

When Mal reached Ben Belle gently guided Mal's hand to Ben's, and he gave the purple haired teen a soft gentle smile as he lifted her hand delicately and pressed his lips to her skin gently. "You look radiant Princess." he turned his gaze to Belle, "Thank you."

"I've got to go." Belle smiled gently, "We'll meet you both at the Cathedral." she gently touched Mal's cheek, "You're going to be perfect darling."

"I love you mom." Mal smiled as the older woman turned away and moved to one of the limos, and Mal turned her gaze back to Ben. Who was staring at her a soft look on his face.

"You changed your hair."

"I... I wanted to look perfect for you." Ben gave a small shrug, "You're the Queen, I wanted to look respectful."

"You look handsome. It suits you." Mal smiled gently, "Like a Prince."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Ben gave a crooked grin, "I mean I've met some of the Princes in Auradon."

"Shush." Mal laughed, slapping his arm gently, "You know what I mean."

"I do." Ben nodded, "Shall we your highness?"

"I suppose so." Mal found herself smiling brightly as she made to step into the carriage-but Ben's hands were on her waist and he lifted her in before she could pull up her dress to step in-and she let out a startled gasp, laughing softly as Ben smirked up at her as she turned and sat down carefully, adjusting the skirt of her dress as Ben pulled himself up into the carriage.

"Are you ready?" Lumiere looked back towards them, smiling at the couple.

"Yes thank you Lumiere." Mal gave the man a warm smile, and with a flick of the reigns the horses started moving, and Mal took a deep breath as she looked at the crowds watching, and she gave a dainty wave to the photographers as they headed off school grounds and onto the roads.

There would be more crowds soon, but the first part of the journey at least would be private, a fact that Mal was unendingly grateful for.

She let out a soft breath, lowering her hand, turning her head to look at Ben when she felt his fingers entwining with hers.

"How do you feel." his voice was soft.

"Terrified." Mal admitted quietly, "By the end of today I'll have been crowned Queen." she hesitated, meeting his gaze, "I hope." and Ben winced slightly at that, looking down at their hands.

"Mal-"

"Don't" Mal held up her free hand, "Just... whatever choice you've made... and I really really hope it's the right one... it's your choice."

"I know." Ben gave a sad smile, "I know it is Princess." he lifted their hands, pressing his lips to her knuckles once more. "You do look beautiful you know."

"Thank you." Mal flushed, smiling softly. "You can thank Evie, Audrey and my mom for that."

"I know Evie made the dress." Ben chuckled, "When Audrey burst in yelling about needing the dress she told us everything before rushing off to save the day."

"I nearly had a break down." Mal admitted, "Evie really did save the day."

"You'd have looked stunning in jeans and a shirt, just for the record." Ben squeezed her hand gently. "You'll be fine Princess. Just do what you do best and be yourself."

"I hope you're right." Mal let out a breath before looking down at their hands and smiling, "Oh.. I almost forgot." she pulled her hand free gently so she could pull the red band off her finger, "My mom gave me this... she had it made for my father out of the Enchanted rose... they both wanted me to have it... she said that... that if you really mean that much to me I should let you wear it."

Ben blinked, looking down at the ring she was holding, "You-you want me to wear it?"

"If you want to." Mal hesitated, "You don't have to-"

"No.. no I want to." Ben smiled slightly as Mal let out a relieved noise and grabbed his hand.

"My father wore it on his middle finger-"

"That's fine." Ben stated softly, watching Mal's face as she gently slid the ring onto his finger, a look of concentration on his face.  
And Mal's eyes widened in shock, her grip on Ben's hand going slack when the red band seemed to glow a faint gold for a moment before fading.

Mal's gaze snapped up to meet Ben's, the shock clear on her face, "It glowed."

"What?" Ben frowned, "What's wrong."

"The ring, it glowed when I put it on you." she remembered her mothers words, "It... it glows when my dad puts it on because of the magic responding to him... why would it glow when you put it on?"

"I don't know." Ben's brows furrowed, "Why would it glow when-"

"Oh my god." Mal's face went pale from shock, "I think I know... I understand."

"Understand what?" Ben frowned, gently touching her cheek, "Mal what's going on?"

"I know where you came from, who your parents were." Mal breathed out.

"What are you talking about Princess?"

"Ben. You told me you called yourself Ben before Maleficent adopted you. You thought it was because your parents tried to pass you off as the prince but it wasn't." Mal shook her head, "The ring glows because it recognizes you as my fathers biological  
son."

"What?" Ben leaned back, "Mal-"

"It makes sense." Mal shook her head, "Ben it makes sense you know it..." it was strange really. Almost like they'd switched places, switched lives.

"I.." Ben stared at her before shaking his head, "It... it doesn't change things, not that much." he grabbed her hand again,  
"You're their child. The one they raised. They might be my birth parents if you're right but I'm not their son not really. I'm Maleficent's son."

"You're the one who should be getting crowned Ben-"

"I don't want that." Ben shook his head, "No... Mal I don't want to be King. No. No you were raised for this Mal." Ben's thumb brushed over Mal's cheek, "If you want to tell your parents that's fine but I doubt I'll ever fully see them as my parents."

"They think I'm Maleficent's daughter."

"Yeah, I figured that much out when I saw you with purple hair." Ben gave a wry smile "Didn't care then, don't care now. Mal you deserve that crown."

"I..." Mal stared at Ben for a long moment, swallowing hard before she whispered, "I love you." and Ben let out a long shaky breath.

"I... I'm not ready to say-

"It's okay." Mal lifted her hand to press over his, "It's okay if you can't say it back yet. But I love you Ben." god but she'd never felt like this before. And she was eternally glad that Lumiere was sat far enough in front of them that he wouldn't have heard their conversation. It was private.

"Did I ever tell you that you look really beautiful when you smile like that?" Ben whispered the words. And they stayed like that for a long moment before they both shifted, Mal leaning into Ben's side as Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulder, absentmindedly playing with her hair as they settled into a comfortable quiet which lasted for quite some time, until they could hear the crowds once more, at which point Ben moved his arm from Mal's shoulder, his hand grabbing hers.

"So what do I do now?"

"Smile and if you want to you can wave." Mal told him, "And try to ignore the feeling that you're an animal in a zoo." she gave him a slightly playful grin as Ben threaded their fingers again, and then they were emerging into the crowds, and people were waving and cheering happily and waving flags.

Mal smiled widely as she looked around at the people of Auradon. Her people had gathered to see her, and there were little children on parents shoulders pointing and clapping and she felt her heart swelling with pride. Auradon wasn't perfect but it was her home and she loved it with all her heart. She lifted a hand, waving as calmly as she could at her people, looking this way and that as she did.

She could feel Ben's eyes on her, but for now that wasn't the important part. The important thing was that her people were there for her.

And when they approached the Cathedral Mal lowered her hand, smiling as they came to a halt by the steps that led up into the huge building, the pale blue carpet with gold edging laid out ready for her to walk on.

Mal glanced at Ben and he gave her a smile, stepping out of the carriage first, not letting go of her hand as he did, a footman clad in gold stepping forward to take her other hand and help her step down from the carriage, the cloud cheering even louder when her feet hit the ground.

She took a deep breath as the footman released her hand, the trumpeters that were lining the carpet up to half way up, at which point there was a flat section before the last steps were playing and her parents were waiting halfway up, her mother smiling brilliantly, eyes filled with pride and her father beaming next to her.

Mal glanced at Ben, and he squeezed her hand gently before they started up the steps, both of them staring ahead, slow steps, with Mal gripping the skirt of her dress and lifting slightly so that she wouldn't step on it as they climbed the steps. And Mal was so glad Ben was with her. She had to believe in him. He wouldn't betray her not now. And his grip on her hand kept her steady even though she was so nervous that a part of her wanted to turn and flee.


	27. A choice is made

Together Mal and Ben made it up to where Belle and Adam were waiting, and Ben released Mal's hand once they did, Ben  
bowing to the two royals as Mal smiled brightly at her parents, neither of whom were wearing their crowns.

"You look beautiful, Mal." Adam's voice was thick with emotions, "My baby girl all grown up." he reached out, grabbing Mal's hands gently, "My beautiful little girl. You've done so well." he nodded at Ben, "You'll be a wonderful Queen."

"Your father is right, you already have the makings of a good Queen today just makes it official." Belle's voice was soft and filled with pride. "Never stop doing what you believe is right. You were right about your friends from the Isle, you'll be right about whatever else might come. Just follow your heart."

"I will." Mal nodded, "I promise I'll make you both proud."

"You already have." Adam pulled Mal in and kissed the top of her head, "Never forget who you are."

"I won't." Mal nodded, and she watched her parents grab each others hands and walk away, to head inside undoubtedly.

"Good luck." Ben's voice was soft as the purple haired girl turned her head to look at him, "Not that you need it." and then he was being led away by one of the footmen and she took a slow deep breath before turning to face the arched entrance of the Cathedral, the footmen clad in gold waiting at the top for her.

She let out a shaky breath, grabbing the skirt of her dress and lifting it slightly as she made her way to the top of the steps, taking her time with each step.

Once she reached the top she let go of the steps and headed through the arched doorway that led into the entrance hall, making her way across the blue carpet towards the wide double door, and a two footmen, one either side pushed the doors open as she approached, walking through them slowly, her eyes focusing on her mother and father, who stood from where they were seated by the Wand. Mal could feel everyone's eyes on her, as she clasped her hands together in front of her, head held high, the guests either side of the walkway bowing slow as she passed them almost like a wave and the choir sung.  
She let out a shaky breath as she advanced towards them and Jennifer approached from the other direction, moving to the plinth next to the one holding the wand to carefully lift the beautiful crown that would soon be hers, the sapphires glinting as she did.

She glanced to the side, smiling at Ben, who was stood at the front of the crowds watching her, and she took a deep breath as she reached the steps that led up to the dais, carefully gripping the skirt of her dress as she slowly got down onto her knees, the choir fading into silence as Mal held her head high and Jennifer moved forward, standing in front of Mal and carefully lowering the crown onto her purple curls.

It was a slightly heavy weight-her mother had always said that, the crowns were heavy to remind them of their responsibilities to Auradon. They shouldn't feel light because the responsibilities of the rulers weren't light.

She let out a breath, her eyes following the Fairy Godmother as she moved around to the wand, Adam removing the glass case and Belle carefully picking up the wand and handing it to Jennifer-and Mal had to resist the urge to turn her head and see what Ben and the others were doing. She had to have faith in them.

And then Jennifer was in front of her, the wand laying flat in her hands. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Mal took a deep breath, "I do solemnly swear." Mal's voice was loud in the hushed quiet of the Cathedral, and Jennifer gave a proud little smile.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new Queen-" As she spoke Jennifer used the wand to tap Mal's shoulders gently, and then Mal heard a familiar shriek and her head turned in time for her to see Audrey lunging and trying to grab Leah's arm, and the woman rushing at Jennifer.

Mal didn't have time to react as Leah shoved her hard, sending her toppling sideways, Mal only just managing to reach up and press a hand to the crown on her head to stop it from flying off as she snatched the wand from Jennifer's hand.

"Grammy what are you doing?" Audrey's voice was frantic.

"I'm showing everyone what that monster is!" and the wand was sparking as Leah span and pointed it at Mal, "I won't let that monsters daughter become our Queen!" but Leah couldn't hold the wand still as it sparked, and a beam of light burst from it.  
It would have hit Mal, but Ben was sprinting towards her, grabbing her and dropping and rolling them both out of the way, Mal crying out in shock as Ben rolled off her. "Are you okay?"

"I-yeah I am." Mal lifted her head, people were screaming as Leah struggled with the wand, which was sparking dangerously, and Mal scrambled to her feet. "Leah give me the wand!"

"No!" Leah snarled, "You're not one of us you don't belong here! You're bringing more freaks like yourself here and I won't allow it." she swung the wand towards Mal, who let out a gasp as sparks shot out, burning her arm when she covered her face with it.

"Leah please!" That was Jennifer, her voice frantic, "You must stop this! You can't control the wand!"

"I won't stop! Not until that monsters daughter's gone!"

And Leah was still swinging the wand around, and no one could get close enough to get it without getting hurt, as Mal had learned.

Then Mal felt Ben's hand on her shoulder and she heard him whispering into her ear.

"Distract her."

And Mal felt her heart pounding in her chest as she turned her head and met Ben's eyes, then he was moving, rushing around to the side and Mal swallowed hard before bursting into action, rushing towards Leah, wincing when more sparks burst from the wand.

"Leah stop! Please Leah please!" she lunged forward, which made Leah jerk backwards, arm flailing backwards wildly-right towards Ben, who lunged for it and snatched it from Leah's grasp, leaping to the side as guards rushed forward to grab the screaming woman and drag her backwards away from Mal.

But Mal only had eyes for Ben, who was gripping the wand tightly. She swallowed hard. He hadn't gone for it before, hadn't even tried to. But would he stay strong now that he had it his grip? She could hear murmurs and whispers breaking out around them but she didn't look away from Ben, stepping forward slowly as he stared at the wand in his hand.

"Ben." she didn't care that everyone could hear, she ignored her mother and father's confused gasps and whispers as she stepped closer again, eyes flicking up to the balcony, where the other Isle kids looked frozen. And she knew they'd go with Ben's choice. Evie had told her as much. "Ben I- It's time to choose."

And then Ben was moving, surging forward, and the wand was being pressed into Mal's hand, Ben's hand gripping hers with the wand in both of their hands, but she didn't have much time to consider that because his free hand was cupping Mal's cheek and his lips were on hers.

And for just a moment time stood still, the world almost seemed to stop turning as Ben kissed her. His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted faintly of chocolate-he had a sweet tooth she knew, he'd probably had some before coming to meet her.  
Then the moment ended and Ben pulled back slightly, and Mal could hear Evie, Jay and Carlos cheering loudly, though she didn't look, she couldn't look away from Ben's gaze.

"I choose Auradon." his voice was soft, "I choose you Mal."

And Mal was smiling brightly at Ben, her attention drawn away from him by Jennifer's voice.

"Oh my goodness... I hate to break up such a lovely moment but.. the wand please?"

"Oh, right." Mal laughed softly. "Sorry Fairy Godmother." she smiled as Ben pulled back, releasing his grip on the wand without any hesitation, leaving it in Mal's hand.

"Oh don't apologize dear." the woman smiled reassuringly.

"Are you okay." Belle's voice was shaky, "Mal, sweetie are you okay.. what just happened I don't think.. why did you call Braeden Ben?"

"That's a long story." Mal let out a soft laugh.

"It's his preferred name." and the Isle kids must have rushed down from the balcony because Evie, Jay and Carlos were rushing up the aisle to join them, Jay was the one who'd spoke, "Always has been."

"Are you guys okay?" Evie's voice was slightly panicked, "It looked like you guys were going to get hurt!"

And then Audrey was moving too, sobbing as she almost flew at Mal, Ben stepping back to avoid the flying hug, "Oh my god Mal I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her!"

"It's okay!" Mal hugged Audrey back tightly, "It's okay I know.. it's not your fault."

"If everyone could calm down please." Jennifer held up her hands, "Mallory as I said if you could give me the wand we should perhaps put it away safely. Today's been far more eventful than I was expecting."

"You could say that again." Mal let out a soft laugh, squirming out of Audrey's grip, glancing to the Isle kids, and she could see the relief on Jay, Carlos and Evie's faces as they crowded around Ben.

Perhaps her Coronation had been a bit of a disaster, but it had shown one thing.

The Isle kids had good in their hearts.

Ben had chosen her, chosen Auradon over his mother. He'd chosen to do the right thing. Mal found herself smiling brightly, unable to force away the grin, even when Carlos spoke up.

"So, y'know, I'm totally fine with us choosing good and all, but what about our parents 'cause they are gonna be angry and they're probably watching this like, right now."

"They can't get to you." Mal pointed out with a smile, "You guys are safe in Auradon."


	28. An uninvited guest

"Mal is right." Belle smiled warmly at the Isle kids, "You're safe here. You never have to return to the Isle. Mal was right to bring  
you all here."

"I have never felt more proud in my life." Adam stepped forward, "All of you belong here. Mal you-" he was cut off by a rumbling noise outside and above them, like thunder, and then a green cloud of smoke came bursting through a window, and Ben was yanking Mal behind him, Jay, Evie and Carlos grabbing Audrey and shoving her behind them and moving so that the four were hiding the two girls from sight protectively as the smoke sped spiraling to the ground and took the form of a tall woman that Mal knew on sight-their eyes were the same. One look and Mal could feel that, and Ben's face had gone deathly pale as Mal whispered, "Leah must have broken the barrier."

"I'm back!"the woman's high pitched voice echoed around the hall as people scrambled backwards, and Mal noticed Philip shoving Aurora behind him trying to keep her out of sight.

"Go away mother." Ben's voice was strong despite the fact that Mal had seen the terror in his eyes when he'd grabbed her and shoved her behind him.

"Oh isn't he so funny." Maleficent laughed, holding her staff tightly, "You're so funny Braeden. Where's the wand then?" and Mal realized she was still holding it as Braeden shook his head.

"I don't have it."

"Well where is it? You were sent here to get it, you broke the barrier didn't you-oh and where's that runaway daughter of mine. I saw her on the TV." she cackled, "I should have known when I couldn't find her on the Isle that she got away, she always was a smart little thing. Where is then I want to see her, my little Queen, though I have to say I am disappointed, not even invited to my little girls Coronation now that's just sad."

"She's not your daughter!" that was Belle, trying to surge forward, though Adam grabbed her arm to stop her, "She's ours! We're the ones who raised her-"

"Oh hush now." Maleficent waved a hand dismissively. "She's my daughter she'll understand that soon enough once I've punished her from running away from me. And you'll pay for stealing her from me and making her soft."

"You're not touching her." Ben's voice was angry now. "And I told you I don't have it."

"Braeden do not disappoint me." the tone of Maleficent's voice made Mal shiver slightly.

"I wasn't the one who broke the barrier." Ben snapped, "I didn't steal the wand and I wasn't going to! I'm not following your orders anymore mother I'm doing what I want!"

Mal was pale shaking as she turned her head to see Jennifer who gave a small nod, holding out her hand for the wand, and Mal toko off, turning around and rushing up the steps, throwing it towards Jennifer, who caught the wand.

"Bibbidy Bobbidy-"

"Boo!" Maleficent's voice cut over the Fairy Godmothers and the stone on her staff glowed a bright green, and Mal cried out when almost everyone in the hall froze mid motion, her father lunging forward, her mother grabbing for her fathers arm.

"No!" Mal screamed the word and Maleficent clapped her hands together, a gleeful look on her face.

"There you are!" Maleficent's scepter glowed again and the wand flew from Jennifer's frozen grip straight into Maleficent's outstretched hand, "My little Mal all grown up wearing a crown." and Ben tried to move forward, to stand protectively in front of Mal but Maleficent waved the scepter and knocked him aside, sending him crashing into the three other Isle kids, the only other people who hadn't frozen, knocking all of them to the floor, though she paused when she saw the frozen Audrey stood behind them "Oh and who's this.. that face, that dress-"

"Leave her alone." Mal's voice sounded stronger than she felt.

"Oh no." Maleficent turned her head to look at Mal, "Tell me you're not friends with that stupid little Aurora's daughter. My daughter cannot be friends with the daughter of that little brat-"

"Don't talk about them like that." Mal stepped forward.

"Oh no no no.. I had so much hope for you!" Maleficent shook her head, "When I saw you on that TV screen I thought wonderful, my little girl's going to be their Queen, she'll be the key.. but this... they made you soft and pathetic-"

"They loved me!" Mal glared, "More than you ever did."

"I am your mother do not talk to me in that tone of vo-"

"You are not my mother!" Mal yelled the words, "My parents are the people who raised me! Not a woman who I don't even remember."

"Be very careful what you say child." Maleficent snapped, "You have one chance and one chance only-you can be evil like me, rule the world with-"

"Shut up mother." Ben staggered to his feet along with the other Isle kids, Jay pulling Carlos up as Ben pulled Evie to her feet.

"Braeden." Maleficent turned her gaze to her son, "You've failed me... you were useless you didn't even bring me the wand, I will deal with you later now come here-"

"No." Ben made his way to Mal's side, Evie, Jay and Carlos moving with him to stand next to Mal, forming a unified front. "We're not like you mother we want to make our own choice." he grabbed Mal's hand and squeezed tightly, which Maleficent noticed, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh Braeden... I would have expected this from Mal, she's been in Auradon too long but you... I thought I taught you better than that..." her face screwed up as if she was thoroughly disgusted by something. "Don't tell me you think you're in love with my runaway brat. You know better than that! Love is useless, it makes you weak!"

"No it doesn't!" Ben yelled the words, "Mom coming to Auradon is the best thing that's ever happened to me I have never been so happy before! And I don't feel weaker I feel stronger now! Better. I'm not like you I never have been I'm not evil."

"I'll make the four of you regret your little change of heart." Maleficent pointed the wand at Mal, "And if you want to be some pretty little Auradon Princess then so be it. I'll curse you!" and she thrust the scepter towards Mal, the magic sending her flying backwards, back hitting the plinth that had held her crown, said crown falling off her head from the force of the impact, and Maleficent waved the wand and started to speak but Mal threw her hand up, screwing her eyes shut.

"Magic wand follow my command, come right now into my hand!" and the wand glowed, flying from Maleficent's hand into Mal's even as Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos cried out loudly and rushed towards her.

"How dare you!" Maleficent's voice was furious and she waved her scepter again, the stone glowing, and Mal cried out as an invisible blow struck her from the side sending her flying, but Ben caught her before she could go too far and she gripped the want tightly, Evie grabbing her elbow to help steady her.

"Mal are you okay?" Ben's voice was near frantic.

"I'm fine-"

"Give me the wand!" the words were nearly a shriek and Maleficent looks beyond furious, "Give it to me now! Give it to me right now young lady! Braeden take it from her!"

"No!" Ben shook his head. "No mom I'm not doing that."

"We won't let you win." Evie's voice was loud and clear as she glared, and Carlos nodded, and the three Isle kids rushed at Maleficent, who sneered and knocked them all to the ground with her Scepter, "Pathetic! You're all pathetic! But if you want to do this the hard way then this is all your own fault!" and as she spoke she was turning and green smoke surrounded her swirling around her and growing bigger and bigger-and Mal gasped loudly as a very large dragon that she realized had to be Maleficent emerged from the smoke.

"Oh crap." Ben went deathly pale, and then he was dragging Mal, the others Isle kids scrambling to their feet too.

"Run!" That was Evie, her voice panicked, "Oh god run!"

"We're running!" Jay grabbed Carlos' arm, dragging the boy with them as they ran, desperately trying to duck behind pillars as the dragon flew after them, breathing fire-nearly burning Mal if Jay hadn't yanked her to the right just in time.

"What do we do?" Mal's voice was terrified, "Oh my god what do we do how do we stop her?"

"I don't know." Ben shook his head, "We don't have weapons and I don't have magic!" he grabbed Carlos' arm, yanking him to the side as they ran to stop the other boy from getting burned.

"There has to be something!" Jay yelled the words, then Evie's eyes widened and she rushed into the center of the aisle before the others could stop her.

"Evie!" That was Carlos, but the blue haired girl pulled something out of her bag and held it up as Maleficent flew towards them.

"Magic Mirror show your bright light!" she thrust the mirror towards Maleficent, and the dragon reared back when the bright light shone in her eyes, roaring loudly as it veered and hit the ground, though it recovered quickly, rising again, and Mal, Ben, Jay and Carlos rushed forward, Jay and Carlos grabbing at Evie protectively and Mal and Ben rushing to stand in front of the girl.

"Stay behind us!" Mal cried out loudly, gripping the wand tightly.

"Stay away from my friends. This is between you me and Mal mom, not our friends."

"The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one." Mal's heart was racing as she plucked the words from nowhere. She'd always been good at inventing spells on the spot after all. And Maleficent glared, eyes glowing the same green and Mal knew her own eyes were and Mal repeated the words again. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one." and she could feel Maleficent's magic pushing against her own, harsh and unrelenting. And she wasn't strong enough, she was going to fail, she was in pain and she was going to fail.

Then a hand was in hers and she felt Evie's hand gently gripping the elbow of the hand that held the wand, and Carlos and Jay's hands landed on her shoulders, and when she spoke again this time it wasn't alone. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one."

This time Mal could feel her magic pushing against Maleficent's, and then the green glow of the dragons eyes faded, and there was more green smoke, shrinking down and down... and when it receded Mal could see a little purple lizard on the floor.  
She swayed, nearly falling, though Jay managed to catch her before she did and Ben helped her straighten up as the Fairy Godmother unfroze.

"What just happened?" Ben gaped, "Did we do that-"

"No, no Maleficent did." Jennifer bustled towards them quickly, "She shrunk down to the size of the love in her heart that's why she's so small."

"Good riddance." Ben was holding Mal's arm tightly, keeping her steady with the help of Jay.


	29. The final chapter

The wand glowed as the spell lifted, and Mal laughed brightly, pulling away from Ben and rushing to her father as he roared and stumbled forward, hugging him tightly and grabbing onto her mother when the woman joined the hug. "What happened?" Belle's voice was slightly shaky, "What happened sweetheart?"

"We beat her." Mal swallowed hard, "Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos and I stopped her mom. It's okay she's gone."

"You're okay?" Adam's voice was low with worry, "You're all okay."

"They're fine." Jennifer gave a warm smile, "Mallory may need to get some rest due to magical exhaustion but they did wonderfully."

"Thank you." Adam's gaze mover to the Isle kids, "Thank you so much... all of you... for helping to defeat Maleficent... might I assume that originally you were ordered to do the opposite?"

"We were... and I won't lie for a while we planned on it. But" Ben gave a small shrug, his eyes focusing on Mal, "We found reasons to fight for Auradon and to disobey her orders."

"We like it here." Evie spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah." Carlos smiled, "We're free to choose who we want to be."

"We don't have to follow our parents orders." Jay added. "Auradon is our home now."

"You belong here." Belle smiled warmly, "You all do."

Adam nodded, looking out at the crowds, which were starting to settle now that the worst of the danger had gone, Audrey rushing over to her mother and father who hugged her close "I must admit your Coronation was a lot more interesting than mine." Adam gave a wry smile. "The crown suits you darling."

"Thank you." Mal smiled brightly, glancing back towards Ben, "Mom, dad we need to talk privately soon."

"Oh?" Belle frowned, "Well, I think it would be a good idea for us to go home. Usually there's a procession after the crowning but I think under the circumstances it might be a good idea to put that on hold."

"I agree completely mom." Mal paused, "Can Ben come with us?"

"Be-Ah Braeden yes of course." Belle nodded. "We'll take the limo back."

Of course after that things happened rather quickly, Mal and Ben, along with Belle and Adam were cheered out of the Cathedral and into the limo.

The others would head back to the school. Evie promising to make sure the little lizard that was Maleficent was captured and didn't manage to run away, even as small as she was it would be stupid to underestimate her after all.

Once they were in the limo and moving Mal let herself relax, leaning into Ben's side, the other teen frowning slightly when he noticed that she was shivering. He didn't hesitate, quickly pulling his jacket off and draping it over Mal's shoulders, which made Belle smile faintly.

"So do you wish to wait until we get home to speak or should we speak during the journey so you can rest when we get him?" Belle's voice was gentle, "You look pale sweetie."

"We can talk now I guess." Mal looked at Ben, "If that's okay."

"I can handle it." Ben nodded.

"Good." Mal sighed, "So, you've probably noticed I've been calling Braeden Ben."

"We did." Adam nodded, "I believe one of his friends said it's his preferred name?" Adam raised an eyebrow and Ben nodded.

"It always has been. My mom changed my name when she adopted me... she hated the name Ben because..." he gave a small shrug, "Well because of you two." that made Adam and Belle both flinch. "I always just... I mean she adopted me when I was five. I know I always thought of myself as Ben. But I assumed that my parents... well a lot of parents wanted their kids off the Isle. A lot of parents tried to say they'd found your son if they had a boy around the right age and I assumed the name just stuck."

"We know." Adam's smile was tight, "I remember the reports. So you think your parents were one of those people... I believe we have a list if you wish-"

"I thought they were." Ben spoke up quickly, "But.. apparently not."

"I..." Mal grabbed Ben's hand gently, liftng it up to show the red band around his finger, which she carefully pulled up and off his finger, "He told me that on our first date... which I am so not going into details about, but it ended in total disaster anyway. I didn't think about it much I just started calling him Ben in private because that was what he liked being called, but Braeden in public because..."

"Because it's what I'm used to. My friends call me Ben in private and Braeden in public... she'd punish me if she heard anyone calling me anything other than Braeden so it became habit."

"Oh that's terrible." Belle gasped, "You poor thing."

"Oh." Adam's eyes widened when he saw Mal slip the ring back onto Ben's finger "Oh Belle look..."

"I realised during the ride to the Cathedral." Mal explained, "When it glowed... I realized the truth."

"Oh my goodness." Belle's face went pale, "You... you're our Ben! All these years we thought.."

"You're alive... we thought.." Adam looked stunned, "Dear god you're our son."

"I.." Ben shifted slightly, grabbing Mal's hand, "I... technically I am." he stated carefully, "I know... I know you didn't.. I know you didn't send me away and I know you would have been good parents but.. I'm sorry if it hurts you but I don't think I'll ever really be... be your son in the way I might have been if things were different. As much as I don't like her Maleficent raised me as her own and.. I think of her as my mother even if she's not. Besides.." Ben smiled faintly, "I don't think you could ever love me the same way you love Mal."

"Oh Ben.." Belle was crying, "We're so sorry you-"

"It wasn't your fault... someone kidnapped me and dumped me in the Isle that wasn't your fault. But it happened and... we can't change the past."

"We do love you." Adam said firmly, "Ben-"

"I know... and... I... I think with time I'll come to love you guys too, but it won't be..."

"I understand." Belle nodded, "It.. it hurts but I understand. We're be more like in laws than your actual parents... but.. you're alive and safe and happy. That's the important thing now."

"Of course." Adam nodded too. "You're a part of our family... even if it is in a rather strange way... just remember if you hurt our little girl I won't care that you're biolo-"

"Daddy!" Mal kicked his leg, laughing "Don't be mean."

"Sorry sweetheart." Adam's voice was not at all apologetic, "But I was just making things clear."

"I don't mind Mal." Ben gave her a soft smile, "I think if I was your dad I'd probably be saying the same thing."

"See, Ben doesn't mind."

"Oh Adam." Belle laughed softly, squeezing her husbands hand as a comfortable quiet fell over the occupants of the car, Mal closing her eyes, a soft smile on her lips as she drifted off, and when they did reach Beast Castle Ben insisted on carrying the sleeping Queen inside and up to her room, which Belle guided him to with a small reassuring smile, laying her crown on the bedside table and laying Mal down in the bed, pulling the blankets over her before he followed Belle down to get some food.  
When she woke up and made her way downstairs Mal found Ben in the library with her parents, Adam working at a desk pushed up against a wall in the library and Belle and Ben on different couches, both reading. She smiled at the sight as she made her way inside, feeling much better after her nap.

"Mom, dad, Ben."

"You're awake." Belle lowered her book, smiling softly.

"Did you sleep alright?" That was Adam, who turned his head to look at her.

"Yes thank you daddy." Mal tucked a curl behind her ear, "Mom, can you come up and help me get changed, I do believe there's supposed to be a party this evening at school to celebrate."

"Of course." Belle stood with a nod, "And you'll want Lumiere to drive you back to the school."

"Yes please." Mal nodded, and she headed up to her room with her mother, who carefully helped her get changed out of the gown-hanging it up carefully so that it wouldn't get ruined, though it was slightly crumpled and dirty in places.

She brushed out Mal's hair, which was a tangled mess, plucking the gems out of it, as she did, pausing once she'd done, gently grabbing Mal's chin and turning her head so that the young girl would look at her, "Mal. Darling I just want you to know that the situation with Ben changes nothing. You're still our little girl you know that yes?"

"I do mom." Mal smiled faintly, "I do."

"Good." Belle stood up, moving to the closet and pulling out a lavender halterneck dress with little crystals stitched onto the bodice and an airy skirt that fell to Mal's knees, "What about this one."

"That'll work." Mal smiled gratefully, "Thank you mom."

"No need for that." Belle helped Mal get changed, since the girl was stiff from bashing her back earlier, and once she was changed she placed the crown onto Mal's head, "Now you and Ben go and have fun sweetie."

"Of course mom." Mal smiled brightly before rushing out of her room and back to the library, grabbing Ben and dragging him outside, making his laugh as they got into the limo to head back to Auradon, both of them grinning at each other, after all, they had their whole futures ahead of them.

Who knew what would happen next?


End file.
